My heart is yours
by AlexandriaRomani
Summary: Bella is a royal born,dragged into the world of the Volturi for her powers little does she know. She meets the Cullens and sparks fly between her and Edward, but will the Volturi allow it? what about her parents? A royal has it's issues- heart or loyalty?
1. Chapter 1 Who are you? Who am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

A/N - hey guys,

this is a new story of mine; the others are currently on hiatus as this was what my imagination came up with so please PLEASE **REVIEW! **it is important to me!

Thanks guys and have Fun!

xxxxxx Paramore Angel xxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 1

Who are you? Who am I?

**BPOV:**

Today we were having guests and today at this very moment in time I was in Coventry with my parents. Coventry, my home and my kingdom, Coventry is a place not on earth it is another dimension and where I am from. My parents Miranda and Tom are king and queen of Coventry and I am their only child and evidently princess of Coventry. But we are not human, we may appear it but we are far from it we are witches or wizards you may say but due to our past all the magic of the kingdom was held in the hands of the royal family a.k.a me and my parents and my guardians Illiana and Karsh.

"We are done lady Gemini and your parents are asking for you in the grand hall" Elle said, my ladies in waiting left me to admire my new gown.

The top of my dress was black with royal blue lace and sequins and the corset finished just above my hips and then the beautiful black ball gown skirt with tons of layers and netting and finished off with my black 2 inch heels.

Most of my gowns were supposed to have long trails but I asked to change that because of my cloak. I wore it in Volterra because it was our uniform and so it kind of stuck and it had been apart of me for 24 years.

I placed my black cloak on, it had three blue stripes on the hood and the tail so I was able to be distinguished as my hood was bigger than everyone else's as I made it cover my eyes and most of my face apart from my lips and chin. This was to stop anyone else from seeing in and unless I was in Coventry my hood was always up.

I made my way back to the grand hall; wall walking made it very quick and easy.

"Good morning Mother, Father" I said as I walked through the last wall into the grand hall and my father chuckled whilst my mother jumped. I guess in a way I was very lucky when I brought my parents back from the Shadow lands, I was immortal therefore they became immortal as well.

"Dear, do you always have to surprise me instead of using the door?" she asked holding her hand to her chest from being frightened. My father looked away to have to hide his smile and I just shrugged and looked apologetic.

"Where's the fun in that? I have to use the doors most of the time in Volterra and you know I love doing this" I said innocently and pouted.

"Alright, Alright I know you like your little game but do not use that pout on me young lady!" she said and my father had just bitten into his toast before holding the napkin to his mouth to stop himself from spitting everywhere from laughter and I smiled.

Just then I had that feeling; the gift of being a witch is that each person has there own special talent more than the rest and mine is the gift of Knowing.

My parents looked at me and I knew I was needed in Volterra.

"Mum, Dad I have to go I'm needed at the castle and until you meet the brother's trust me when I say it is wise to never keep them waiting". My mother stood up to hug me and my father followed as it would be another few weeks before I come back home.

I called for the portal door and opened it before stepping into the white light of dimensional travel. I felt the air move and bend around me as I travelled; I came to a halt a few seconds later I pulled my hood up as I stood in front of the closed 10ft double doors leading to the thrown room. Due to my magic I was able to see through the hood of my cloak enabling me to see my surroundings without others seeing me.

I opened the doors swiftly and walked through, Aro, Marcus and Caius stood when I entered the room, I heard the doors shut behind me and on the left hand side of the room stood Alec and Jane; they both smiled when they saw me and I nodded slightly in acknowledgement our guests stood on the right side by the brothers and they watched as I walked forward. I noticed there were seven of them and I knew they were the Cullens from Washington, America and close and old friends of my masters.

Aro stepped down to greet me and grabbed my hand as soon as I reached even though it was no good he could not read my thoughts and never has been able to we just couldn't understand why.

"Bella darling, I was just about to call for you" Aro said and I smiled as did Aro and the others sniggered.

Aro called me Bella as here on earth I was known as Isabella, I could hardly go around having people call me Gemini as that was for Coventry no where else.

"Aro sir, I _Knew_ that you were going to call me it's my job to know remember" I said sweetly and he chuckled before kissing the top of my hand. At first when he used to do this it was creepy and weird but Aro always thinks of me in important and respectful manner as does Caius and of course Marcus too.

"Of course, well I wondered if you would care to meet our old friends and guests?" he asked and I nodded.

Aro looked at me and nodded, when we had close friends I had to remove my hood even if it was for only a few minutes and I raised my hands when I felt it- again and I placed my hands over my necklace. My necklace was a crescent moon and star, part of our world's rule in Coventry was that each royal had a symbol; my mother's was a star and my father's was a crescent moon therefore when they had me the necklaces were joined to create mine as I would do _IF_ I ever had children.

Caius came forward and grabbed my hands away and looked at me waiting for me to explain. "What is it Bella?" he asked and I gasped as I was looking. I looked to my right to the Cullens and my eyes landed on Edward Cullen the mind reader (even though he couldn't see that I was looking at him).

His eyes were watching me and the only thing separating us was the hood of my cloak, but there was something entirely different about him and I didn't know what it was and that was odd for me not to know something.

I looked back to Caius and Aro before speaking what I knew "I sense nomads…3 of them arriving…just after…" I broke off groaning and Aro raised his eyebrow.

"PERFECT! JUST PERFECT! They're arriving just after Twilight…Brilliant!" I was seething mad and Aro chuckled as did Caius but he looked at me inquisitively he knew I was hiding something…I sensed trouble but that was to remain with me.

"Bella you can get around your sleeping arrangements for one night dear and you can always sleep when it gets to midnight instead you know that" Aro said smiling and I sighed and nodded.

"Well that's not so bad…more company" Aro said smiling and Caius looked at me and rose his eyebrow, knowing I was hiding something. I sighed softly and I shifted awkwardly.

"I…would however…_suggest_…that the Cullen's stay in the lounge upstairs…" I said softly and the Cullen's looked at Aro.

"Cullen's forgive me, you do not know of little Bella our princess of Coventry and she has quite the gift, similar to Alice's in a way…" he said and I scoffed and the others looked at me.

"Gift?" I sneered "more like curse" I grumbled and Aro sighed and Alec stepped to my side and grabbed my hand.

"Bella…what did we say? How many times do all of us have to drum this into your stubborn little head right Jane?" Alec said and Jane came over and took my other hand and nodded and I sighed.

"Alright, Alright I'll let this go…for now but don't think I'm backing down for one second". I said and they shook there heads before smiling and walking back over to the corner.

"Yes well as I was saying before, Bella has the gift of knowing, about people, about the future, about someone's past…" he said breaking off and I felt the silent tears flow down my face and I dipped my head, I never asked for this _gift_ I saw it more of a curse.

Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Alice Cullen trying to comfort me and Jasper Cullen not far behind both of them smiling sadly at me.

"P-please don't" I said shakily stepping away from their touch and they looked at me in surprise. "You don't know what happens from a single touch" I said weakly and they smiled and Alice held her hand out for me and I took it stupidly. I felt everything surge through me in seconds and I let out a breath when I was done and Alice spoke.

"I don't remember anything about my human life only what happened when I woke" she said bouncing slightly and I looked at Jasper and he grinned.

"My gift is powerful and not everyone understands or appreciates me knowing, at first it was horrid and I then figured if I don't touch I don't know…but I find out more than just the present I find out everything from who your grandparents were to your parents to siblings to location to dates the works does that make sense?" I asked and they nodded, I looked up knowing Carlisle and Esme were stepping forward.

"Bella dear, our family has gifts of our own as you probably already know, but never see it as a burden it makes you, you" Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"May I ask Bella, why do you hide behind your hood?" Rosalie asked me and I smiled.

"Tis, fine Rosalie…I have always been a reserved person…" I was cut off by Alec.

"Not to mention totally shy as well…" cut off by Jane.

"And a total blushaholic" Jane said and my head dipped in embarrassment and I could feel the blush creeping on my face.

"Blushaholic? That's a new one" Alice said giggling and I was trying to hide my smile.

"…As I was saying even though they pretty much covered it…and as Aro mentioned before I am the princess of Coventry and for a while it was me that led for a while when I was young, due to my parents…disappearance for several years and it wasn't that long ago that I got them back, I was only 12 years when I had to take over but I have them back and for that I am happy but that doesn't always mean that I wish people to see me freely" I said and she nodded and I sighed.

"But…you are good friends of my masters and you have already shown me your trust therefore I don't see why I shouldn't, but I do not do this for everyone". I said smiling and everyone chuckled.

I raised my hands and lowered my hood, my hair fell out and my jet black hair tumbled down to my waist allowing my blue stripes to show through and my fringe hung to the side just above my left eye.

I heard the Cullens gasp and I smiled at them and I heard Emmett wolf whistle and I felt the blush creep onto my face once again. Alice grabbed my hand and I smiled shyly,

"That's probably another reason why right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Jesus Bella, why'd you hide behind that thing when you're such a beautiful girl?" Rosalie asked and I smiled brightly and blushed.

"Coming from Rose that's saying something but she is right about you being beautiful" Edward said and I had to stop myself from gasping, his voice was smooth and ever so sexy and he was gorgeous and he spoke softly at the end, I had a hard time remembering how to breathe let alone speak whilst looking into his beautiful golden eyes.

He was watching me intensely and I had to look away…something about him made me feel…I don't know what I felt but I loved it.

"I…thank you…both of you…I mean…erm…" I stuttered nervously and shyly and I saw Jasper grin and raised his eyebrow and I bit my lip.

"Something wrong Bella?" Aro asked me and I shook my head and he smiled.

"Not at all Aro, thoughts tis all…" I broke off getting that familiar feeling and my hand went to my necklace and Caius took my hand pulling it away and held it in my hand.

I was shaking in fear, I had to get the Cullen's upstairs now otherwise I was worried about Edward and what he'd do to protect…something? But what?

"Bella what is it?" Aro asked holding my shaking form and the others looked in worry.

I turned my head to the Cullen's but mostly Edward "you need to get upstairs now, the others are here and…something will happen if you are here" I said taking a few breaths to try and calm myself.

"My gift doesn't work on you does it?" Jasper asked and I shook my head.

"No and neither do most peoples here in the castle and before you say anything Alice's visions of me are blurry mostly and Edward can't hear me either just silence…now please we must get you out of here and quickly" I said and I pulled my hood up and turned away.

"Jane, Felix and Demetri are getting our guests get down there quickly and delay them for as long as you can" I asked and Jane nodded before leaving, Alec waited for me.

"Meet Jane at the elevators in…DAMN IT!...12 seconds we don't have much time!" Alec could tell I was nervous and rushed out I turned back to the Cullen's and nodded to the back door behind the thrones where Aro, Marcus and Caius were now seated.

We were steps away when Emmett asked me a question "Why is it so important that we get out?" he asked and the others looked curious.

"Because…" I said turning to look at them but mostly Edward "One of you is going to fight trying to protect something but…I don't know what" I said softly and I heard the doors open just as we got to the back door and I growled.

"Damn it! Too late" I hissed and I looked at Esme and Carlisle "I'm so sorry" I whispered and they grabbed my hands and shook there heads.

"If we stay here and keep quiet things might be alright" Carlisle said and I smiled sadly and I turned to stand in front of the Cullens but mostly Edward I would not let him get hurt neither my masters, I stood right behind the thrones as the nomads came in with Jane and Alec and Demetri and Felix and I didn't like the look of these 3 and I called Felix over with my finger.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked and the Cullens looked at me waiting as well.

"I _really_ don't like the look of these 3 and I've already felt something before hand and it is NOT happening…you better get Caleb and Ethan in here as well I don't trust these 3 especially because ones a tracker" I whispered and he nodded and left the room quickly and swiftly, Caius looked at me worriedly and I raised my hand from under my cloak to show him my glow on my hands and that was a warning sign as preparation in case of a fight it is what I always do and he nodded.

I heard Aro and the others start talking as Caleb and Ethan and Demetri came in and they nodded as they stood to the sides and behind them, I heard Edward growl low in his chest and I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Bella…the tracker…his thoughts on…you are…" he shivered before growling low in his chest again and I placed my hand on his arm and I felt this electrical current go through me and I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Edward…please…I need you to be careful and weary…please" I said whispering so low that only he heard and he looked at me in worry.

"It's not me that has to worry Bella. it's you I hear his thoughts and I don't like what I hear and his mate isn't all that good either…please" he asked bringing his other hand around to grab mine and I nodded and he smiled slightly and released my hands, I kind of missed the contact but I needed to focus.

"Bella some things wrong" Jasper said and I looked to him as if to carry on.

"His temper the tracker has risen as well as his mate" he said and I nodded to him before looking at Jane and Alec and turned my head on the side which meant 'watch closely' and they nodded.

"What makes you any different from us!" the tracker sneered at Aro and I looked to see Aro standing in front of the throne and the nomads near enough and I stepped forward and ran to Aro's side and hissed at James.

"Watch your tongue nomad, learn your place" I said menacingly and he backed off but not before his mate crouched.

"Do not test me Victoria, I do not need my masters permission to destroy you mark my words" I said and she fell out of her crouch and looked at me in shock.

"Now dear there is no need for that just yet" Aro said and I looked at him and shook my head slightly and he composed his face and nodded he knew I have my reasons.

"How do you know my name?" she said falling back into her crouch and I smirked.

"I know a lot" I said dismissively and she growled before launching at me and I grabbed her by the neck before she could blink and threw her into the wall.

I composed myself and stood back before James launched at me and I used a spell and threw him into the wall and Demetri grabbed James and Caleb held Victoria.

I smirked and looked at Aro and he nodded, suddenly Demetri and Caleb were threw across the room and Victoria and James came at me and I grabbed them both and held them in the air and smirked at them.

"Don't even think about it" I said before flinging them to the middle of the room and I back flipped back over to the thrones pulling Aro with me before lighting a circle of fire around them and they halted and I watched there eyes grow wide in fear.

Aro sat back down and I stepped behind him and waited for him to make a decision he sat and stared at them before nodding to me to release the flames and i did but this time Felix and Ethan grabbed James and Victoria and held them.

"Edward come here a second please" Aro said and i looked at him in panic, Aro held out his hand for Edward and he gave him his hand but not before looking at me. Two minutes later he released Edward's hand and started chuckling and i looked back and forward between the two and Edward smiled Sheepishly.

"Well Edward, i did not expect that...this is a suprise" he broke off chuckling "anyway from what you heard...thank you Edward" Aro said with a smile and Edward stood behind me refusing to move back, Aro raised his eyebrow and Edward shook his head and Aro laughed...it was amusing to see him laugh so freely but i wanted to know myself and i huffed.

"Do not fret my dear Bella" Aro said smiling at me and i nodded before he turned back to the three nomads "You young laurent may go but i do suggest that you do not linger in the city" with that Caleb took Laurent out of the room before turning to Victoria and Aro mused to himself words i could not make out "You may leave to Victoria" at this Edward and I both hissed as did Jane and Alec and Ethan "But i warn you, if you cause any trouble with this family in the future...well we do not give second chances so leave now before i change my mind!" Aro said Menicingly and i smiled.

"However you James may not, you have threatend a member of the Volturi and not to mention that, that person is in charge of the entire Volturi guard therefore you will not be leaving this castle" Aro said and i smirked, this was the Aro i respected.

"The little Bitch...you'll pay for this and i hope you enjoy your suffering because believe me it will come and i'd gladly rip you piece by piece before putting you back together again only to do it again and again!!!!" he spat and i smirked at him, i didn't care what he said he'd be dead soon and even if i did leave the Volturi he'd never find me because i'd be in Coventry.

Edward growled fiercly from behind me and i instantly knew what was coming and i span around to try and stop him but it was too late he was heading for James and i knew James would fight back as soon as Felix let go.

"EDWARD, NO DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed..................

* * *

A/N- Hey guys i know i'm leaving it there but i want Reviews please and i want to keep you guys reading, let me know what you think 'kay?


	2. Chapter 2 Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything twilight related !**

A/N- Hey guys, another update for you lemme know what you think and **Review!** Please it's important to me!

Alright i'll let you get on with it now, enjoy!

cha, cha

xxxxxParamore Angelxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 2

Edward Cullen

_(Recap)_

_Edward growled fiercely from behind me and I instantly knew what was coming and I span around to try and stop him but it was too late he was heading for James and I knew James would fight back as soon as Felix let go._

_"EDWARD, NO DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.................._

* * *

**BPOV:**

I watched as Edward leapt forward and Felix released James and I froze as Edward slammed James into the wall. James started growling ferociously and threw Edward across the room but Edward was quick and rebounded off before grabbing James from behind and pinned him down.

I looked at Aro in shock and he nodded at me and smiled I couldn't believe this, Edward was a fierce fighter and Aro knew this I was panicking he couldn't get hurt…I didn't know why I cared so much but something about him was different from other vampires and also he was a vegetarian so he was able to be emotional and I liked that. Aro Knew something from before something he didn't expect from Edward and I didn't like been left out I wanted to know, I wanted to know why Edward wouldn't move from behind me before I wanted to know why he was so mad before about James's thoughts about me.

I heard Jasper and Emmett run by and they helped Edward as they dismembered James, I heard James' screams as they tore him limb from limb. I watched as Emmett held James and Jasper and Edward tore at him. It was some what arousing slightly to see Edward's muscles flex under his shirt as he tore away limbs and I had to bite my lip.

Jasper then looked up at Felix "Any matches?" he asked and Felix laughed and winked at me, I walked forward and stood by Edward and pulled my hood down.

"Now why would you need matches when you have little ol' me?" I said sweetly and pouted and everyone burst out laughing.

"Sorry Bella, forgot" Jasper winked and I giggled before gasping and I turned to Aro and the others.

"Did I just…?" I broke off in shock, I couldn't believe if I did what I just think I did.

"Laugh? Oh yeah, you did long time no hear" Caleb laughed and I smacked him around the back of his head and Jasper, Emmett and Edward snickered. I turned and lit James' remains and controlled the fire enough so Felix could shove him down the pipe before the room filled with smoke.

The rest of the Cullens came down and stood at the sides and for a while we stood chatting. I'd removed my hood and now there was only Aro, Marcus, Caius, the Cullens and I remained in the hall. Alice had demanded to set my hair in proper place, my fringe hung neatly just above my left eye, my front shorter layers hung forward on my neck and chest and my shoulders and curled neatly at the ends whilst the rest of my hair fell neatly and again curled and finished at my waist.

It was then Alice noticed my dress from under my cloak.

"Bella, can Alice and I see your dress?" Rosalie asked and I looked to Aro begging him with my eyes to say 'no' and he laughed.

"Of course, Bella dear?" he said trying to hide his amusement but not succeeding and neither did Marcus or Caius and I huffed.

Edward chuckled and I looked at him and he winked and helped me remove my cloak and I blushed slightly as his hands brushed against my shoulders whilst removing my cloak. As he did the sparks of electricity and fire hum through and on my skin and I had to resist shuddering so I bit my lip and tried to make myself calm down and stopped breathing otherwise he would hear how shallow my breathing came in those few seconds. When his hands lost touch with my skin my skin was still humming with the electricity from him and I relished in it strangely enough.

Alice and Rosalie's squeal broke me out of my reverie from the sight of my dress and everyone laughed and I just smiled.

"Edward spin her around so we can see the back" and I raised my eyebrow at her "and of course how lovely you look in the dress" Alice chastised him and the others sniggered, I figured Alice was up to something but I felt my eyes widen as he took my hand in his and spun me slowly. When I had turned fully Alice was clapping and Edward helped me place my cloak back on but this time I left it open and I looked away as Edward's mouth was slightly agape whilst watching me and it felt weird with him staring at me but I liked it…what the hell was going on with me?

I heard Gianna talking downstairs ordering something, my brow creased and I growled "They're dead meat!" I couldn't believe those two, again as well.

"What is it Bella?" Caius chuckled and I huffed and shook my head.

"Masters I advise that you keep Demetri and Felix away from the T.V in future how many times those two have ended up breaking the things over fighting about who watches what and when…I'm getting sick of it, Jane and Heidi and Chelsea as well they never let us near the thing and if we want to we have to practically wrestle the thing off of them but 4 girls against 2 guys…I think this time…we should use some tricks against them…hmmm this should be fun tonight…" I mused to myself and the others laughed and Edward looked highly amused but surprised.

"What I give as good as I get, 'bout time they get what's coming to them…I wonder…Chelsea?" I called a few seconds later her head popped through the door smiling.

"Yes Bella?" she asked and I smirked deviously.

"I think it's time we get the boys back don't you?" I asked and she laughed and nodded frantically.

"Good girl, now I want you to speak to Heidi see if she can convince Demetri in to telling her where Felix hides his magazines and Jane to get Felix into telling where Demetri hides his collection of baseball cards…they want them back after they give us the T.V for a week and Carry our bags when we go shopping" I said and she laughed and blew me a kiss before running out of the room to set our planes in motion.

"Bella…" Aro said laughing and I batted my eyelashes at him and pouted and he sighed.

"Please, it's only a little bit of harmless fun you know we won't break anything" I said sweetly and Aro laughed.

"Your mother is right, you can be devious when you're ready" he said laughing and I shrugged.

"Maybe, but you love me for it" I said swinging my body side to side and Edward chuckled and I looked at him from under my eyelashes and bit my lip nervously and shyly and…I don't know what but for some reason I wanted Edward to like me.

When the others were deeply involved in chat, I side stepped closer to Edward slightly and I let out a breath as I couldn't go any closer without him noticing but it was close enough that I could feel the electricity in the air between us again and I felt like humming in response but I couldn't sadly.

A few minutes later I was focused on the conversation that I hadn't noticed that Edward too had stepped closer to me that was until his finger stroked the top of my palm and I smiled. It was so calming a relaxing and it felt wonderful all at the same time, I looked up at Edward smiling and he looked down at me with a gorgeous crooked grin that if my heart still beat it would've been going a thousand miles per hour. I moved my hand away from his touch and he frowned and I shook my head slightly and moved my cloak in front so that no one would see before placing my hand back where it was and he grinned but this time instead he grabbed my hand a rubbed soothing circles on the back which made me want to purr. I gave him a slight squeeze and I small but content sigh and he winked and I bit my lip to resist giggling.

_(2_ _Hours Later)_

We were still standing in the thrown room, as we were vampires we didn't tire obviously and during those two hours Edward still held my hand. My curiosity did run through my head as to why a gorgeous guy like Edward would be holding my hand secretively, would've called me beautiful where he could've kept quiet and said nothing, got mad about James' thoughts about me, and not to mention attacked him before we could get the chance to about what he said to me before he was torn apart. It just didn't make any sense what so ever to me. The girls were on there way to starting our little plan for Felix and Demetri and I was so busy In my own thoughts I just wasn't concentrating on anything apart from Edward which then made Aro and the others conversation completely clueless to me.

"So what do you think Bella?" Aro said, I heard but I was far to busy in my thoughts and staring out at the little window looking at the moon clear and bright against the midnight black sky.

"Bella?" Aro said again which brought me out of my reverie and he looked amused.

"Sorry sir…" I said, I wasn't really sorry I was more angry that he'd brought me out of my thoughts.

"Bella dear are you alright? You seamed to have spaced out which you've never done before" Caius said and I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm truly fine Caius, thoughts seem to be taking up most of my mind I'm sorry…what was it that you asked?" I said shyly and they smiled.

"We were discussing about the 'vegetarian' lifestyle as it were" this had my interest why didn't it before? Oh! I remember I was to busy thinking about Edward! Stupid, stupid.

"Oh?" I asked smiling and Aro and the others nodded, I took a quick glance at Edward as did he the same to me and he squeezed my hand gently.

"Oh that reminds me, I didn't tell you Carlisle, Bella here is a vegetarian also" Aro said and I smiled proudly as Carlisle and Esme looked at me in surprise as did the others.

"She was beyond stubborn about our ways and tried to starve herself in the beginning rather than drink human blood" Caius said shrugging, he could never understand why I did, but in truth I saw it that just because we were made to be one way doesn't mean that we have to embrace it we choose who ever we want to be not what we are chooses who we are.

"Bella has her own beliefs on why she doesn't believe in our way but didn't try to change us, she showed us meanwhile but respected our choices as we do hers and yours" Aro said and Carlisle smiled at me.

"Would you care to tell us Bella? I am rather intrigued" Carlisle asked and I giggled and Edward squeezed my hand and I looked at him.

"Our father, being the doctor he is has quite the curious mind" Edward said laughing and I smiled because that sounded some what familiar and Edward's laugh was just so…was perfect the right word? I didn't think so somehow and it spurred something inside of me which I didn't quite know myself.

"It's fine, I too have a curious mind always have done…I guess I look at it that it goes down to two things to me 1st would be your…predicament. Just because we were made to be one way doesn't mean that we have to embrace it, we choose who we want to be it's not what we are that makes us who we are. 2nd would be your…personality, mind structure and commitment I guess you would say. Personality because that then ties in with your predicament, especially if your stubborn, like my masters have clearly pointed out to you that I am" and the others chuckled.

" mind structure, relates to religion and if you believe in fate and commitment because like human vegetarians they do it because of their beliefs wither they believe that it's wrong to kill an animal I look at it in a similar way so to speak…they commit their lives to sustain without it and substitute and if you can do that whilst being human who's to say that you can't just because were not, but again it's some ones choice I've chosen mine others choose differently because even though we may be the same on the outside everybody's different on the inside" I said finishing off softly and I looked to the others.

Carlisle was practically beaming and Esme looked like she wanted to cry with…happiness? I wasn't sure and I looked to Edward and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat but something shone in his golden eyes…proudness…and something else but what, I couldn't quite figure.

Aro and the others looked proud too but not quite the same as Edward, with Edward I was glad he was proud of me but with Aro and the others it felt more like I had to work to earn that whereas with Edward I didn't.

"Wow! I've never heard anyone interpret our lifestyle so…what's the word I'm looking for?" Carlisle asked and I shrugged.

"Honest?" Esme asked and Carlisle nodded but shook his head.

"Yes, but something more" he said and then Edward spoke.

"Insightful, truthful, and spoken from the heart" he said and I looked at him and I was beaming myself…it's like being with him…I felt things in my life that I had never before, it was so strange yet so loveable.

"Defiantly" all of the Cullens said in unison and I giggled.

"Thank you, but that's just my opinion…" I was cut off by Alice.

"Yes, maybe but it's defiantly right…and maybe this time Edward will actually listen to what someone says" she said glaring at him and he laughed and I raised my eyebrow.

"Edward has only one way of looking at our lifestyle in his mind, no matter what we've each said, especially dad he still doesn't get it through his thick stubborn head" Emmett said and I laughed, that all made sense.

"So do you take on board what Bella said Edward?" Aro asked and Edward looked at me.

"Some of it, but there are points that can be contradicted" he said and Alice, Emmett and Jasper groaned and I laughed.

"I've got time" I said and Edward chuckled but raised his eyebrow.

"Bella if you can get Edward to take on even the slightest bit and he finds nothing to contradict then we all owe you" Jasper said and Edward huffed and I laughed, I like this family they were fun, amusing and intelligent and loving something which I don't see everyday.

"Aro, I was wondering wither I could see the gardens in the castle, Esme said they are lovely" Edward asked and he squeezed my hand before releasing it and I had to wonder what he was up to.

"Of course, Bella would you care to take Edward and show him?" Aro said smiling and I nodded.

"Sure, and at least this way I can find out what contradictions he has and contradict them myself" I said smugly and Aro laughed.

"Edward, I'm giving you advice Bella is very stubborn probably more so than you…so I'm interested to know who wins when you get back as I'm sure Carlisle and the rest of your family will be" Aro said and I giggled.

"Sure, but I can be very…" Edward was cut off by Alice.

"Manipulative, when he's ready so be careful Bella" she said laughing and Edward scowled and I laughed.

"We'll see then won't we…I too can be very manipulative when need be so this should be interesting…" I turned and headed to the door and peered over my shoulder "Coming Cullen?" I asked and he laughed before following behind me out of the thrown room and into the corridors.

I peered out from under my hair to see Edward and that dazzling crooked smile and I smiled too. He was intelligent to say the least, complimentative to a plane Jane like myself, stubborn, charming, and yet I knew everything about him. His past, his present but not his future and I did wonder what would happen when he and his family left?

I knew everything about Edward from my gift but not _everything_ I wanted to know this beautiful god like creature next to me, I knew he was alone and had been for 90 odd years and Carlisle and Esme worried about him because he was always miserable at home but I wanted to know how he was so different here in Volterra, I knew it had nothing to do with being here in the castle walls as most vampires were filled with fear at the mention of this place.

I needed to know, I needed to see, I needed every thought, every sound that related to this beautiful god like creature who indeed was holding my hand happily and secretively for reasons we both knew. I needed Edward Cullen and with that though I couldn't be happier.

**EPOV:**

As I held her hand I couldn't help but feel so happy, the electricity and fire from her touch alone filled me with joy. Several times Jasper shot me confusing looks about my emotions but I didn't want to answer. I was content as to holding this beautiful girls hand.

Earlier when she had removed her hood I gasped along with my family she was absolutely without a doubt the most beautiful girl I had ever lay my eyes on. I couldn't hear her thoughts but that didn't derail me only encouraged me.

When Aro held my hand before I destroyed James, I had only one thing on my mind from the time Bella had first spoke and so when Aro realised that most of my thoughts had been focused on Bella he was highly amused.

_Edward seems to be fascinated by our dear Bella? And he seems intent on protecting her from this James and from the looks of earlier she seems to have an interest in him too. Isn't this something! I would've never thought that Edward would take so quickly to Isabella…_

That amused me also and left Bella confused, then came James' comment she just seem to be amused and slightly smug by it but something inside of me snapped. How dare he talk about my Bella like that! ....WAIT! _My_ Bella? Where the hell did that come from? Never mind. I heard Bella shout and tell me to stop but I didn't I was too filled with rage about how he'd spoken to her.

After Jasper had asked about matches and Bella asked why when she was there, when she pouted I almost groaned it was too cute and adorable and yet delicious. I didn't have a clue as to why these thoughts were in my head but I agreed.

After Alice had demanded to fix Bella's hair which now hung beautifully around her face, chest, shoulders and waist she noticed Bella's dress and asked her if she would show her dress, I too wanted to see what she looked like in completely.

She then was practically begging Aro with her eyes for him to say no but no such luck. I chuckled and then winked at her as I helped remove her cloak but I'd purposely let my hands run across her bare skin of her shoulders, the fire and electricity running through me at that point almost made me purr with glee. I'd never felt something as exquisite as that even when my hands were off her shoulders I could still feel her.

Alice and Rosalie's squeals of delight ran through the room as they looked at Bella and I was smiling too. She looked so beautiful the black corset and skirt with the royal blue against her skin looked…divine I had to stop my Jaw from hitting the floor when Alice demanded me to spin her but I did and I watched as her eyes widened as I spun her slowly enough for them and for me. She was practically a goddess, Alice was clapping as Bella put on her Cloak but this time she left the front open and I think my mouth was agape still in shock over her beauty.

Then Bella came up with her devious plan for Felix and Demetri, at first I was shocked but highly amused, Aro went to tell her off but instead it came out completely the opposite and she batted her eyelashes at him and I knew that would cause me to come undone if at any point she did that with me.

Afterwards she turned to me and looked up at me from under those long lashes and her big honey/gold coloured doe eyes were shocking so deep and insightful I could sit there a drown in them and never want to leave, but when she bit her lip…I almost groaned, I had to do everything in my power to maintain composure but I did feel myself harden slightly from that. I had never in my life experienced it before, I knew the why's and how's just I'd never actually experienced it for myself.

While the others were chatting she'd stepped closer to me and I smiled at that and I felt the current flow between us again, after a while she was concentrating on the conversation she hadn't noticed me move closer until I stroked the back of her hand, yes it was bold but I wanted to touch her even if it wasn't her face her hands were so soft and it was relaxing and so calming, and I could see her smile from it.

She then moved her hand away and I couldn't help but frown and she shook her head ever so slightly and I was confused that was until she draped her cloak in front so that no one would see. As soon as her hand was back, this time I grabbed her hand, how easily her small yet soft hand fit in to mine so easily was…no words I could think of right now.

She squeezed my hand gently and sighed in contentment and I looked down at her and winked and she bit her lip, this time to resist laughing and she was just too adorable for her own good.

A few hours later Aro had caught Bella in her own thoughts barley listening at all and I wasn't much better I was too caught up in thoughts about her.

Then came her speech about her beliefs on our lifestyle and I was in utter shock Carlisle was in awe of her as was Esme, but I felt proud of her I'd never heard someone speak so proudly of the way we were other than Carlisle but hers was different it's like everything she said made sense and I couldn't understand why I had never picked this up with my father, why had it taken a beautiful goddess to point that out to me but I realised there was one thing she hadn't accounted for but I would mention that later.

When Carlisle said it was more than her being honest, I couldn't help but speak my words about it being from the heart and she was beaming at me and I was so happy, I don't recall feeling like this…ever before…I was feeling…what was I feeling? I don't know but I loved it.

And now here we are walking down the corridor and I was back to thinking about Bella. I knew she would know everything about me from her gift but I wanted her to, I yearned to know about her myself she was beautiful, sensitive, intelligent, stubborn, highly opinionated, honest, cute, funny, adorable. I could go on but the truth was I wanted to know more about Bella, I wanted to know every last detail about her and I would do I was sure of it.

I needed to know, I needed to see, I needed every thought and emotion about this beautiful goddess beside me, I needed Bella Volturi and for the first time in my life I understood every emotion that my family shared for their partners because now I was experiencing those same things.

**APOV:**

Bella and Edward had just left the thrown room and I looked to Jazz, I knew he sensed something from Edward if not Bella but I knew there was something there and that's when a vision hit me full blown in the face, it was so powerful that I fell to the floor. I waited and watched as the happiest vision of my life played before me.

_It was back in Forks, we were at home and I saw…something…something that would change everything…we thought we were happy before…but no not until after this and I would do anything to make that vision happen._

I blinked as my eyes came back from the vision and I sat in Jasper's arms as my family looked at me in worry and Aro, Marcus and Caius too looked in worry. I stood back up and looked at the others.

"Guys I'm fine, but that vision…WOW! It was incredible" I said in awe.

"What was it about love?" Jasper asked and I was about to say the truth but my intuition was telling me no, not now it's not safe only tell when we are out of Volterra but the question was how do I get my plan to work, If we leave Volterra to soon how is it supposed to happen? Unless it's not supposed to happen for a few more years? I mean its 1989, I wonder? It looked like something in the distant future but how to be sure?

"I'm not sure all I know is that something is going to change but it doesn't look like it's going to be for a while yet" I said and the others nodded and Jasper raised his eyebrow when they weren't looking and I shook my head and mouthed 'later' and he nodded.

My plan had to work, and I knew it would do but my question was where to start?

* * *

**Ohhhhh! - So what'ya guys think? **

**Now be totally honest, did it suck?, was it you know alright?, was it totally fab?**

**Do me a favour? **

**Press REVIEW and let me know so i can make it up to you guys' standerds 'kay?**

**Good xxxxxx**

**to all my loyal readers out there - thank you and keep reviewing and reading love you guys- xxxxxxx**

**xxxxxx Paramore Angel xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Future Unfolding

**Disclaimer: i don't own twiligh or anything twilight related!**

A/N - Hey guys this is kind of a long chapter but i hope you guys enjoy!

i'm luvin the coments i'm getting but please i need more! **pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**Press REVIEW !!!!!!**

lUV YOU GUYS

xXXXX Paramore Angel XXXXX

* * *

Chapter 3

Future unfolding

**BPOV:**

Edward and I went out the back doors that led to the garden and for a while he just seemed stunned with the place I mean it was beautiful and I did help with it as much as I could.

When we'd finished I was about to go back inside but Edward asked if we could just talk and so that's what we did, I found out some things about Edward that even I didn't know but if I'd looked then I probably would've.

We held hands whilst we talked he told me bits and pieces about their life in Alaska currently and that they were living with another group of vegetarians but in a few years they will be returning to Folks. I didn't understand why he told me this unless he was inviting me for a visit but I didn't want to ask even though I would've loved to.

I then told him about me how my parents disappeared when I was 12 and I was left leading our whole world until I turned 16. Edward didn't believe that it would be different than running a country, okay this boy was stupid well not really but for someone so smart he acts like it.

"Edward think about it really, I am 12 years old and I'm left by myself with only my guardians and servants to run a whole world by myself and okay it maybe smaller but the size of our world…try Russia, Africa, Canada and Australia, New Zealand together and imagine a smaller less confident version of me running that much land with thousands of people with an enemy lurking trying to kill me and those around me, whilst learning magic, whilst searching for my parents now do you see!" I said with an agitated tone and his eyes widened before he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

At first I froze but when I breathed in, oh his scent! My god it made me wet at the smell of it …it was Honey and mint but mixed with a musky scent that was absolutely divine and I ended up relaxing into him quickly. The affect he had on me was shocking but I loved it, I had never felt anything like what I was feeling and the current that flew between us was somewhat magical.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't realise…" at this I broke him off by covering his mouth with my hand he had no need to apologize.

"Edward, you have nothing to be sorry about you didn't realise…not many people do either…the only people who know about that are just Aro, Marcus and Caius the others don't even know that" I said and he nodded and smiled.

I then told him about how once I'd got my parents back they were worried that until I learnt to control my magic completely it wasn't safe for me, so they remembered their friends of the vampire world and got in touch and now here I am and at this Edward laughed.

We both had lost complete track of time and when we realised we'd been out here for like two hours we had to run back inside before they thought anything was wrong, but before we went back in Edward kissed my cheek before kissing the top of my hand and I couldn't help but blush.

He walked in first and held the door open for me and I thanked him before we went back over to the others, of course Alice questioned what had taken so long and in unison we replied "chatting" and we both grinned at each other whilst the others chuckled.

The Cullens left later the next day and I suddenly felt…wrong…

_And to this day I still feel wrong…even after so long…_

_Ten years later…_

I was miserable, the first bit of happiness I had in my life was now gone. Soon after Edward and the Cullens left I changed, my parents noticed as did everyone in Volterra but I couldn't help it…I didn't feel right.

My chest hurt and felt empty most of the time I felt like I was choking on air because when I breathed they burned and did my throat and where my heart was it ached with such a force that I wanted to curl up and die and it just got worse and worse as time went on.

Today I was sitting in the throne room, no one was in here and it was great, no one knew where I was so I had no chance at being disturbed.

So here I sat against the wall, my book in my hands and my IPod in my ears. I couldn't concentrate after the first few pages my mind kept racing back to a certain Cullen. He was on my mind at some point everyday as well as staring in my dreams and it always hurt to think about him…how I wished he was here or that I was there with him.

I realised about a year or two ago that I had feelings for him and I was shocked at first but soon I saw the truth behind it all today more so.

I suddenly had that feeling…what was this? ....we were having guests tonight? What an earth was going on?

I dropped my book and Ipod and went to find my masters who were all in the library upstairs, I knocked before entering and they looked surprised to see me but I understood.

"Bella? What can we do for you this fine day?" Aro said smiling and I frowned.

"Why do I _know_ that we are having guest tonight and a lot of them I might add, what's going on? Why didn't I pick this up earlier?" I said I was frustrated and angry but not at them at myself, was I really that messed up that I didn't know what was going on any more?

Caius came over and pulled me in for a half hug before telling me not to worry.

"Bella, you haven't been yourself for years don't worry about it dear" Marcus said and I shook my head and I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Am I really that messed up now that my own gift doesn't want to bother co-operating with me anymore?" I said sniffing and Aro rose from his chair and took my hand.

"Bella dear, you are not messed up; now as to our guests we are holding a party tonight where we invited all vampire covens to join in the festivities" Aro said joyfully and I stared in shock…

"_All_ of them?" I squeaked and he nodded and I was suddenly nervous, that meant the Cullens would becoming…that meant I would be seeing…Edward!

Suddenly a bright smile lit across my face and I knew they were surprised to say the least, I launched myself at Aro giving him the biggest hug I could imagine and he laughed whilst I chanted 'thank you' over and over again.

When I pulled back he was still laughing as were Marcus and Caius and I grinned.

"Well if I knew you were going to respond like that I would've told you days ago" he said laughing and I then realised what was I going to wear and I groaned and they looked at me.

"What am I supposed to wear?!" I frowned I needed something that Edward would like, but not something to make me look like a slapper.

"Well your mother sorted that and it Is in a box in your room, one of your ball gowns your mother was saving for your 18th but since you didn't get there she said you could have it for tonight…oh Bella?" he asked, I was in the middle of praising my mother in my mind and I looked to Aro.

"Yes, Aro?" I asked and he smiled.

"Would you mind performing for our guests tonight only for a little while" I froze in shock, WHAT? Me? Sing in front of the Cullens and Edward…Oh hell NO!

"It's just you have a wonderful voice dear, and not to mention most of our world have never met you before so this would be a beautiful chance for us to show you off" Caius said and I then thought about it, I had disappointed them so much these past few years and they just let me be…I supposed one night wouldn't hurt right?

"I…guess…I could…sure" I said stuttering and Aro beamed.

"Wonderful, now our guest will be arriving in just under two hours so you better go get yourself ready" he said and I nodded before leaving.

I ran to the throne room to grab my things and fled to my room, I threw my things on my desk and headed to my huge closet to find the item. As soon as I walked in I saw the big gold box with white ribbon on it and I ran to open it.

I gasped in shock at the beauty of the dress, it was a beautiful black silk ball gown that had off the shoulder straps and would fall just to my feet. It had tones of layers for the skirt in lighter black with tones of sequins sewn on. The top was corset with two vintage blood red lace pieces ran from under the bust diagonally out and down hanging against the black of the skirt finishing with it.

I couldn't believe it, it was so beautiful I pulled it out and laid it across my bed. As soon as I removed it from the box there was a smaller box sitting underneath where the dress was and I opened it to find my tiara from home with pieces of gold and onyx stones to match my dress and eyes.

I would have to thank my parents for this much later but I went and headed into the shower. When I came out I pulled on a pair of Italian underwear and a strapless bra before pulling on a pair of black stockings.

I pulled on my robe and sat at my dressing table and waited to my straighteners to heat up, once they were In a matter of minutes my hair was done. It hung in its usual side parting with my fringe just above my eye and fell to my waist curled lightly at the end; this was when I noticed more blue streaks in my hair. When did that happen? As I looked I saw I no longer had just three blue pieces at the side, the blue had spread to pieces of my hair that made it luminescent almost against the black of my hair but I like it.

Just then I heard the commotion downstairs as Aro greeted guests coven by coven and then I heard them, the Cullens were here! I was so thrilled and I realised I had to get down there.

I pulled on my dress and placed my tiara in my hair before grabbing my heels too.

Once I was done I noticed how the dress dragged lightly at the back and I missed my hood, I had nothing to hide behind tonight and I was nervous about the fact that I would have to sing before I could meet any guests.

I slowly made my way out of my room and down the corridor leading to the stairs to the grand hall….

**EPOV: **

It had been ten long years since I met Bella and I missed her, once we got back to Alaska the others noticed how more withdrawn I was than before, even though I was bad then I was worse now.

I was in agony that I couldn't speak about my chest felt so hollow and for the first time in my life I actually wanted to die. I was crushed literally, after a few years everyone carried on but I could tell from my thoughts that they still worried about me.

Tanya had stopped her advances on me as soon as we got back from Volterra and I growled at her as well as glared at her and I didn't even try to apologize. I mostly stayed in my room apart from when I needed to hunt, I barley said a word to anyone not even Alice. All of them were worried about me but I couldn't pretend to be happy when I wasn't.

We were now back in Forks to our lovely home…well new because Esme renovated it. I had the top floor to myself and I was beginning to go through the same boring routine and then one day Esme came and visited me, it had been a year since anyone tried to speak to me I was to miserable.

"Hey mum" I said sighing when she walked in and she came and sat on my bed next to me before pulling me into her for a hug, one that strangely enough I welcomed and before long I was sobbing in my mothers lap…I know pathetic! But I just…couldn't…not anymore.

Esme held onto me and rocked me whilst humming to me and I knew everyone downstairs started to panic when they heard me start sobbing.

After I don't know how long I stopped and looked up at my mother she had the most saddest expression on her face but smiled sadly at me before sighing.

_Edward honey, I know why you are so upset…_ she said and my eyes widened how? When? What? She couldn't, could she?

_Edward please I know it's about Bella isn't it?_ She asked and I looked at her in the eyes before nodding and she smiled brightly.

_Oh Edward! I knew it and by the way it's only me that knows but I'm so happy for you, you know that I will always think of you as my son…my boy! I'm so happy for you!_ she said and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"How did you know?" I really wanted to know how she knew and she smiled.

"Edward a mother knows these things and as soon as I figured it out…it explains everything…and I'm so sorry I wish I could do something to help" she said and I shook my head.

"Mum its fine…I'm sorry for the way I've behaved…to everyone as well because I know you are listening…" I said and I heard them chuckle.

"Honey why don't you come downstairs for a bit…please?" she asked and I nodded and she smiled, I knew my mother hated to see me upset I was the odd one out of the family and had been now for 100 years so I begrudgingly went down.

As soon as I did I was tackled into a hug by Alice and I chuckled and a few seconds later I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, I looked to see Rosalie hugging me and I was in utter shock.

"Edward I know we tend to fight like cat and dog, but I really have missed my little brother…" she said and that was the first kindest thing to ever come out of Rosalie's mouth and I hugged her back she too was shocked but welcomed it.

"I missed my sisters too…" I whispered as they pulled back from me, Jasper was the next to hug me and then Emmett. I could here from their thoughts that they missed me too.

_Next day…_

We heard the post being shoved through the door and Carlisle had his week's vacation along with the rest of us, usually we went up to Denali but this time we didn't we just wanted to stay in Forks especially now that I was back with the others again.

I heard Carlisle gasp from the hall way and we all turned to look as he came through the door he was holding a letter and his face held shock and several other emotions.

"What is it honey?" Esme asked as he sat down by her and we all waited.

"It's a letter…from Aro" he said and at this we all turned to look at each other in alarm, you only received letters from the Volturi if you were requested for something which wasn't always good.

" It says: _Dear Carlisle and Esme,_

_I would like to invite you and your coven for our 'coven ball'._

_All of us here in Volterra would be very glad if you and your Coven would be so kind to grace us with you presence._

_Please say a hello, to Edward from me and a thank you!_

_My brothers and I really would like to catch up with you again as last time was not long enough._

_I hope to see you soon_

_Best wishes,_

_Aro Volturi_

When Carlisle had finished we each looked in shock before Alice piped up.

"So are we going to go…not that I want to be anywhere near Aro but there is one person that I want to see, don't you Rose?" She asked and Rosalie nodded and I was confused until Esme spoke to me.

_Ooh Edward, think about it if we go who will you see…_ she said and I looked at her to see her smiling and suddenly a large grin broke across my face and I was begging Carlisle with my eyes to go.

_Edward you want to go?_ He asked shocked and I nodded and still held my smile.

_Alright I'm not to sure about why you are so happy, but we will go I haven't seen you smile like that in years Edward,_ he said and I chuckled.

"How about it kids?" Esme asked and I looked to Alice she was already nodding.

"I'm in" she said excitedly and I grinned because I knew what that meant and I heard Jasper curse in his head before he answered.

"Me too" he said sighing and I couldn't help but laugh and he glared at me which made me laugh more.

"Well I'm in" I said and everyone but Alice, Carlisle and Esme turned to me in shock.

"What?" I asked and they shook their heads but on the inside I was jumping for joy.

"Me too" Rose said and then it was Emmett.

"Sure, I wanna know what's got Edward smiling about going to Volterra though?" he said cheekily and I frowned.

"Who said I was?" I asked defensively and he chuckled.

"Well then why were you wearing that grin of yours after Alice first spoke when dad finished reading the letter?" he said and I wanted to hit my brother and tell him to shut the hell up.

"What ever Emmett" I said sighing but on the inside I was grinning like a Cheshire cat it wouldn't be long before I got to see beautiful Bella.

"So when exactly are we leaving?" Alice asked and Carlisle smiled.

"We'll have to leave this evening" he said and I wanted to fly up the stairs and shove everything I needed into a case and head out this second.

"So we better start packing" Alice said and with that she and Rose ran up the stairs and I followed a few seconds after.

I had to pack my best things because I was so excited to see Bella that I wanted to impress her. She had been on my mind every night since we left Volterra and I couldn't help but wonder wither she looked any different from the last time.

_12 hours later…_

We were here in Florence, not far now and not long to go before I get to see Bella. We had all changed in to our formal outfits as soon as we exited the airport and got into our hired cars.

I drove with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme drove up front. I followed the winding roads each minute that passed meant I was closer to seeing Bella.

When I saw the castle walls we had to slow down and I was practically cursing once we had parked we found the almost invisible doors that lead to the inside of the castle.

Where Alec was there to greet us which displeased me.

"Ah Cullens, the masters will be very pleased to see that you have made it follow me please" he said and with that he turned.

We followed him through the corridors and finally came to 10ft double doors Alec pushed them open and we walked in. There were many vampires here that we knew of and as soon as Aro spied us his face lit up like a child at Christmas.

He and Marcus and Caius walked over to greet us before asking us to come stand by them so we could chat. They sat back in their thrones and we greeted the wives, we were the last coven to arrive so the brothers spent most time chatting with us. But whilst they chatted my eyes scanned the room, I saw that the Denali's were here along with the Irish coven, Canadian, southerners, South Africans, Asian, Russian, Australians and few nomads.

I saw many members of the guard as well but not the person I was looking for just then Aro broke me out of my search.

"Are you alright young Edward? You seem somewhat distracted?" he said smiling and I nodded and I saw my mother wink at me.

"No, I'm just looking for someone that's all" I said sighing sadly, where was she?

"Oh maybe I can help, who is it you are looking for Edward?" he said and just then I heard the back door creak and I turned my head to see my beautiful girl coming through the doors.

"Bella…" I said softly and I noticed Aro and the others turn to look in my direction. Bella's head snapped up and her eyes landed right on me and she smiled so brightly I truly was dazzled by her and her beauty.

**BPOV:**

I made my way down the corridors and the steps and I heard everyone in there, I already knew what covens were there and I was somewhat nervous. Would Edward be here? And just as I thought that I pushed open the doors and walked into the room and I heard someone say my name.

"Bella…" someone spoke so softly and I knew that voice…I snapped my head up and my eyes came to land on a mister Edward Cullen. He looked as handsome as ever and his bright gold eyes shone as he looked at me, I couldn't help but smile and as I did he did too.

It was then that I noticed Aro, Marcus and Caius and the wives looking too and I smiled timidly at them and Aro called me over. As I walked over I kept sneaking glances at Edward, I was so happy to see him everything finally felt right!

"Bella dear don't you look lovely" Aro said as he took my hand and spun me and I smiled.

He released my hand and nodded to the Cullens and I smiled even brighter.

"Hello again Cullens" I said and Alice was the first to hug me and I laughed as she hugged me with so much enthusiasm she could break me in two if I were human.

"Bella!" she squealed as she stepped back and I laughed before Rosalie stepped forward to hug me too, her hug was softer but still intense and I smiled at her as she stepped back.

Jasper came forward and hugged me too before Emmett almost crushed me.

"Jesus! What's with all the enthusiastic hugs tonight?" I asked and they laughed as Emmett released me, Esme grabbed my hands and kissed my cheek as did Carlisle then came Edward and I was a little nervous as to how Edward would greet me.

He took my hand in his and I felt that current once again, it had been a long time and the feel of it back was comforting. Edward kissed the top of my hand smiling and I couldn't help but blush and I tried to hide under my hair and he chuckled.

"Bella it's so nice to see you again" he said and I smiled and nodded.

"You too Edward…all of you…it has been a while" I said and the others smiled.

"It's good to see you too Bella…what have you been doing all these years?" Alice said and my smile disappeared and I looked down at the floor hesitantly.

"Um…" I said and at that point Aro stepped up and I was so thankful.

"Bella, hasn't really been herself these past few years Alice…but she has been working on her music mostly…speaking of which I have a surprise for you Bella" Aro said and I looked at him in confusion and I felt two aura's behind me then another two, all familiar and I heard the others gasp and I turned around to see my mum and dad and my guardians.

"MUM, DAD!!!!" I shouted and my mother held her arms out for me and I ran into her arms and I felt my dad wrap his arms around me too. I pulled away after a few minutes to see the two of them staring at me lovingly.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said shocked and they laughed and I smiled.

"Aro invited us of course darling" my dad said and I smiled and turned around to see Aro grinning.

"You did this for me?" I asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"Of course Bella dear, your father and I are good friends how could I not" he said chuckling and I rolled my eyes but thanked him all the same.

"Err…hello? Don't we get a welcoming too?" I laughed as I heard that voice as did my parents.

"Well…if it isn't my favourite guardians…" I said and Illiana and Karsh grinned as I hugged them both.

"So who are your friends honey?" my mother asked and I smacked my head and turned to the Cullens.

"Sorry" I said and they laughed "Mum, dad these are the Cullens, old friends of Aro, Marcus and Caius" I said smiling; I stood in the middle as Aro excused himself to speak to some others.

"Mum, Dad this is Carlisle and Esme" I said and they all shook hands.

"I guess you would say we are the parents for all intents and purposes" Carlisle said as he shook with my father.

"This is Alice and Jasper, Alice and Jasper these are my parents Miranda and Dion" I said and again they all shook hands.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett" I said and watched and I was a little nervous as it was Edward next.

"And of course, this is Edward" I said and he shook hands again and when finished Edward stood next to me and my father raised his eyebrow and Edward laughed and my father looked at him puzzled.

"No sir, I am not sadly" he said and my father looked at me confused and I ran my hands through my hair.

"Yeah…I may have forgotten to mention…that Edward can read minds…" I said meekly and I watched as my parents grinned and my father laughed.

"Oh and before I forget…Alice is a psychic and Jasper here is an empath" and my parents smiled at them both.

After a bit of chatting I pulled Edward aside and we both smiled at each other.

"Erm…Edward?" I asked nervously and Edward smiled and looked at me with those piercing gold eyes.

"Yes Bella?" he asked and I almost purred at how my name rolled off of his tongue.

"What was it exactly that my father thought before hand?" I asked and Edward chuckled nervously.

"Erm…he did wonder wither there was something going on between us…" he said and I felt my eyes widen and I blushed and suddenly I felt Edward's hand stroke my cheek and I leaned into his touch, my skin felt like it was on fire.

"I love that you know" he whispered and I blushed a shade darker and he chuckled and lowered his hand.

"I see you hair has more blue in it, did you dye it?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I was born with the blue stripes that you saw last time, I don't even know when or how the colour spread I guess…I didn't really bother to notice a lot of things these past few years…" I said sadly and I lowered my head and I felt Edward place his fingers under my chin and lift my face up towards him.

"Please don't hide from me Bella" he said softly and as I looked into his golden eyes I recognised an emotion in his eyes and I was pretty sure was in mine right now too…but if I wasn't mistaken… Edward Cullen was looking at me with love in his eyes…but how? He couldn't…love me could he?

"Will you come for a walk with me please Bella?" he asked so softly that I felt like I would melt right there on the spot.

"Of course Edward" I said and he smiled and released my face, he held his arm out to me and I linked my arm through his as we walked out the back door heading to the gardens once more.

I don't think I could really explain to you how excited and happy I was right then. Edward was here with me and I felt whole and right for the first time in ten years I actually felt happy and good.

As we entered the gardens I pulled Edward to one of the benches and he sat beside me and held my hands whilst gazing into my eyes. It was right then I realised how much I truly felt for Edward…I loved him…he was the one my heart would always belong to no matter what.

"Bella…I need to tell you something…" he said but from the way he said it I knew it was going to be bad and I looked down and just said

"Oh?" but Edward wouldn't have that he pulled my face up to him again and when I looked at him he was smiling.

"Bella…I don't think you realise how much I have missed you these past few years…I know it may seem too soon…but I can't help the way I feel about you… I did wonder, do you feel that spark and electric current between us?" he asked and I nodded in shock and he smiled in relief.

"Good because right now…I have to tell you how much you have been on my mind non-stop since I left Volterra…and how miserable I was when I returned home Bella… I felt so wrong…and my chest hurt so much but I could only think of you all the time my dearest Bella…" he said, I couldn't believe my ears and I smiled brightly.

"You are not the only one Edward…when you left I changed, I was miserable…everyone noticed how different I was but eventually people left me to it…every waking moment you seem to pop into my head just like you do when I sleep…every night I have dreamed of nothing but you…" I lifted my hand and placed it on his chest "and my chest hurt too…and when I found out about the ball and that every coven was coming…all I could do was think about you more if that was possible…and now just being with you…I haven't felt so right in so long…or so happy" I said and there was that beautiful crooked grin of his.

"Bella…I never thought that I would ever find someone that would make me feel the way I do now…you are so beautiful…and you mean so much to me…I…I love you Bella…I have done for so long…and now I finally get to tell you..." he said and if I wasn't smiling brightly before I was now.

"Edward…I love you too…so, so much…and neither did I dream that someone as god like as you would ever love someone like me…" I said happily and dreamily.

"God like? …. Bella you are the only god like one…you are practically a goddess in all your beauty…" he said and he cupped my face in his and slowly brought his lips to mine.

The fire that went from my lips to my toes in those few seconds was beyond logical, Edward's lips on mine were heaven and I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair. Edward became more passionate in the kiss and removed one hand from my face only to wrap it around my waist and pull me closer.

After several minutes of kissing we pulled apart resting our heads against each other both of us slightly out of breath.

"Wow!" I whispered and he chuckled and wrapped both of his arms around my waist.

"I could say the same" he said and I smiled realising something and I giggled "What?" he said smiling and I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"You do know that you are my first kiss right?" I said softly and he smiled brightly.

"Good, because so are you" he said and now I was practically beaming.

Edward suddenly lifted my up and pulled me onto his lap which earnt a squeal from me and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist as my back rest against his chest and his head sat on my shoulder and we both stared at the night sky and watched the dazzling stars.

"Those dazzling stars remind me of you Edward" I said and turned my head and he gave me a sweet kiss.

"You my Bella, my love do not know how long I have waited for this…waited for you but you are worth it completely" he said giving me another kiss but this time he didn't pull back which I was glad for nothing could ruin our beautiful moment.

"Bella? Edward? Are you guys out here?" Alice called and Edward and I pulled back.

"Shit!" we muttered In unison and we laughed that was until we got found.

"There you are…what the?!" Alice said and Jasper too looked shocked and we both just smiled.

"NO WAY!!!!!............"

* * *

**A/N- **Hey guys !!!!!

So what you guys think?

Can you let me know by REVIEWING please and let me know the truth !!!!!!

Thanks you guys and keep reading!

xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related!**

**A/N - Hi guys,**

I just want to point out that there is an error on the last chapter it says 10 years later but infact it is **20 YEARS LATER...**(WHICH MAKES IT 2009)

Anyways i hope you guys like this chapter and review please!

**Thanks guys- love ya!**

**xxxxx Paramore Angel xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Secret love

* * *

_(Recap)_

"_You my Bella, my love do not know how long I have waited for this…waited for you but you are worth it completely" he said giving me another kiss but this time he didn't pull back which I was glad for nothing could ruin our beautiful moment._

"_Bella? Edward? Are you guys out here?" Alice called and Edward and I pulled back._

"_Shit!" we muttered in unison and we laughed that was until we got found._

"_There you are…what the?!" Alice said and Jasper too looked shocked and we both just smiled._

"_NO WAY!!!!!............"_

* * *

**BPOV:**

Oh shit Alice and Jasper are staring wide eyed but with huge grins on their faces and here I sit on Edward's lap cuddled up with him…UH-OH!

"Oh my god! I told you my vision would happen eventually Jazzy!" Alice squealed and I looked at Edward in confusion and he shrugged.

"Not quiet love" Jasper said chuckling and she pouted.

"Alice, what vision?" Edward asked and Alice just smiled slyly as did Jasper.

"Nothing, but I just have to say it's about time!" she all but shouted and me and Edward stared at each other wide eyed.

She saw this coming? Unbelievable! The little pixie, I started shaking my head.

"You two might wanna know you have about 12 minutes to get back to the hall before someone else comes to look for you guys, okay?" she asked and we nodded and Alice span and headed back with Jasper.

When they were out of sight I looked at Edward to see him watching me and I blushed slightly and he chuckled.

"Well…" I said awkwardly and Edward chuckled but his grip tightened and he pulled me straight back to his chest and I sighed in comfort and snuggled in.

"So…Alice and Jasper knows…you don't mind do you?" he asked nervously and I smiled and turned my head and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, I really couldn't get enough.

"No, I don't but I do however have a question…" I said, I knew I had to ask but I was scared of his response. Yes I'll admit it I was finally scared of someone but only because that person held my heart in his hands and could rip it in two in a matter of seconds.

"Yes love, what happens now right?" he asked and I nodded looking away from him and I felt his hand on my chin and he lifted my face to look at him.

"Bella love, I want us to be together like the others; I love you so much I can't bear to be apart from you!" he said and I smiled sadly.

"I do too…but we can't tell them…" I said sadly and Edward looked confused.

"Why not, your parents wouldn't mind would they…I mean…unless there are rules or something about being in love with a princess and the lover being a vampire?" he said chuckling and I didn't say anything.

"There aren't…are there?" he said panicking, and I smiled and kissed him again.

"No, my parents aren't too judgemental but they do however have to approve and I shouldn't see why they wouldn't…but my parents were not what I was referring to…I was thinking about Aro, Marcus and Caius…Aro would use anything to get you under his control Edward and you know it" I said, I would not condemn him to working for the Volturi just to be with me.

"Bella love, I know he would…" I cut him off I knew he was going to try and fight this but I wouldn't let him.

"Exactly Edward and if he knew about us that would be the final piece of the puzzle for him to get to you and I will not condemn you to the life of the Volturi, you have your family and the perfect life and I won't change that for you" I said sternly.

"Bella…alright…" he said softly and I knew he could see shock on my face, I mean he was giving in that easily? I thought that until I saw a sly grin come on his face.

"We just have to find a way of getting you out of the Volturi then won't we?" he said smugly and I shook my head with a slight smile on my face too.

"Edward that wouldn't work either, I have no means to go home as there is no trouble at home and I do not rule anymore so how would I get around that?" I asked him honestly and he frowned.

"We'll figure something out my love, I promise" he said hugging me closer and I returned his hug and buried my head under his chin.

We sat there for a few minutes before making out way back inside to the grand hall, once re-entered we found my parents chatting with Edward's parents and another smaller group of people chatting with the rest of the Cullens.

After a few seconds I discovered this was the Denali coven and as we walked over I was determined to stay out of the way as was Edward that is until the blond Denali girl named Tanya spotted Edward and she called us over to join her and the others. At this I heard Edward groan slightly under his breath only just loud enough for me to hear and I wondered why but I would find out soon enough.

When we walked over there was someone very familiar.

"Eleazer?" I asked in shock and he looked up from speaking with Jasper and gasped.

"Bella?" he smiled and I nodded and he came over to hug me which I gladly returned.

"It's so good to see you Bella" he said happily and I nodded.

"It's always good to see old friends, how are you?" I asked and Eleazer chuckled.

"I am wonderful…oh here Bella, I would like you to meet my wife Carmen" and a woman with dark brown hair stepped forward and smiled and she held out her hand, I looked a little startled and I looked to Edward and he nodded as did Eleazer and I took Carmen's hand and watched as information downloaded into my head and I let out a deep breath that I held when I finished and opened my eyes that I didn't even know had closed and I smiled at Carmen.

"It's wonderful to meet the woman who has made Eleazer so happy" I said softly and she smiled and hugged me I froze first before returning it, Carmen was a little smaller than me so she had to reach up slightly.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Eleazer has told me much about you and your gift" she said stepping back and I rolled my eyes at Eleazer and he laughed.

"Eddie, who's your friend?" I heard the blond _Tanya_ speak, I sneered at her name in my head as I knew of her and her sisters past, yes they were forgiven and have moved on but it didn't mean that I had to like it…_Tanya_ especially!

"It's Edward" Edward growled at her and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from grinning at her smugly "and this is _Princess_ Bella, Bella this is Tanya" I almost laughed at how much emphasis Edward put on the word 'Princess'. Tanya looked at me in shook but regained herself and held her hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you your highness" she said and I nodded and smiled and took her hand eagerly, I wanted to know about how many rejections Edward gave her and I was so glad with the end result and I smiled brightly at her and she looked shocked.

"It's nice to meet you too Tanya, please call me Bella" I said and she nodded and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Edward struggling to contain there grins.

"Well…these are my sisters Irina and Kate" she said pointing to the other two Denali's and Irina stepped forward to hug me which I returned but Kate was a little hesitant and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry Kate, you can hug me" I said softly and she shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella, when people are new I can't control my gift around them" she said sadly and I smiled and grabbed her hand before she could pull back to show her.

The Denali's gasped apart from Eleazer and Kate looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled.

"Another gift to add to the list that doesn't work with me" I said giggling and I heard the Cullens and my parents laugh too.

"I don't understand" she said softly and I smiled at her and just motioned for her to hug me, when we finished Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him and I was a little shocked.

"Kate it's alright, somehow Bella is immune to most gifts Aro has yet to find someone's gift that does work on Bella. Neither mine, Alice's or Jasper's gifts work on her" Edward said and they just looked stunned to say the least.

After a few hours of chatting Aro and the others came over and he grabbed my hand just as Edward released my waist.

"Bella dear, everything is set up on stage, are you ready?" Caius asked and I nodded and sighed.

"Yes sir I am, quicker I do this the quicker I can go hide in the corner somewhere" I said and they chuckled.

"Not this time dear, I'm sure everyone will love to hear you sing just as your parents and guardians do the same as us" Aro said proudly and I sighed and nodded.

He released my hand and I looked at my parents and they nodded and smiled, my mother came forward to kiss my cheek.

"You'll do wonderfully darling, you always do" she said soothingly and I smiled and nodded and gave a little curtsy before turning to head to the stage.

Aro had asked some of the guards who had heard me sing before to play some instruments to go with my singing.

I told them the first song I wanted to start off with which was simple 'Tattoo, by jordin sparks'

_No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind…

When I finished everyone applauded and there were a few whistles coming from Emmett and Jasper at which I laughed, when it died down I gave everyone my thanks and started on my next song 'Russian Roulette by rihanna'.

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

_And you can see my heart beating  
you can see it through my chest  
and I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
so just pull the trigger_

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
sometimes it helps  
and then I get a scary thought  
that he's here means he's never lost_

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger…_

Again I finished and everyone erupted into applause, again? Was I really that good? I didn't believe so.

I thought quickly about what song I wanted to sing next and I knew which and I quickly went to the others and whispered into there ears and they nodded.

I started my next one which was 'broken hearted girl by beyonce'.

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?_

You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I'd love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no, no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No  
No broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl…

This time was better I was starting to feel more comfortable now and the guests seem to like it. I only had one more song to sing and that was 'happy by Leona Lewis'.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah_

_Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
Slowly disappear, Ohh  
But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me out of here  
I can't stand by your side, Ohh no  
And watch this life pass me by, pass me by_

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, Ohh, happy, Ohh_

_So any turns that I can't see,  
I'll count on a stranger on this road  
but don't say victim  
don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, yeah, happy, Ohh, happy  
I just wanna be, Ohh  
I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, happy… _

When I finished everyone was cheering so loudly I couldn't believe it, everyone was clapping more so than before I couldn't believe it! I gave a little curtsy to the guest before making a quick exit off the stage, I ran over to the others where my parents engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Oh honey, that was brilliant!" my mum said and she was on the verge of tears and I could see the others smiling.

"Mum…can't…breath" I said and she released me and was fretting.

"Dad!" I groaned and my dad pulled my mum off of me and I released my breath.

"Love, you're going to end up squashing her sooner or later if you don't let up she not a little 3 year old running to you every time she scraped her knee" he said softly and my mum grinned.

"Hey! I am standing right here…and it wasn't every time…and it was Andrew's fault he pushed me!" I said and folded my arms across my chest and pouted and my parents chuckled as did the others.

Carlisle and Esme came over and they both hugged me.

"Sweetheart you were wonderful, your mother wasn't kidding when she says you have an amazing voice!" Esme squealed and I giggled and thanked her.

The others had all said their opinions and I was looking around for where Edward had sneaked off to and then I noticed my dad had gone too.

"Mum, where's dad?" I asked even though I had a sneaky suspicion about who he was with.

"Oh your father just went to talk with someone that's all" my mother said dismissively and carried on chatting with Esme and Carlisle.

I decided to play it on for a bit "Carlisle where is Edward, I forgot to ask him about something earlier?" I said trying to hold back a smile and Carlisle sniggered.

"You mean after you two sneaked out of here for over 2 hours, you still forgot to ask him something, Bella, tut, tut" Carlisle said laughing as did Esme and my mum and I looked away and blushed before clearing my throat.

"Yes, I did, Edward won't let you speak a word when your out in that garden…I swear…" I said shaking my head.

"I wonder why he is so fascinated by the gardens here, he never is at home" Esme said and I thought this was my cue.

"Or…it could be per-chance that your son is busy talking to my father and he'd rather speak privately outside…" I said dismissively and they all looked away and I groaned.

"I…that boy…I swear he is dead when I get my hands on him…the cheeky…cheater!" I muttered and they turned to me and I looked at them questioningly.

"Do you know what they're talking about Bella?" Carlisle asked and I shrugged.

"Oh, if your son is talking to my father about what I think he is talking to him about…forgive me for when I slap him around the back of his head" I said innocently and they all laughed as did Alice and the others who came over to join us.

"What did that cousin of ours do now?" Kate asked laughing and I smiled.

"Well it looks like Edward is going to be in trouble with Bella when he gets back…" Carlisle said and the others laughed but I couldn't miss the glare that Tanya through my way.

Then I got that feeling and I rose my hand to my necklace just as Aro, Marcus and Caius came over and they looked at me worried and my mother removed my hand whilst the Denali's apart from Eleazer looked at me weird like.

I let out a deep breath as my mother and Esme rubbed my shoulders trying to make me come back out of what I was looking at.

"Sweetheart what is it" Esme asked and I heard the doors open and Edward and my father came in and took one look and rushed over.

"Darling what is it? What does she sense?" my father asked and I was coming back out and I felt myself falling until I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me and I opened my eyes to see Edward watching me intently as he helped me back up and I all but collapsed into his chest but he held me and refused to let go.

"Bella darling, what is it!?" my dad said panicking and I was so shaken that I think I was shaking.

"Bella!" Edward said alarmed and I looked up into his eyes.

"Carolynia…" I whispered and Aro, Marcus and Caius growled and Caius grabbed my hand and I turned to look at him.

"Where Bella? Where is she? What is she doing?" Caius asked and I took a deep breath and I was still shaking.

"Who is Carolynia, Aro?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head and Edward just held me against his chest and whispered in my ear.

"It's alright Bella, no one will hurt you ever" he said softly and I could hear the others talking whilst Aro called the guards eventually I stopped shaking and I looked up into Edward's eyes and he pushed a strand from my face and smiled at me and I smiled back and he released me but kept his arm around my waist supporting me.

"Bella, thank god your okay! Now you and your parents are going to Coventry the rest of us will stay here and deal with Carolynia" Aro said and I shook my head.

"No" I growled and Aro turned to look at me in surprise.

"my parents go home, but I am staying…Carolynia was my fault and I clean up my own messes and no one is going to get hurt by her because of what I did, no if's, and's or but's" I said in an even tone and Aro looked at me and sighed.

"Aro, you can't be serious!" Caius shouted and I looked at him as did everyone else.

"As soon as Carolynia arrives she'll go straight after Bella, no way is she staying here!" Jane growled and I glared at her.

"You think I don't know that!" I spat at her and she turned to me surprised as did everyone else.

"Then why the hell do you want to stay, to get yourself killed?" Alec asked and I growled at him and Edward's grip on my waist tightened.

"What! You don't think handling Thantos at the age of 12/13; a man with much more power than me even now and I still beat him them in case you've forgotten- has any match compared to Carolynia, you think I can't handle myself against her!" I screamed at him and he looked taken back.

"That's not what we meant Bella!" Jane said resigned as well as Alec.

"Good, Carolynia is mine! If she decides to bring and puppets you can handle them got it!" I was beyond angry and I just couldn't seem to calm down but they nodded all the same and I looked back to the masters and they looked shocked but nodded and I released my breath.

I turned to my parents "Mum, dad you need to go" I said as softly as I could and they nodded and gave me quick hugs and left with Illiana and Karsh.

Aro and the others went to sort out the rest of the covens that remained asking them to leave but the Cullens wouldn't and then Edward pulled me aside.

"Bella, what are you doing? I am not letting you fight!" Edward growled and I was actually taken back myself and no one had ever done that before, I must be going soft in my old age.

"Edward…" I whimpered and he shook his head but grabbed my face in his palms and rested my head against his.

"I know you're a fierce fighter Bella, I've seen the memories of all the others from your last fights…I'm just…scared…I don't want you to be hurt…" I cut him off and looked to the side no one was looking so I kissed him quickly.

"Edward" I said stroking his face "I won't get hurt, unlike you guys I can't be hurt that easily and…just so you know…" I said breaking off and whispered in his ear "I can't be set on fire, you're the only one who knows that so please keep control of this thought" I whispered pulling back.

Edward's eyes were wide and he nodded and then smiled brightly but then he suddenly frowned and looked at me.

"Bella…" he said and I groaned.

"What!" I said and he chuckled and leant down slightly to my ear.

"I really wouldn't make that sound in future by the way…" he whispered huskily and I shuddered.

"If your fighting, then so am I…" he said and I was about to argue back but he kissed me behind my ear and down my jaw quickly before pulling back and I lost complete train of thought.

Edward…fighting…wiht…with…me…okay…and stupidly enough I nodded and he grinned and it took me a few seconds before all coherent thoughts came back into my head and he was still grinning.

"Wait a sec…N..." he cut me off and ran off to tell Aro and I was straight behind him but apparently not fast enough as Aro already said yes.

"You little cheater!" I shouted at him and he just laughed and I wacked him on the back of the head and he just stuck his tongue out at me…oh what I could do with that tongue….WAIT…WHAT!...Come on girl…head out of the gutter, now is not the right time to be thinking like that!

And I shook my head and when I looked up the Cullens were looking back and forth between me and Edward.

"What?" we said in unison and they grinned and Edward and I turned to look at each other and just shrugged.

"Bella?" Jane said and I turned to look at her and she smiled.

"Dress" she said pointing at me.

"Oh! Yeah right…what was I thinking…?" I said and she just laughed.

**EPOV:**

Bella suddenly laughed and then she just disappeared and we all looked down and where she stood a second ago now stood a puddle of silver and Alice and Rosalie screamed and I just stood in shock as the puddle suddenly stood up and transformed into Bella but no longer wearing a dress. She was wearing tight black leather cat suit that had a belt with a few instruments in it and she was wearing a pair of 3 inch black knee high boots and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and hung forward.

That wasn't the thing that bothered me though, the thing was the cat suit it hung to Bella's every curve showing her beautiful round chest and curvaceous hips and long skinny legs complete with toned body. She was captivating to say the least; she was so god damn sexy in that thing the things I wanted to do to her right there…and I suddenly felt a tightening in my trousers and I had to get my thoughts out of the gutters and fast!

**BPOV:**

When I transformed back into my body all the Cullens were staring at me and I noticed how Edward's eyes had darkened rapidly his eyes held masses of…lust? But just looking into them made my thought process go straight to the gutters again.

What the hell was wrong with me? Now was not the time and I began to think of all the fighting techniques I had been taught from the Volturi and what Illiana and Karsh. That calmed me down enough even though it had only been a few seconds and I noticed suddenly Edward straining bulge! Holy mother of god! Hmmm…it was actually comforting to know that I had that effect on Edward. I pealed my eyes away quickly and the others were still staring.

"What?" I asked and Alice and Rosalie looked at me like I'd grown and extra head.

"What do you mean 'what?' you just melted on the floor only to come back wearing something completely different…how can we not be shocked by that!?" Rosalie asked and I laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…it's just these guys are used to it…erm I do that to change out of clothes quickly or if I have to get into flat areas or such and such" I said dismissively and then Emmett booming laugh sounded.

"No way that is awesome!!!!" he shouted and we all laughed.

_5 hours later…._

The fight was over, no one was hurt…on our side at least, Aro invited the Cullens to stay a bit longer and thank fully they agreed, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Edward or the others yet.

Edward and I decided to go on another walk outside and as soon as we were a good bit from the castle Edward pushed me against the nearest tree and started ravaging my mouth, it was so unexpected but delicious and I moaned as our tongues battled together and the electric between us seem to grow more and more. Edward broke off only to trail kisses down my neck and to my collarbone licking and nipping on his way down.

He pulled away to look at me in the eye and I couldn't control my breathing and neither could Edward.

"I have been dying to do that ever since you changed into this thing" he said huskily and grabbed the fabric of my cat suit and I smirked and pulled his lips back to mine and his hands grabbed hold of my hips and I grabbed hold of his locks and dug my hands through his hair.

We pulled away panting after about 20 minutes of heavy making out.

"Bella" Edward said pulling me down to the ground with him and we lay there and stared up at the night sky cuddled together.

After a few minutes I had something that was bugging my mind.

"Edward what did you and my dad talk about earlier?" I asked softly drawing patterns on his chest with my fingers and he sighed and turned to look at me and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I asked him wither he ever thought about bringing you home now that your old enough and there is no danger" he said softly and I sighed but I wasn't mad or upset.

"So what did he say?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"He said he would love to have you back home and your mother would too, your father thought about wither they should've sent you here in the first place" he said and I gasped and shook my head.

"I'm glad they did Edward…you know why?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Because if my parents hadn't I would never have met you and I would've been the same boring self and I wouldn't have ever fallen in love Edward" I said cuddling closer, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head and rested his against mine.

"I am glad for that but Bella you can't stay here anymore…" he said and I shook my head.

"Edward I have to…if I don't how will I ever see you again" I said and I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Bella my love, I thought of that and I spoke to your dad about that and he said you could come and visit us anytime you liked even stay over for a few days and you could see us more than you do now" he said and I looked up into his beautiful gold eyes and I smiled and kissed him passionately and he returned it.

"Okay" I said after I broke away and Edward grinned and pounced on me once again and I giggled as he placed kisses all over me.

"I love you so much my Bella, I just want you safe even if I can't be there to keep you safe" he said and stroked my cheek as I did his.

"I love you too my Edward and…maybe…one day we could be together like the rest of your family…" I said shyly and he grinned and kissed me.

"I would love that, to be able to show the world that you are mine…you don't know how happy that would make me" he said and I giggled and we both sat up we didn't have much longer left and I had to see the others before they left.

"Edward I want you to have something" I said and I reached up to my necklace because behind my necklace was a small silver ribbon with my name engraved on it and I gave it to him.

"So you have a piece of me with you…always" I smiled sadly and he grinned and took the ribbon and pushed up his sleeve where there was a black wrist band, I fingered the intricate design on it.

"What is this?" I asked him and he smiled and pulled me into his lap.

"This is our Cullen crest, we all have this symbol engraved somewhere Alice and Rosalie have there's on a necklace, Esme a ring, and all us guys have a wrist band" he said smiling at me and I smiled too.

He took the ribbon and tied it onto his wrist band and he kissed me.

"I never take this band off, even at school so when ever I see it now until I see you again I will always think about you" he said and I grinned at him and kissed him fiercely and he returned it lovingly.

We headed back inside to the others and sooner than we thought I had to say goodbye.

Esme hugged me so lovingly that I could've cried and when she pulled away she cradled my face.

"Sweetheart, if you ever need us you know where we are and if you can't find us head straight to Kate's, promise?" she said and I nodded and smiled.

"I will" and she hugged me again as did everyone else and I walked them downstairs to load up the cars and the guards said they'd see me upstairs and when none of the other Cullens were looking Edward kissed me quickly and passionately to say goodbye and that was it they all got into their cars and drove off and I waved and watched as the cars faded into the night sky and over the last hill.

I felt the whole start to appear in my chest as I walked back into the castle the others were all busy so I headed up to my room and sat at my piano and just started to play as the tears flowed down my face and I watched whilst playing as the sun came up to show a new day and it was then as I watched the sun appear through the small windows I realized I didn't belong in Volterra anymore and with that thought I got up and grabbed my phone and sound proofed my room so that no one would hear.

After the second ring the phone was picked up.

"Dad?... I want to come home" I said trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"_You want us to come and get you?"_ my father asked happily.

"Yes, but I don't want you to tell Aro that I asked just come up with something please?" I asked and I started sniffing.

"_Yes darling of course! Please don't cry my little girl were on our way sweetie"_ my mother said having obviously grabbed the phone off of my dad.

"Mum, I want to come home to where I belong…" That was all I had to say within seconds I could hear my parents downstairs and within the next hour I was back in Coventry.

I was no longer Bella Volturi, I was Bella Apollo once more and that is the name I shall carry from now on. I will never forget Volterra because it brought me two of the happiest moments of my life and now I only had a week I decided and I was going to Forks but until then…

_Hello, my love jst to let u knw I'm home…my Coventry and I will c u soon, my Edward. X – B._

I text him to let him know and I began unpacking and placing everything in the areas of where they should be. Once I was done I opened up my large Victorian window and I sat on the sofa ledge and watched as the sun was just coming up over our mountains. I felt the vibration of the phone against my foot and I picked it up.

_Hello to you too my Angel, I'm so glad u r home nd safe at last. I cn't wait 2 c u my baby, thinking of u always my Bella. I love u X– E._

I wanted to cry with joy at my loves words, I wasn't sure I wanted to wait a week to see him maybe 3 days will be enough.

I wanted the 3 days to hurry up and go already so I could see my Edward and of course the others too, but the more I thought about him it wasn't long before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep thinking about a certain god like man with gold eyes and wild bronze hair.


	5. Chapter 5 Visitors

**A/N- **Hey guys,

I know it's been long since i've updated but i'm on holiday at the moment for 3 weeks, OH YEAH BABY!

But anyway i hope you guys like it and review please and i will update as soon as i can but the internet can be faulty at the hotel so you're going to have to be patient please!

By the way i will be updating - Myself, Edward and Volterra by this evening so heads up!

love you guys!

X- Paramore Angel - X

* * *

Chapter 5

Visitors

**EPOV:**

It had been a week since the Volterra ball and I had only received one text off of Bella and I really did miss her. I was quiet around the house and at school and ever so often my mother would throw me sad glances.

I was glad that Bella was safe but I never could fully understand why her parents sent her to the Volturi. I mean yes, they were old friends but was there really no one else? Aro liked to know about all of our kind and other mythical beings just in case but it was too dangerous for Bella, for Aro to treat her like his little pet. I knew Bella had more power than she let on; she was very smart about keeping her extent of her powers to herself.

We had just got home from school and we heard Carlisle was home and Jasper and I looked at each other.

"Who's here Edward?" Rosalie asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, we weren't expecting anyone were we?" I said to Alice and she shook her head.

"Can you hear there thoughts?" Jasper asked me and I motioned for him to give me one second.

I tried to listen and I got nothing and I knew there was only one person in the world who I couldn't hear their thoughts and I grinned the others raised their eyebrows but I didn't have time to answer there questions before I ran inside.

Esme and Carlisle looked up as I came in and I looked to the left and there sat Bella next to her parents looking as beautiful as ever!

She looked up suddenly and her eyes made contact with mine and I heard the others come in behind me and I paid no notice.

"Edward!" she said happily before launching off of the chair and into my awaiting arms. I pulled her straight into my chest and buried my face in her hair and breathed in her glorious scent as she did mine before hearing her little giggle and she pulled back to look at me.

"Hey" she said laughing and I chuckled watching as a beautiful grin came across her face.

"Hey to you too, how come you didn't tell me you were coming?" I asked her confused but happy all the same and she giggled.

"I wanted to surprise you…all of you I mean" she said shyly and the others laughed behind me and I jumped slightly as I forgot about them being behind me.

"Are you going to let her go bro' so we can hug Bella too?" Emmett asked and the others laughed and Bella blushed slightly and I released her and stepped aside as Alice and Rosalie hugged Bella then Emmett and Jasper.

We all sat down before greeting Bella's parents and we all got chatting, Bella was talking away with Esme and I took this time to take in her appearance. Bella was wearing beautiful emerald green corset top with shoulder straps and a gold floor length skirt. The corset showed her beautiful figure and as she spoke and laughed I watched as her hair would move with her but still frame her heart shaped face. The black of her hair contrasted with her pale skin against the green of her dress along with the blue stripes through her hair that was luminescent almost. Her gold eyes with magical, yes I have seen gold eyes all the time but none like hers. Her eyes had a blue and silver rim around the edge of the gold and if you looked closely you saw the blue and silver flecks through the gold which was so beautiful I could almost get lost in them.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned my head to see Alice and Jasper watching me with raised eyebrows.

_Edward you might want to watch it _Alice thought and I looked at her curiously.

_Dude, y'know you're practically drooling over Bella _Jasper thought and I consciously wiped my mouth and Alice and Jasper burst out laughing as I wiped away a little bit of venom that had flowed over my lip. The others turned to them and I growled which only made them laugh louder.

"Kids, is there some joke that we've missed that has you laughing like hyenas in front of our guests?" Carlisle asked and I smiled smugly at them and they glared at me before a sly smile crossed both of their faces.

"Nothing dad, just Edward" Alice said before Jasper continued.

"He seems to be having a little drooling issue" Jasper said laughing and I growled at him and I heard Emmett snigger as well as Rosalie and my parents looked at me.

"Something wrong son?" Carlisle asked me and I shook my head but I then thought that maybe I should go out and get a little air.

"No but I think…that I'm going to go hunt…if that's alright, I don't mean to seem rude to our guests" I said apologetically and Carlisle and Esme smiled at me.

"That's fine Edward" Esme said as she stood up to kiss my cheek "Have a good hunt" she said and I nodded and looked at Carlisle and he nodded too. I took one last look at Bella and she smiled before turning back to Rosalie before anyone noticed and I hid my smile before turning to head out the front door and ran into the forest.

I was happy Bella and her parents were here but I couldn't even look at her without drooling for god sake! Could I be anymore pathetic? I really couldn't do anything without my family spotting and I didn't want that and I'm pretty sure it was the same with Bella. She couldn't do anything without her parents noticing.

I decided to get my mind off of things for now and go hunting; I ran through the forest and headed up to the mountains to find a mountain lion. Shortly after I picked up the scent of one and went after it, it was nice and refreshing almost.

Once I was done I made my way down the mountains and decided to head for a run, I didn't get very far before I smelled another vampire and I stopped and looked around and followed the scent, it smelt familiar but something was different about this scent. The next thing I knew I was looking at a mountain lion standing ready to attack and I watched because the next thing someone jumped down from the tree and I watched as they circled the poor lion.

Whilst the person was busy I took the time to look at them, it was a woman who had long black hair with that familiar blue stripes and I had to stop the gasp. It was Bella, my Bella hunting? But she wasn't a vampire otherwise I would've smelt it wouldn't I?

I watched as she hunted her pray, she circled watching the lion's every moment and responded with a growl of her own when it growled at her. Before long she pounced on the lion and snapped its neck and drank, there was something enthralling about watching her hunt; I couldn't take my eyes off of her, every turn, every twist, even when the wind blew her hair I would see and take it in. The sun was just setting and I watched as the orange glow cast its self on her I thought she looked beautiful before, she was truly dazzling now. As soon as that thought occurred in my mind she turned abruptly from her pray and went to burry the carcass, she was out of my sight range so I decided to follow her.

As I turned around a tree there sat Bella at a tree with her eyes closed, I couldn't help but watch her as the sun danced across her skin leaving in its wake the sparks like diamonds across her pale skin. Suddenly her eyes sprung open and I hid behind the tree slightly wondering what had caused her suddenness. Her head turned in my direction and her gaze fell upon mine and she smiled which I returned and she motioned for me to come sit next to her which I did.

She turned to look at me as I sat down next her and I motioned for her to come closer and she did, she settled down into my arms next to the side of me and snuggled into my side and I kissed her head.

"Bella?" I asked after a few minutes and she turned her head to look at me and her beautiful gold-blue-silver eyes looked at me.

"Yes Edward?" she asked her voice was like pure honey, so sweet, so calm so…Bella.

"Bella why do you smell like a vampire now and you didn't in Volterra?" I asked her and her eyes held shock.

"I…I don't know, I didn't know anything was different then than it is now" she said sadly, and I kissed her cheek.

"Its okay don't worry about it for now I was just curious that's all but either way you smell heavenly" I said and she smiled and blushed slightly.

"You don't smell too bad either" she said still blushing and I chuckled a 'thank you' and we both sat in comfortable silence and watched the sun go down and the moon come up.

I hadn't noticed but in the few hours I had started stroking Bella's hair and I noticed now that she started purring, it was heavenly to listen to and I was happy that I was the one responsible for making her make that sound.

After a few minutes Bella looked up at me and smiled but there was something behind her eyes when she was looking at me, her eyes pealed away from mine as she ran her hand over my chest and I hummed in contentment. I watched as her eyes moved from my chest and down my body and back up to my face but this time her eyes were darker and her hand stopped its movement on my chest and I was pretty sure that my eyes were just as dark.

I pulled Bella onto my lap and turned her to face me and I pulled her face to mine, as soon as our lips met the electricity started between us again and it was wonderful. I broke off and began trailing kisses down to Bella's neck and gently sucked on her collar bone. Her head flew back and she moaned as I continued sucking, I knew from Bella's skin that it would leave a mark but at this moment I couldn't care less. It showed that she was mine and mine alone.

I pulled away not long after and looked to see where a little mark was already forming and I pulled Bella's lips back to mine and she moaned as I brushed my tongue against her lips silently begging for entrance. She opened her mouth to me and we both groaned as our tongues battled together fiercely.

We pulled away from our heated kiss not long after, we stayed for a few minutes our heads just resting together as we calmed our breathing.

"I have to get back, there going to wonder where I've been" she said and I nodded, I knew she had to get back before me.

"It's okay, I know love. I'll see you later, you better get back- I'll see you in half an hour" I said and I gave her a parting kiss. She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled before running off back in the direction of the house. When she was gone I took the liberty of taking a look at the lion that she caught, it was quite a nice one too, and very big considering Bella was only 5ft 7. This was generally the size of cat that I went after so it was quite impressive.

After seeing my little Bella fight in Volterra and watching her hunt I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, _my_ little Bella was quite the woman and I guess that, that was due to the way she was brought up. Losing her parents and having to learn and live and look after hundreds of lives that all relied in her little 12 year old hands- that must've been quite something for her to go through but she was my little light and my everything.

I never thought that I was worthy of love when I came into this life and I always thought that there was no one out there who could be for me but now I see I was wrong. Bella is my life she has brought colour to the black and white world I once saw. Yes she's not completely a vampire but that doesn't matter to me.

I looked up at my watch suddenly and realised it had been over an hour already since I said goodbye to Bella, I better get back to the house before they start worrying.

I ran back to the house, I was about a mile and a half away when I heard Bella talking to Esme and I slowed down to listen to what was being said.

"Esme aren't you worried about Edward being gone this long, I mean I went out to hunt and I'd been and come back and he left a good hour ahead of me?" Bella asked but I couldn't help but here the worry behind her voice, I didn't like it she shouldn't worry especially about me.

"Bella dear do not worry about Edward he will be fine, if he wasn't Alice would've seen and wouldn't you know too?" Esme asked and I heard Bella's quiet sigh.

"Yes…but still, he's my friend…and shouldn't it be natural to worry about a friend?" Bella asked sneakily and I had to hide my chuckle.

"Yes but…" Esme said but she was cut off by Alice.

"Bella don't worry about Edward, after he hunts he always goes for a run and sometimes he can be gone for up to 12 hours so were used to it, don't worry" Alice said and I heard Bella sigh again and a silent 'kay'.

I wanted to comfort Bella right now, I didn't want to make her worry and I certainly didn't want her to be upset. I knew I had to get home so I picked up the speed and ran home. I slowed to a human pace and jogged up the front steps and went inside and headed into the living room where the others were watching TV. Esme smiled at me as did the others.

Bella smiled too but there was something behind her eyes when she did but I couldn't quite make it out.

A few hours later Bella's father spoke to me through his thoughts, which was very surprising.

_Edward can we talk please, outside in private?_ Dion asked me and I nodded and we both stood up and I let him go first. I didn't look back to see if the others noticed.

Once we were outside we both ran and I was surprised at his speed because it wasn't far off of mine. When we were about 3 miles away we stopped and walked at a slow human pace.

"Edward, I've noticed that you and Bella are quiet close friends since you first met in Volterra am I right?" he asked me but I found that his thoughts were very controlled so I couldn't figure out where this was going.

"Yes, I think Bella is one of the closest friends I've had in years, I get along well with my siblings and Alice and I are probably the closest but Bella's different sir and I'm very glad I met her" I said respectfully and he smiled and nodded.

"Yes I can understand that to some extent my brother and I were close when we were younger…" he broke off and I knew there was something else.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking what happened to your brother?" I asked and he sighed and smiled sadly.

"Has Bella ever mentioned 'the darkness'?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You mean Thantos? Yes, she has mentioned him. She told me about everything that happened when she was younger as because of her gift she knew everything about me so she told me and I was glad that she trusted me so much to tell me, but what about him?" I asked and he smiled grimly.

"Yes Thantos…he…he is…was my brother" he said and I stared at him in shock.

His own brother tried to kill him and his wife and his niece that's despicable.

"But…why would he do that to Bella?…to you and Miranda as well…how?"

"I know Edward, we didn't understand it at first but I'll tell you how it started but Bella knows only half of this so please this is to be kept between us" he said and I nodded.

"It started when our father was on his deathbed, Bella's grandfather that is. She was only 3 years old at the time and only remembers him briefly, but out of me and Thantos I was the more responsible one, I was more compassionate about our people, Thantos was only after power he was older than me so naturally people expected him to take over and a lot of our people didn't like this. Thantos didn't care, he only wanted money, power and people to bow down to his feet.

Our father decided on his deathbed that Thantos was too immature and so he left our world to me, I was only 19 at the time so after our father passed on Thantos just when mad he started trying to threaten people into doing what he wanted instead of me but no one would listen. Each time he did it he lost more and more respect and I gained it by listening to peoples problems and helping and trying to change the country for the better, however Thantos tried to counteract things that I did and eventually our mother found out and he was banned from any royal activity this really didn't help his case.

Then when Bella was 10 years old that was when he became 'the darkness' he gained dark magic and was able to turn into a shadow and other dark forms enabling him to travel. He began taking the lives of the people who worked on our farm lands but he spread them out so far the guards didn't pick up on it until he began moving further inward, we lost many guards and many of our people some bear in mind we got back but there was about 45 out about 6,000 that didn't get their lives back.

When Bella was 12 things got worse and I went out with the guards to try and trace this thing that was destroying our world when Thantos trapped us and I was taken along with my guards. One of our guards escaped Thantos and got back to Miranda and Bella and so that then left Mirada in control. Our kingdom was used to men ruling not women so it was quite a change. Then Thantos trapped Miranda one day when she and a few guards went out looking for me and she left Bella with her guardians, and of course she got taken too. When I found Miranda on the side of the shadows she was in a bad state she was so scared for Bella she was still learning her magic and her royal duties as well so how would she cope.

Our little girl proved us wrong though, within the year without much help from her guardians as they were training the guards she mastered a lot of her magic and that was very rare for someone as young as her.

Then came the day Thantos attacked the castle he thought it would be easy but it wasn't, Bella conjured up a very powerful spell that she had found not what Illiana and Karsh had given her but she won and we were freed but then came the problem. We were still shadows and Bella wouldn't be able to see us, but as the years went on Bella was now 17 and approaching her 18th and then came the day she found us, she restored us and everyone that belonged to our kingdom and destroyed the shadows that were placed there because of the murders and other wrong doings.

Bella had taken control and grown up very fast she had learnt her royal duties as well as the basics she needed for her magic but the thing we didn't realise was Bella had stopped aging and we didn't know why and we discovered that so had we and to top that off her magic was growing.

It wasn't safe for our little girl so we sent her to Aro, knowing that he and his brothers would take care of her and the guards were enough to protect her.

Whilst she was in Volterra, Thantos had come back into power and things were dangerous once again, we couldn't let him find out where Bella was and we couldn't let him destroy us again and we couldn't let Bella know so Miranda and I did but we took his magic from him first and turned it to light magic and placed it in a locket. You see Edward we've asked Bella to come home years ago once it was safe, Bella is 94 years old now but she doesn't have a partner. I was married to Miranda when I was 20 and my parents their marriage was different it was arranged but they were perfect for each other but Miranda and I want Bella to choose someone she loves. After our chat in Volterra you made her listen and when she fought Carolynia you again made her back down. Neither her mother or I have ever made Bella back down from something she feels responsible for so how you did it I do not know.

But we want Bella to be happy, find someone to be happy with but there is no one in our world that has made her happy…" Dion said sadly, after hearing all of this I truly understood a lot more now than I did from Bella's story but I really didn't like the fact of Bella having to marry anyone. I want to be the one who makes her happy, I want to be the one that…dare I say it? I want her to be the one who chooses to marry me!

"Except you Edward" Dion said and I looked at him confused.

"Both Miranda and I saw how happy Bella was when you walked through the doors earlier on both occasions, she may try to hide it but she can't because of our magic. I know she cares for you Edward…but may I ask?" he said and I nodded unsure about where this was going.

"Do you _care_ about Bella?" he asked me and I felt my eyes widen but I couldn't help but tell him the truth. He is after all the father of my love and what kind of impression would that make if I lied to him.

"Yes sir I do, Bella has changed something in me from the first time we met and whenever she is near I feel alive and so…happy but when she's not I miss her, I miss her more than the others could comprehend. I will say that I do think of Bella as more than a friend but I will not tell her that" I said I couldn't tell him everything after all, things had to look natural and steady.

"May I ask why?" he said and I nodded.

"I value her friendship too much to lose it by opening my mouth, and I don't want to lose her by freaking her out if she doesn't fell the same sir" I said and he nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"Edward I know my daughter, she rarely takes an interest in someone so quickly. If she'd had her way she would've brought us here days ago she was so excited and happy but from the way she greeted you when you walked in I can defiantly say that all her hype about coming to see you guys was for you" he said chuckling, I didn't know what to say I was honestly speechless.

"Edward, I like you, you're a very charming young man and a gentleman I know that you would never mistreat Bella…so I guess I'm saying that I give you permission that if you wish to date my daughter then I wish you all the best of luck." He said smiling at me brightly and I grinned and nodded and we turned to make our way back to the house.

We were silent mostly on the way back I was busy thinking about what I was going to do. I wanted to take her out somewhere nice but just the two of us, I then remembered about the little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Bella liked the simpler things even though she was a princess, she didn't like all these grand over the top kind of places only small and simple and that just heightened her sweet compassionate gentle nature even though she can be fierce but that's not her preferred self.

We got back to the house Dion walked in first and sat down next to Miranda and he nodded at her and she looked up at me as I sat down next to Bella.

_Thank you Edward and good luck! _Miranda thought and I smiled and bowed my head slightly. Bella was just looking back and forth between me and her parents before looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I just shook my head and smiled and she pouted and I had to look away and take a few deep breaths, if only she knew how easily she could break me by doing that, actually it wouldn't surprise me if she did know what she did.

After a few more hours of chatting I got up with Esme to make Bella and her parents something to eat. Once that was done Esme took the food she made into Dion and Miranda, I stayed in the kitchen finishing up the Chinese dish that I'd made for Bella specifically when I felt two small arms wrap around my waist. I turned slightly and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Is this for me?" she asked and I nodded and she looked at the food.

"Is that Chinese?" she asked and I nodded chuckling and she smiled at me.

"You remembered?!" she said cheerily and I chuckled as I nodded and she kissed me.

"Of course I did, I remember all you favourites. Chinese, Italian, sushi, Thai how could I forget the things that make you happy?" I said and she smiled beautifully and she pulled me too her and kissed me properly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her straight to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and dug her hands into my hair and tugged slightly causing me to moan into her mouth, and I felt her smile into the kiss and I knew I was going to have to get her back for that.

A sudden clearing of the throat pulled us apart and we looked to see Jasper standing against the door and had a big grin on his face as he looked at us.

"Your mother is wondering what was taking so long Bella, so she asked me to come and get you…well at least I know what was taking you so long now" he said chuckling and Bella blushed.

She grabbed her food off of the counter and rushed into the living room her face cherry red. Jasper laughed as she went past and then turned to me with raised eyebrows and I looked away but had a smile on my face still.

_Someone seems very happy and was very busy when I walked in…_ he sang in his head and I threw an orange at his retreating figure and I heard him yell from the living room as the orange hit his shirt. I walked in and leaned against the door frame and stood with folded arms and a smile.

"You little…" I cut him off laughing.

"Your own fault big bro' you need to learn to keep your nose out of other peoples business and _not_ to mock me about it after in your thoughts" I said smugly and he glared at me.

"Edward!" Alice screeched and I flinched and Jasper grinned.

"That was a brand new shirt I just brought" she said looking at the shirt "this will never come out! You are so taking me shopping next week am I understood?!" she shouted and I glared at her.

"You tell your husband to keep his nosy self out of the way and we won't have a problem and there is no way I am driving you all the way to Seattle so you can clutter up my baby with your bags…no thank you!" I said sternly and she smiled smugly.

"That's enough all of you" Carlisle said and we looked to him.

"Alice, Edward will drive you and Rose to the shops next weekend" he said and I stared in shock this was not the time for my father to go soft on the girls.

"But…" I said upset before Carlisle cut me off.

"You will take Alice's car though, and if you can't get all your bags in then that's your own fault for going over board. The last time I let you go shopping you went mad on the debit cards Alice, remember I can easily cut you off for the next month if you do it again, understood?" he said, he was fair but stern Alice got her way too many times.

"Yes dad…" she sighed and then Carlisle turned to Jasper.

"Apologise to your brother then go and get cleaned up" he said and Jasper sighed and nodded.

"Sorry Edward, sorry to you to Bella" he said and I watched as Bella smiled and shrugged and I nodded before Alice and Jasper ran upstairs and I winked at Bella and she bit her lip to stop herself from giggling but didn't quiet make it completely silent.

Once that was all settled I sat down next to Bella and we all watched a few films and the occasional chatting. I wrapped my arm around the top of Bella's shoulders and she smiled before snuggling into me and I cuddled her closer and she rested her head against my chest and after not to long I watched as her eyes gently fluttered closed and her breathing stopped.

I was a little alarmed at that and I looked up to her father and he smiled at us.

_Don't worry she never breaths when she sleeps, she never did when she was little either. You two look quiet cosy there though? _He thought chuckling and I smiled and looked away nervously.

"Edward why don't you take Bella upstairs and put her in the spare room for the night next to yours" Esme said and I nodded before looking at Alice with raised eyebrows and she ringed her hands nervously.

"Erm mum, Bella can't stay…in the…spare room next to Edward" Alice said and Esme looked at Alice questioningly.

"Why not, the other spare room on our floor is for Dion and Miranda so why exactly can't she stay in there?" Esme said sternly and Alice looked even more nervous.

"Erm the spare room is kind of full…" Alice squeaked and Esme looked a little annoyed now and Carlisle was waiting for her answer too.

"What have you done young lady?!" Esme said and her voice was a little too loud and it woke Bella up, her eyelashes fluttered open and her gold-blue-silvery eyes looked into mine sleepily.

"Edward?" she whispered and I smiled and stroked her head.

"Bella dear, oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you sweetheart" Esme said apologetically.

"No, I shouldn't have fallen asleep I'm sorry" she said sweetly, but I could hear her tiredness in her voice.

"No, no, no sweetheart, now Alice why can't Bella stay in the spare room?" Esme asked and I smiled at Bella and she looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I ran out of room in my closet okay, I'm sorry!" Alice screamed and I felt Bella wince and I stroked her head soothingly and she relaxed into me.

"Alice keep it down" I said harshly but quietly so I didn't disturb Bella and she mouthed 'sorry' and I noticed that Dion and Miranda smiled at me and I kissed the top of Bella's head and she smiled as her eyes closed again.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you ran out of room in your closet so you felt the need to just spread all of your clothes in the spare room?" Esme said unusually calm.

"Yes, I'm sorry…it was a sale so I dunno…I'm just sorry, really I am mum!" she shouted and I felt Bella wince again at the highness in Alice's voice.

"Alice" I growled and she looked apologetically at me and Bella again before turning back to mum and dad, I felt Bella tap my hand and she pulled my arm to wrap around her waist completely and I smiled at her as she blushed and I wrapped my other arm around her too and she snuggled further into my chest before whispering but only loud enough that I would hear over all the commotion.

"Carlisle's going to cut off her credit cards and debit cards for the next month and if she wants to buy anything she either has to work to get the money for anything she wants to buy or she has to sell the clothes that she's worn once and has never worn again" she said and let out a little giggle as I let out a low chuckle.

"Edward?" Esme called me and I looked up to my mother and she smiled at Bella's more or less sleeping form in arms.

"Bella can sleep in your bed seeing as you never use it, if that's alright with Miranda and Dion?" she asked and they nodded but Miranda looked to me and I could see the glint of worry behind her eyes, As if I would ever hurt Bella.

"Okay, like you said I never use it- I have my couch and I probably just read one of my books or listen to my Ipod" I said and Carlisle smiled proudly at me as he knew I was saying it to reassure Dion and Miranda about there daughter.

I looked to Bella and she was fast asleep and I really didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful so I looked to Dion.

"Sir, am I alright to carry her? I'd really rather not wake her" I said and he smiled.

"That's fine Edward and to be honest from the looks of it, she wouldn't budge from your arms anytime soon anyhow" he said chuckling and the others joined in.

I smiled and lifted Bella bridal style into my arms and carried her upstairs, her arms instinctively wrapped around my neck and I smiled before kissing her cheek as I laid her down on the bed. I went to grab her arms from around her neck but she wouldn't budge even when I put a firm grip behind it but not to hard obviously. I tried again but she whimpered and I wondered wither I'd woken her until I heard her speak dreamily.

"No…please…stay…Edward…please…." She mumbled sleepily but even in her sleep I couldn't deny her what she wanted so I slid into the bed next to her and laid down beside her and she snuggled back into my chest as I held her.

I didn't want any music or my books because I was more than content to just lay here and watch her sleep. Her beautiful face in the moon light that shone through my windows made her look like a sleeping angel, because to me that's what she was- my angel, my little gift that had been sent to me to rescue me from over 100 years worth of purgatory and I had never in my life been more grateful. This beautiful woman had become my everything in such a small space of time I didn't understand how that had happened but it did and to be honest I really wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**REVIEW- **So what did you guys think?

Let me Know 'Kay?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6 Changes

**A/N- **Hi readers,

This is my newest update and i hope you guys like it!

i did go a little over board; **warning: VERY LONG! **This chapter was just something my imagination got a little carried away with!

enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx Paramore Angel xxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 6

Changes

**EPOV:**

I was still laid down in my bed next to Bella as she slept peacefully, my arms wrapped around her and her tiny hands wrapped around my waist and her head against my chest. I would occasionally run my fingers through her hair as it was spread across my chest; it was so soft and smelt of strawberries and berries. Sometimes as I stroked her head she would sigh in her sleep or she would purr like earlier and that sound was so comforting. It had been about and hour and half since she had fallen asleep when I heard quiet mumbles.

I looked up to see if she had woke but her eyes were closed still but she didn't breathe when she slept so that made it a little more difficult to tell when she was sleeping and when she wasn't.

Suddenly she sighed and her lips moved and she took another breath so I assumed she was waking up; but I thought humans needed more than an hour or so's sleep right? Oh! Wait god Edward you idiot! Bella is not human remember! God I could be so stupid sometimes, my self ranting was momentarily stopped when Bella spoke.

"Edward…." She said softly and I looked at her, her eyes were still closed but she was talking? Wait…is my Bella sleep talking? As if she heard my question she spoke again.

"_My _Edward…." She said and I smiled brightly at that, she was right though I belonged to her always…I just hoped that she belonged to me and again as if reading what I was thinking she spoke again.

"Mmmmm….Edward…I'm yours…always….yours". She spoke and I kissed her forehead and she sighed as I did.

"Just like I am yours, _my _Bella" I whispered to her and she smiled before carrying on sleeping. That was the last thing either of us said when suddenly I felt tired? That was strange vampires never got tired.

I suddenly felt my eyes fluttering and before long I was asleep in over 107 years and I dreamt of my sweet Bella…..

* * *

**ESPOV:**

Bella had fallen asleep over 2hours ago and we all heard when Edward tried to pull free of her grip but didn't work as she spoke and he didn't even try to fight it and I smiled and looked at Carlisle and he smiled too as we looked at Miranda and Dion and they were smiling as the others chuckled about it.

I was currently sitting with Miranda as Carlisle talked to Dion, Miranda and I decided to go check on Edward and Bella as we hadn't heard anything in over 2 hours from either of them and I could tell that Miranda was a little edgy.

I knocked on the door and expected Edward to answer or something but nothing, so I knocked again a little louder still nothing and I turn to look at Miranda and she was just as worried as I was. I turned the handle to Edward's room, it wasn't locked so I opened the door and we both let out a sigh of relief as we saw Bella fast asleep on Edward's chest at which we both smiled at but what was strange was Edward had his head resting on Bella and the pillow with his arms wrapped around her but his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply and I felt myself frown. It was almost as if he was asleep but that was impossible.

"Edward?" I called softly and got no response so I walked over to the bed and Miranda followed she too guessed that this was a little odd.

"Edward honey?" I called to him a little louder again but still nothing and I tapped his shoulder.

"Edward?!" I said getting a little panicked as I shook him gently, surly he would've heard of felt by now but he was still breathing deeply and his eyes closed as were Bella's.

"Edward!" I shouted and neither of them flinched and I was seriously panicking now and I heard the others come up the stairs and I turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle! What's wrong he won't move" I said scared and he came over and went to Edward as Alice grabbed my hand.

"Edward? Son?" he called and still nothing and I suddenly felt calm and I turned to my son jasper as he wrapped his arm around me.

"mum, Edward seems fine, I can still feel his emotions he feels calm and very content…y'know if I didn't know any better I would say he was asleep…but I know that's impossible" Jasper said and we smiled but were still confused that is until I heard Miranda and Dion.

"Uh-oh….not again!" they both groaned and we turned to look at them as they had grins on their faces and we all looked in confusion.

"Sorry Carlisle, Esme we didn't think that this would happen even with Edward" Miranda said and we were still confused.

"You see" Dion began "we found out when Bella was younger that whenever she fell into a deep sleep anyone who was touching her while she was this deep in sleep would also fall asleep…however we just believed that it would happen with our kind…we didn't expect this to happen with Edward, we are truly sorry" Dion said and I let out a breath of relief and turned to my son and smiled before turning to Carlisle and he chuckled as did the others.

"Well this is defiantly something new to consider and I'm sure Edward is very happy at the moment so we'll leave them to sleep and tell them when they wake up" Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around mine as we walked out of their room and back downstairs.

"It shouldn't be too long before Bella wakes, she only needs about 3-4 hours sleep about once a month" Miranda said and we nodded as we all sat back down and began chatting again until they woke up.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I knew I was asleep I just didn't know how but I didn't care, I got to dream happily about my beautiful Bella. I imagined watching her sleep every night only when she woke up every morning I was right there by her side and woke her from her sleeping form by soft kisses against her beautiful skin, her eyelashes would flutter against her skin before revealing her beautiful gold-blue-silver eyes to me and a soft smile would appear on her lips before bringing them to mine………..

I felt myself wake up and my eyes opened to see the sun setting and my arms still wrapped around my Bella as she slept peacefully. I have always wished that I could still sleep and tonight I got my wish and I was brimming over with happiness.

I turned my head to my Bella, somehow during my sleep she moved her head from my chest to be sitting right under my chin and her lips were just millimetres away from my skin and I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me.

I decided that I would wake Bella up just how I did in my dream, I moved her head slightly so that she was resting on my shoulder before lowering my lips to her head and trailed kisses down to her jaw and I felt her stir slightly so I continued from her jaw down to her neck and I felt her hum as my lips brushed against her skin before I came down to her collar bone and I kissed from one part to the next and she gasped as I began sucking slightly before she tried to stifle her moan and I felt her hands run up my arms and wove themselves into my hair and gently pulled.

I brought my face back up to hers where her gold eyes had turned to a dark honey and the blue and silver shone more prominently.

I stroked her face before pulling her lips to mine and she responded immediately, this kiss was passionate but I didn't want to take it too far as her parents were downstairs and I pulled back and she let out a big gust of breath and her eyes opened and she smiled brightly which I returned.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" I asked she and she grinned and in her cheeky voice she replied.

"Well…even though I do usually prefer a soft pillow I have to say that your chest is defiantly just as comfy and defiantly cosy" she said snuggling back into me and I chuckled and kissed her head.

"Glad I could help" I said and she laughed before sighing and I pulled her face up to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked and she groaned.

"Carlisle wants to speak with us about something that happened whilst I was asleep…" she broke off groaning and I tightened my grip on her and she looked back at me and she closed her eyes before opening them quickly and grinned slyly at me. Something told me that she knew what I was going to do about her groaning like that because she suddenly turned in my arms so that her back was to my chest and she then continued but not before wriggling around which then led to her backside being pressed into my cock where then she held still and continued speaking.

"And Alice wants to play dress up with me! Edward please, if you value my sanity don't let her dress me, I love my dresses and I'm not going to be put into a small skirt or small dress or _Jeans_" she said shuddering and I smiled and had to resist laughing when we suddenly heard Alice holler up.

"Bella! You get down here right now, and what is wrong with wearing jeans, _really!" _she said and I was smiling into Bella's hair.

"What's _right_ with them should be the correct question…and I'll come down…but I'm going to take my own sweet time doing it!" she hollered back and this time I had to laugh as I heard Alice grumbling in her head and the others downstairs laughing.

My laughter was cut short as Bella began grinding her backside into my cock and I groaned and I heard her smirk and I knew I had to get her back.

So I leaned forward and she began increasing the speed of her grinding and I growled low in her ear and I heard her gasp and she groaned as she felt my errection. I smirked as I began nuzzling her neck and she let out a shaky breath. Her grinding stopped as she lost concentration as I continued to kiss her; I let my hands trail up her stomach and to the back where her straps to her corset was. She gasped as I began to undo them; soon I had my hands running under her corset and over her stomach and rubbing my thumbs over her material covered breasts. She groaned and arched her back but I knew I had to stop; I had already gone further than I wanted too but couldn't help that.

I was about to pull away when my thumb accidently brushed her nipple through her bra and she moaned but muffled it by turning her head into the pillow, I was about to apologize until I smelt something absolutely mouth-watering. It was Bella's scent only much, much stronger- arousal, my brain thought instantly. Her scent was heavenly and to think that I caused that was such a fantastic feeling but I still had to stop, if we did decide to carry on it would be away from the house and away from her parents. We were lucky, Bella wasn't too loud and neither was I so no one heard downstairs.

I pulled my lips away from Bella to whisper in her ear.

"As much as I would love to continue this love, your parents are downstairs and I think that if you want to carry this on…we can't do it here, I don't want to have you have to muffle everything…" I whispered low and she nodded but I couldn't help but want to tease her a little.

"….because, I don't want you to have to hide your sweet moans my Bella…I want to hear _exactly_ what I'm doing to you" I whispered and she shuddered and whimpered.

"Edward…" she whispered but I could hear something behind her voice and the sound of it went straight down to my cock hardening it more.

"Yes love?" I whispered, I was thankful that no one would here any of this, I'd never done anything like this before but I came almost natural, the want and the need to pleasure my Bella, the want and need to protect her, to love her and to make her happy and I knew how deeply in love I was with my Bella and I'd only whished that I had met her years ago.

"….God…Edward, baby…Mmmmm…when can we go out?" she said deliciously and I smiled and kissed her cheek as I began doing up her corset again.

"As soon as they are done talking with us and we can go for a walk, there is somewhere I want to show you…" I said and thought I may as well put in that extra bit of teasing.

"….Then we can carry on, and I can find out just what I do to you….just thinking about all the things we can do out there…oh it makes me want you so badly" I whispered huskily and she shuddered and gasped and ran her hand down my leg before answering back.

"Mmmmm….oh god…I can't wait…but I'm so…wet, for _you_ baby…right now…please can we hurry" she whimpered and I growled and grabbed her up from the bed and pushed her against the wall and devoured her mouth hungrily whilst holding her hands above her head and we kissed fiercely for a few moments before pulling away.

She had a very dazed look on her face and I smiled and led her to the closet to get changed.

She came out of her trance and she did the same as when we were in Volterra, she sank into the ground leaving a silver puddle before reappearing in her body wearing a royal blue corset with blue lace covering her arms as sleeves. My eyes roamed further down to see a similar type of skirt from before but this time it was white with a blue floral print on the side and nearly dragged on the ground but allowed her silver shoes to show at the front. I ran my gaze back up to see Bella's hair was pulled up into a loose bun with curls hanging down yet framing her face still and her necklace sat comfortably on her neck, she smiled at me and motioned for me to get dressed.

I looked in my closet and pulled out an emerald green button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. I ripped off my shirt from before and I heard Bella gasp, I turned to look at her and I watched as she gulped and her eyes ran over my shirtless form. She took in every detail about my body and I couldn't help but smirk and she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. I'd teased her enough and could afford to wait until after, so I pulled on my shirt and then removed my trousers but she turned away at this point and I smiled and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and the trousers.

I wrapped my arms around her waist when I was done and she turned her head to kiss me before we walked downstairs. Bella had to hold her dress to walk on the stairs but we were on the top floor and she had only gone down a few steps when she almost fell but I grabbed her and she looked away ashamed until I pulled her face back to mine and looked into her eyes.

"I will always be here for you Bella, and I will always catch you if ever you fall" I said and she smiled but the look in her eyes…she held so much love in her eyes suddenly, for me and the gasp threatened to escape and she softly pulled her lips to mine in a chaste but sweet kiss.

I then decided it would be better to carry her and I picked her up and placed her on my back and she squealed as I ran down the stairs at vampire speed with her on my back. The others looked up as we came in and her parents grinned as they took in a laughing Bella on my back.

I placed Bella in the loveseat before setting down next to her and she swatted my shoulder as I did and I just chuckled.

"About time!" Alice shouted at us and we both winced and the others smiled.

"Yikes, Alice keep it down would you- are you trying to damage our ears?" I asked and she glared at me before turning to Bella.

"You are so playing Bella Barbie with me after that comment" she said and Bella winced and looked at me in fear and I opened my arms and she cuddled straight into my side.

"Alice, maybe later but don't force her into anything…If she doesn't want to then _don't_ make her" I said glaring at her and she sighed and huffed, my glare hardened and I decided that I was going to tear up every pair of shoes that she owned and burn them.

Alice suddenly went into a vision and came back out and stared at me in horror and I smirked.

"Y-you wouldn't!" she said and the others stared back and forth between us.

"Oh I will do Alice, I will burn every last pair of shoes you own right down to Burberry and Prada, if you dare force Bella into this or anything else you're planning for that matter" I said with a stern face and she backed down immediately.

"Okay, fine I won't…but at least let me give you some suggestions?" she said looking at us both; I turned my head to look at Bella.

"Is that alright?" I asked her and she nodded and smiled at me.

"I can accept that…and maybe I might go shopping with you next week…but anything pink, I am out of there like a bat out of hell!" she said and we laughed and Alice clapped her hands.

"Yay! Thanks Bella!" Alice said and bella smiled at her before placing her head on my shoulder again.

Dion decided to talk to me again but wanted it to be private.

_I have to say Edward; you are very protective of Bella aren't you? _He said and I looked at him and nodded slightly and he smiled.

_You really do care about her don't you?_ He asked and I smiled again and nodded.

_I heard what you said on the stairs after Bella almost fell, that was very…I would say sweet but then I would begin sounding like my wife although I do have to say for a vampire I feel very trust worthy of you with our daughter, Edward and I know that you wouldn't let anything happen to her. _he said and I nodded and I smiled slightly but something was wrong I could tell.

"Sir, could I talk to you for a moment outside, please" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course Edward" he said, he kissed Miranda's cheek before walking out and I went to follow but Bella grabbed my hand and turned to look at me with a worried look.

"Bella its fine, I just want to ask you father something, I'll be back in a moment, promise" I said and she sighed.

"Edward it's not that just something doesn't feel right…." She said looking at her mother who was engaged chatting to Esme.

_Edward, please you need to talk to Dion and Bella can't know the reason…if you stay any longer her gift will detect what it is that Dion will talk to you about. _Miranda thought to me but acted like she wasn't and I focused on Bella once again.

"Bella, its fine and you're over thinking things again everything's fine" I said trying to reassure her, she looked at my face for a second longer and smiled slightly and I grinned and kissed her hand before leaving out the door.

I looked up and saw Dion waiting at the edge of the forest and I ran over and he motioned for me to follow him which I did.

We were about 5 miles away when we finally stopped at Dion looked out at the little stream that was in front of us and sighed.

"Dion, sir, I don't mean to seam rude but sir, I know something is wrong and I'm guessing it concerns Bella and because of that I want to know" I said and he looked at me and smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward whilst Bella was asleep- which reminds me that Carlisle wants to speak to you about that- I received a call from our head guard in Coventry he was the one Bella chose to lead our army and our guards and I have to say it was a very good choice of hers, but he called to say that there have been some disappearances again as since Thantos's last attack we hired more guards. It's the same as last time but we don't understand how he was able to get any dark magic as we took it from him last time and the fact that he has gotten out of the shadow lands is quite concerning" he said doting a worried look on her face.

"Sir, is there anything I can do to help?" I asked and he nodded.

"You have to stay here" he said and I looked confused.

"Edward if you or any of your family came to Coventry and got taken by Thantos it would be so much more dangerous because he would become so much stronger" he said and I nodded in understanding.

"And you don't want Bella to know" I said more as a fact than a question and he nodded.

"The one thing that was bad about when she was with Aro, even though she had become immortal it meant that with her magic she could make herself age but Aro didn't seem to like that whilst she was with him because Miranda and I decided that we could age ourselves to look mid 20's but Bella decided she was going to stop at 18 but Aro didn't seem to like that and had her changed but luckily Bella didn't feel any pain, I was mad about the fact he did that to her but the problem was he taught her how to fight…not that I don't want my daughter to be able to defend herself but he taught her how to fight viciously. You saw how she fought that night in Volterra, that was down to him but Bella took it further as this was what he taught her over the years so she began relying on her vampire instincts rather than her magic which created some problems. But now because of that side of her- no offence by the way Edward" he said and I shook my head and smiled "so because of that, if she were to face Thantos now she wouldn't be that easy to control her temper and he would use that against her" he said breaking off slightly and I nodded knowing at what was implied and had to refrain my anger.

"So what is it that I can do?" I said and he smiled sadly.

"I want to leave here with you, Carlisle, Esme and the others, I can't lose my little girl Edward and that alone would kill me. She and Miranda are all I have left and I couldn't bear to lose them. I want you to keep her safe for me and your family would you do that for me" he asked and I nodded.

"I will sir, I promise you she will be safe with me and my family and from what you believe…" I said chuckling "I doubt that she in a hurry to go home" I said chuckling and he laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I believe that too" he said and I smiled.

"But what about when Bella wants to know what's really going on- sir I don't know wither y'know but y'know when a vampire finds their 'mate'?" I asked and he nodded "well I believe that Bella is my mate and I have to say that when you said about Bella getting married…" I said breaking off trying to keep my voice even.

Dion started laughing "Edward…I know about the whole 'mate' thing and I do think that you and Bella are well suited my son…but you're jealous of someone who doesn't exist, I was just simply stating that we just want to see Bella happy and hopefully married soon…._possibly to you_" he said whispering so low that I only just caught it and my eyes widened.

"Sir did…you…just…give...me…permissiontoaskbellatomarryme?" I rushed that last part and Dion laughed but winked.

"Edward I already consider you like my son and I consider your family my family too…and yes I guess I would be happy if you and Bella did marry" he said and I was shocked but I couldn't help the grin that came on my face and he held his arms out to me and I hugged him it was easy seeing as he was only an inch taller than me and I could tell where Bella got her height from.

"I don't know what to say…but thank you and I promise I will look after her…I'm just worried…I can't lie to Bella at least not without causing myself so much guilt" he said and nodded.

"I know the feeling Edward and I won't ask you to lie to Bella but if she does want to know wait till we're gone and do everything to convince her not to come Edward, please" he said sounding desperate and I nodded.

"Of course I will, I don't want to loose her either" we talked for a little longer before heading back to the house, Bella and Miranda looked up as we walked in and I went straight to Bella and smiled and kept thinking about he father giving me permission to marry Bella and I was over the moon. Bella noticed my smile and smiled too but had a confused look and I chuckled and pulled her onto my lap and she squealed slightly which only made me laugh more and she swatted my arm.

"Bella dear" her mother said and Bella turned to look at her and Miranda's eyes moved to mine and I nodded quickly before Bella noticed and Miranda looked back at Bella.

"It's time that we go home" Miranda said and Bella's face dropped.

"Oh" was all she said and I rubbed her back soothingly and she looked at me and turned her head into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Aren't you going to come and say goodbye?" Dion said and Bella's head sprang up and around to look at her father.

"Excuse me?" she said and I couldn't help but chuckle and she looked at me.

"Bella, your going to be staying with us for a few months isn't that great!" Alice squealed and I watched as Bella's eyes lit up and she turned to Carlisle.

"Seriously?!" she said and I had a grin on my face and Carlisle chuckled.

"Of course Bella, before Volterra we hadn't seen you in years so we thought that you could come and stay with us for a while" he said and Bella's grin covered her whole face.

She turned to look at me with so much light in her eyes all I could do was smile.

After an hour Bella's things had arrived but there was enough that she could stay for at least 2 months in case but Bella had to bring less formal dresses and trousers and shirts and skirts rather than her usual formal attire but she let it slide.

After Miranda and Dion left Carlisle than began to tell Bella and I what happened when we were asleep and that he talked to Miranda and if Bella only slept once a month I could either sleep with her too or Bella would have to wrap a magic weave on her wrist to stop that from happening.

We decided that we would leave that till later and decided to head for a walk.

I knew where I wanted to take Bella so I led her to the place and home of my meadow, she gasped as she saw the place it was very beautiful and so lovely.

I brought her over and we sat down on the grass until I pulled her down to lie with me and I stroked her face but I could tell she was thinking about something.

"Edward, why did my parents leave me here, the truth?" she asked me and I kept a calm face but on the inside I was wishing that she wasn't so perceptive.

I went to give her a half truth but the look in her eyes, they looked so sad, I couldn't do it I cannot lie to my Bella.

"Love, your father mentioned that there was some trouble back home so he and Miranda went back home to check, your father didn't want to tell you because he was worried that you might over react to it all when they said it was just something that they were going to check on" I said as calmly as I could and she looked into my eyes and saw the truth.

"Okay, but why leave me…" I cut her off by putting my finger against her soft lip.

"Well your father does know that there is something between us" at this her eyes widened "wait, he just doesn't know how much, but he did give me his approval to allow you to date me" I said chuckling and she giggled too not knowing that, that wasn't the only thing he gave me permission for.

"Okay…you're still hiding something though" she said and I looked at her in surprise.

"What!" I said almost seeming innocent and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"When you came back in from my father you were grinning like a Cheshire cat!" she said and I chuckled.

"Well…he did mention one other thing…that happens to be pretty common in our kind" I said and she raised an eyebrow and I began to play with her hair.

"He did mention that we were _perfect match _for 'mates'" I said as dismissively as I could and she gasped and I looked to her face.

"Edward! I thought you said he didn't know much?!" she sounded nervous and I smiled.

"He doesn't, but that was his conclusion and to be quite frank, he is right…because you are _mine_" I growled the last bit and turned to hover over Bella and I watched as her eyes darkened but she said nothing.

I thrusted my hips into her and she groaned and he eyes rolled back slightly as I began kissing down her neck and to her collar bone.

"God…yes…yours…Edward" she moaned before I pulled her lips to mine, I was determined that I wanted Bella badly but I could not have sex with her at least not yet.

I began untying her ribbons to her corset before removing the thing and I pulled back to look at her. She wore a blue strapless bra and with the way her breathing was at the moment, I watched as her breast rose and fell with every breath.

Before she knew what was happening I began unclasping her bra and she hummed as I pulled the thing off, I took one look at her breasts before capturing one in my mouth and she groaned and her back arched slightly. I didn't want to leave the other so alone so I began pinching and rubbing my fingers all over her nipple and she groaned more as I began sucking. I quickly swapped and continued sucking, licking, nibbling, flicking, pinching and rolling.

I pulled back as she had grabbed my head and she pulled me back up to her lips and attacked my mouth as she began undoing my shirt.

Before long my shirt was off along with her skirt and but my trousers stayed on.

My hand made its way down her stomach to her centre, we both gasped when I did but I growled not long after. I could smell her fierce arousal and her centre was so hot and I could feel moisture dripping through. I began lowering her panties and pulled her mouth back to mine for a passionate kiss.

When her pants were off I slowly slid my finger in and groaned at how wet she was and quickly added another finger before pumping like mad.

Bella's back arched as I began pumping and she was moaning into my mouth, I pulled away only to go to her breasts and began flicking her nipples with my tongue.

"Oh…god!...yes…Edward…don't stop!" she panted and I smirked and brought my head up to whisper in her ear and pumped my fingers faster and she whimpered.

"I have no intentions…your so gloriously wet my love….I can't wait to taste you" I said and she groaned loudly as my thumb began rubbing her clit.

"Oh Edward…I'm going to…ahh…" she squeaked and I smiled.

"That's it my love, come for me, come on my fingers baby" I said and she shouted my name as she came, hard on my fingers.

I rode her out of her orgasm and she was breathing hard, I couldn't resist tasting much longer and I moved in between her legs and buried my head to her centre and began licking. She whimpered as I pushed my tongue inside where my fingers had been not long ago.

I began flicking my tongue over her clit before sucking and it wasn't long before she was thrashing around and pushing her hips into my face. I smiled and held down her hips as I thrusted my fingers back inside her and she cried out as I began pumping whilst licking and sucking not to long later she was close as her hands dug in my hair pushing me more into her.

"Edward…god…I'm so…close…I…oh god…Edward…shit!" she said as I curled my finger that was inside and I sucked and thrusted faster and seconds later she came.

OH GOD! Her taste! She was exquisite, she tasted so god damn good, I couldn't resist I lapped up every last drop of her before she pulled me up to her lips and moaned as she tasted her self on my lips.

I was so focused on her lips that I didn't noticed her hands moving down my body until she squeezed my cock and I groaned and I felt her smile into the kiss.

She didn't try it again so I thought she had given up, until I felt her small hand crawl inside my boxers and squeezed again and I thrusted my cock into her again, I pulled away from the kiss and she quickly flipped us over so she was on top and before I could stop her she had my trousers and boxers removed and began pumping my cock.

I groaned loudly and my head fell back, her movements gently got faster when suddenly she moved her hand lower and I opened my eyes just as she took me into her mouth and I groaned ever louder.

"Jesus Bella!" I shouted, her hot little mouth engulfed me and I watched as her head bobbed up and down and I didn't noticed until her hand started massaging my balls and I growled but she didn't stop.

"God Bella…don't…don't stop!" I shouted and she smirked and pumped me faster and faster almost as fast as I did her.

"Aghhh!" I groaned, I was trying to hold on but this felt so good. I had never had been this intimate with anyone, heck the furthest I wanted was probably a kiss on the cheek for my mother and sisters and nothing more and yes I will say I am a virgin.

But I wasn't going to change that for now, at the time I wasn't after anyone, no one interested me that was until I met this goddess right in front of me and I thought about how moments ago she was screaming my name as I made her come.

With that thought I was struggling even more.

"Baby, I want to taste you so badly" Bella said pulling back to speak only to take me in again and I groaned and she pumped more and I couldn't take it anymore and I let my release take over and I saw stars as my orgasm pushed over me.

Bella continued to lick and suck up every last drop and she looked so content when she was finished. She crawled up my chest and lay her head down and I kissed her head breathing heavily still.

"God Bella! That was fantastic" I said and she smiled at me.

"I can defiantly say the same about you, you know how to get a girl very, very hot and wet Edward" she said and I growled as I smelt her arousal once again.

She straddled my waist but as she did my cock brushed against her centre and we both groaned but looked to each other. We both knew that we weren't ready for anything further just yet and as far as I was concerned I wanted us both to wait until our wedding night.

She straddled my waist and her centre sat on my abs and I could feel her moisture seeping out already and I growled again which just seemed to get more out of her. I couldn't wait any longer and lifted her so that her backside sat on my chest and I pulled her legs around my face and pulled her delicious centre to my mouth and began licking and sucking. Her head flew back and she pushed her centre closer.

I could spend all bloody night doing this she tasted to good for her own good!

_(2 hours later)_

We were dressed and we made our way back to the house after taking a quick dip in the local stream to get the smell of each other off just in case the others noticed.

We made our way back holding hands and just walking across the wide yard that lead to the house. It was relaxing, ever so often Bella would spare a glance at me and I just smiled and she did too but at one point I had enough of the distance and pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist and she mine and rested her head against my shoulder.

We slowly walked up the stairs and I held the door open for Bella and she smiled as we walked in. we heard Carlisle was upstairs in his office and Esme was too, working on plans for redecorating another house and the others were in the living room so we went into the living room and sat down on the loveseat where I placed my legs up and Bella had no real choice but to sit on my lap but she smirked at me before sitting crossed legged on the floor, the others noticed we'd come in but were focusing on what they were doing. Jasper and Emmett on the X box and Rosalie reading magazines and Alice on her laptop so I was more than free.

When Bella wasn't looking I scooped her up but covered my hand over her mouth so she couldn't squeal and placed her on my lap. She folded her arms but refused to relax into me and it was irritating and I think she knew that because she smirked.

The others weren't looking so I began nuzzling Bella's neck, she reached her hand back and dug it into my hair and I felt her stop breathing, I continued for about 5 minutes before she collapsed into my chest so I moved my lips and ran them up to her jaw and back down again and repeated this for a few more runs before placing one last kiss on her head and leaned back. She snuggled into my chest and turned to bury her head in the crook of my neck.

"Someone seems awfully cosy" Emmett said and I looked up to see him and jazz smirking and I growled at them but not before Rose smacked Emmett on the back of his head and he cursed.

"I heard that young man!" Esme shouted and I had to stifle a laugh as did Bella.

"Damn Rosie what the hell was that for!" Emmett shouted and she scowled at him and narrowed her eyes and I watched as he shifted uncomfortably.

"You know damn well what, leave them alone or you won't be getting _anything_ off of me for the next month" she said and I watched as he audibly gulped and nodded.

I looked to Rosalie and she nodded.

Emmett turned away back to his game as did jasper but every few minutes I saw rose or Alice would cast a side glance at us and I didn't know why I suddenly felt something soft against my neck and I realised it was Bella's lips brushing against my neck and I sighed and kissed her head. She looked up and smiled and I returned it and she snuggled down again as I flipped on the TV and started flicking through the channels I was about to skip the next channel when Bella grabbed the remote from my hand and shoved it down her corset and I'm sure she noticed my eyes darkening and the others looked up and saw what she'd done. Bella looked at me before pointing to the T.V – I turned my head just as the opening credits came on for ghost whisperers came on and Alice and Rose squealed.

"LOVE THIS!" They both shouted and Bella laughed.

"Guys, I know you do remember I'm supposed to know everything and I mean everything from one touch and besides I'm fond of this too" she said and we all laughed and Emmett and Jazz came over to join us whilst we sat and watched.

When it finished I held my hand out for Bella to give me the remote however if we were in our room I would've taken it out myself.

She shook her head and pointed back to the T.V just as another episode of ghost whisperers came on and we all looked to her.

"All night marathon of ghost whisperers" she said and we all cheered.

"Wait I thought your gift was to know about people not what's on T.V" Emmett said and Bella sighed.

"What part of 'I KNOW EVERYTHING' don't you seem to understand Emmett that's why I look at my gift more like a curse; you honestly think I wanna walk down a street and know instantly how many cats one person has or how many times someone's had sex in their car or how many times a person has cheated on their boyfriend or girlfriends…do you think I actually want to know all that crap! Yes, I will admit sometimes it's very handy because I can keep tabs on people I care about but I do not want to know everything about random strangers!" she said and the others turned to look at her with sad looks and I just stroked her hair as the tears threatened to come out, I hadn't heard Carlisle and Esme come down until now.

"Bella sweetie, I thought Aro said it was only when you touched someone you knew then and only then" Esme asked and she sighed.

"It used to be…" she said so sadly and I rubbed her arm and she sighed again and hid her face in my chest before speaking again.

"I discovered when I was at home last week, instead of having to touch to know, it's instant. Like instead of Aro having to touch you to read your thoughts it's like you Edward, I only have to be within a certain range of hearing-which is about 5 miles so far that I've discovered- so I now know everything to do with soaps on T.V to people to animals and quite frankly it's even more irritating than before….but something else happened which my parents found" she said so sadly and I tightened my arms around her in comfort.

"What is it Bella?" I asked her softly and she sighed and pulled back where there were tears streaming down her face and I quickly wiped them away.

"A lot of my magic has disappeared due to the fact of my gift getting stronger…the only bit of magic I have now is able to change my body into 'the silver puddle' as Alice clearly named it before and my telekinesis" she sighed and I smiled sadly at her.

"Bella, do you think that just because you no longer have certain pieces of your magic that we would think anything less of you?" I asked her and she looked up into my eyes and I just pored all of my love I had for her into that one look or as much as I could anyway.

Bella smiled at me and I motioned for her to come back to me and she did and curled up in my lap and rested her head under my chin. Esme and Carlisle smiled at me and they went back upstairs and we all carried on watching the 14 hour marathon of ghost whisperers.

I decided when we finished that I wanted some alone time with Bella and I motioned for her to come upstairs. Jasper, Esme, Alice and Miranda and Dion all knew about us now and I just wondered when we tell the others about us.

When we got to the room Bella laid down on the bed after changing into a white silk nighty which showed her legs as it had splits down the side and a low 'v' neck. As she lay, she was stretched out across the bed and I honestly couldn't help it she was just too delicious, I changed into a pair of silk black pj bottoms and locked the door. Bella's eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep because she was still breathing.

I walked over to the bed and pulled her up into my arms where her eyes snapped open and she instantly locked her legs around my waist and I lowered us to the bed and she wrapped her arms around my head as our lips joined in a passionate kiss.

I ran my hands under her nighty and massaged her legs and she moaned in my mouth.

I pulled back and asked her to turn over on her front and she did, her nighty had a zip and I undid it to the small of her back but not any further. I leaned over to my night stand and pulled out a big bottle of caramel massage oil which Alice had kindly given me earlier.

I placed a bit in my palm before rubbing it in my hands and began rubbing my hands over Bella's shoulders, she moaned as my hands worked the oil into her shoulders and her back and her neck.

"Does this feel alright Bella?" I asked her and I knew the others downstairs were wondering what we were doing.

"Mmmmm…Edward…that feels lovely…the smell is wonderful too!" she said and I smiled, she folded her arms and lifted her chin onto her arms before turning to look at me.

I then scooted down a little and lifted the bottom of her nighty up and grabbed some more oil and did the same to her feet and her calves but stopped before touching her thighs at this Bella noticed and she smiled and blew me a kiss.

I zipped her nighty back up and motioned for her to turn over which she did and I draped a towel around her hips and she smiled as she sat up slightly and pulled down the straps of her nighty just to stop pulling at her stomach and smiled looking back up at me.

I felt my trousers tighten instantly as I saw her beautiful breasts and I let out a long shaky breath and Bella blushed. I placed a kiss on her lips before getting to work.

I oil and massaged her shoulders and collar bone and her eyes closed and she hummed in contentment.

I then made my way to her breasts and pored the oil onto her breasts and she gasped, I began massaging the oil into her breasts and she moaned.

"Edward…that feels…so…so good…Mmmmm…keep going….Mmmmm". She said so softly but adding a groan to the end.

I had no intentions of stopping as I worked the oil into her breast and ran my fingers around and over her nipple which caused her to moan louder again and I then pinched them slightly and she gasped before arching her back.

I then leaned down and ran my tongue over her nipples and she whimpered as my tongue flicked over them continuously. I was suddenly hit with the smell of her arousal and groaned myself.

I then pulled my hands away from her breasts and continued with the massage, I pored oil onto her stomach and massaged the oil in.

I couldn't help but sigh in contentment as the smell of her strawberries and freesia of her arousal contrasted with the caramel scent and I hummed.

Bella then pulled the towel up and motioned for me to massage her thighs which I had to hold back a whimper of my own as it was so near her centre.

But I did it and coated her thighs in oil and rubbed it in and Bella moaned again but she grabbed my hands freezing me from her thighs. I looked up at her and her eyes were dark as she sat up and pulled my lips to hers passionately. When she pulled back she whipped off the towel and removed her nighty and I growled lowly. She pulled me near her and whispered into my ear.

"They won't hear anything as one other power I have left that I failed to mention is that I can still soundproof room so we have all the privacy in the world" she whispered huskily and I growled.

I began kissing down her jaw to her neck and to her collar bone where I sucked that same spot from earlier where there was now a hicky but Bella hadn't noticed yet. I sucked and her head flew back and she moaned.

I lowered my lips back to her breasts and latched onto her nipple and sucked and flicked and licked as Bella let out whimpers and groans and moans and little screams of my name.

I pulled away and kissed down her stomach down to her hot centre, I placed my nose on her centre and breathed in her heavenly scent and as I let out my breath over her centre her back arched again and I looked up at her face. She seemed to like that and I blew over her centre again and she whimpered louder and thrashed her head.

I then flicked out my tongue over her clit and she screamed slightly and I began sucking on her moist clit. I then thrusted my fingers into her hot core and her hips bucked against my fingers and she screamed again. I pumped my fingers faster as her juices flowed out on to my fingers and my tongue. I lapped at her happily until she exploded and I lapped up more of her juices and sucked happily off her delicious taste and I moaned as she tasted so good.

As her orgasm wore off she began to relax and lowered her hips back to the bed where she opened her eyes to see me still with my head between her legs and she groaned. I knew her orgasm had passed but I couldn't bring myself to want to pull away from her beautiful pussy but she dragged me up her body so she could kiss me.

When she pulled back I whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait until one day I'm able to stick my cock in you instead of my fingers and tongue" I whispered huskily and she shuddered and moaned and wound her hands in my hair.

"Then do it now, I'm yours Edward…take me…make love to me" she said softly blushing slightly and I groaned, this woman does not know how hard it is to resist her when she's like this.

"Bella I will do…one day soon I will….but not now…I want it to be everything you deserve Bella…I want it to be special for you" I said and she smiled at me so happily and her eyes shone with love.

"Okay Edward…but I want it to be something special for you too" she said and I kissed her lips.

"Bella it will be because it will be with you…the woman I love…the woman I want to spend the rest of eternity with…and as long as you are by my side I will be without a doubt the happiest man alive" I said and she pulled me to her again and our lips crushed with intensity.

I placed Bella's nighty back on and we lay down in bed together and just watched as the moon set and the sun raised and I sighed as the clock red 6am.

"What's wrong honey?" Bella asked and I smiled and kissed her lips.

"I want to spend the rest of the day with you in this bed…how I wish I could…but Carlisle wants us all to return to school today" I said sadly and Bella palmed my cheek.

"Don't worry, I know but…think about it this way…as soon as you get home we could spend the rest of the day and night in this bed or anything else you want to do…I promise baby" she said and I pulled her to me in a loving kiss.

"You spoil me y'know that" I told her and she smiled.

"Mmmmm….guess I do, but I get to spend the day with Esme and she said that she usually takes cakes and biscuits to the children's home and I figured I could help and take some to Carlisle at work…." She said and I smiled knowing that Carlisle and the nurses and patients would love it.

Alice suddenly came knocking on the door and she came in with a smirk on her face.

"Come on Edward get up we've got school and Bella, Carlisle's going to love that" she said and Bella smiled.

Alice ran over to my wardrobe and chose my clothes whilst Bella and I sat up, Bella knew already about Alice choosing everyone's clothing so she didn't ask.

Alice placed a green button up shirt with a pair of black denim jeans with a pair of black converse and Bella smiled at Alice.

"Alice what about a black shirt in the top corner with his grey jacket instead and save the shirt for tomorrow?" she said and I looked to her in surprise and she smiled and Alice grinned at Bella.

"You have good taste, yet you don't like to shop but I like that choice so okay but just this once" Alice said after running back into the closet.

I got up and headed to my bathroom and I heard Alice and Bella chatting outside. When I was done in the shower Bella was on her own and dressed in a black silk ¾ length sleeves and a white with black print knee length pencil skirt and a pair of silk white 3 inch heels. She had a pair of pears on her neck and her hair pulled up with a pearl clip into a messy wavy bun and a pair of pearl earrings in her ears.

She looked stunning, she noticed me from the reflection of the mirror and her eyes darkened as she turned and ran her eyes up and down my body that was only covered in a towel and I smirked as her eyes lingered on my chest as my hair dripped water onto my chest.

I moved over to the dressing table where she sat and her eyes were almost pitched black with traces of silver and bright royal blue flashing through.

I picked up the dryer and dried my hair before running a comb through it and tried to neaten its messy disarray but failed badly.

I then walked over to my draw and quickly pulled on a pair of silk boxers whilst Bella wasn't looking before drying of the beads of water that were on my back and chest before slipping on my jeans and buttoning up my shirt and pulling on my shoes. Once I was done I turned to see Bella standing and staring out my window/wall, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck and she sighed and leaned her head in the opposite direction to give me better access where I began nuzzling her neck and she moaned quietly at the feeling.

I pulled away moments after, so that we didn't get too carried away, I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"We'll be home before you know it I promise love" I told her and she smiled as soon as I called her love and I gave her a chaste kiss.

"Mhmm…I know I was just thinking maybe you should tell the others whilst you're at school and I was thinking that I may as well tell Esme and Carlisle…" she said and I smiled and nodded.

I wanted to wait until she was ready to tell the others so I was happy that she finally wanted to tell them.

"Okay love, I'll tell them at lunch or in class which ever and you can tell Carlisle and Esme they will be over the moon, Esme always thought I was too young when I was changed and when I never showed any interest in anyone she was always worried that I would never find someone like the others the same as Carlisle so she will be very happy, they both will be!" I said and she grinned at me and kissed my lips one last time before we walked downstairs.

I grabbed my bag and jacket before heading downstairs with Bella beside me the others were waiting in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were coming with me in my Volvo and Alice and Rosalie were taking her BMW.

Esme came down and said goodbye as did Carlisle, he kissed Esme before kissing Bella's cheek, he clapped my shoulder and Emmett's and Jazz's and smiled to Rosalie and patted Alice's head before heading to the garage and grabbed his Mercedes before speeding out the drive.

Esme kissed us all goodbye and she and Bella waved us goodbye before we got into our designated cars and pulled out. Bella sat at the window and blew me a kiss goodbye and I winked in return before speeding down the drive and heading into school with my siblings.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I watched as Edward's and Rose's car sped down the drive and headed off to the local school. Esme suddenly put her arm around my waist- Esme was the same height as me in heels- and I leant my head on her shoulder.

"Come on honey, how about we start baking and we can make an extra stop on the way too so we better make more" she said and I looked to her.

"Where?" I asked and Esme looked at me in surprise.

"Don't you automatically know?" she asked me and I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, but last night I discovered something when I was with Edward, my gift is quite similar so I asked him what he did, he told me that he would think of other things or listen to music to block things out…so I tried it and it worked some things stronger than others" I said and she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful I was so worried about you last night" she said and she hugged me which I returned.

"Esme, my gift is actually very similar to Alice's and Edward's if I look at it, like how I can block things out like Edward I can also choose to look, like Alice does" I said and she smiled.

We continued talking on the way into the kitchen and began baking, we made cookies and cakes and muffins- we went with a fruit theme.

"Esme where are we stopping lastly then?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Forks high, just before lunch time" she said beaming and my jaw dropped and she laughed.

"Carlisle is a generous benefactor to the school and they don't have very many catering staff so I thought if we made a good chunk more you can take Emmett's jeep and I'll take the other Mercedes and that should be more than enough room to carry everything" she said and I looked around- the whole kitchen was covered with muffins and cakes from blueberries to raspberries to strawberries there was just so much and hopefully the kids will love it! And it's an excuse to see Edward and the others of course.

"Esme can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as we began boxing all the treats.

"Of course dear" she said and I took a shaky breath, I really didn't know how to say it and I was really nervous, Esme noticed this and stopped what she was doing and turned to me and grabbed my arms in comfort and I could only think of one way to say this so I took a deep breath…

"Esme…I…I. I'm in love with Edward…I love him so, so much and I just thought you should know…I mean I can understand if you're mad and upset about it. For us not telling you sooner…I…I" I was stuttering and rambling but Esme smiled and squealed…yes, you heard she actually squealed before hugging me fiercely.

"Oh Bella! Thank you, thank you so, so much!" she said and I returned the hug and she pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I have waited so long for Edward to find his mate, to find the woman he loves and now you're finally here! You don't know how happy I am dear…and the others are going to be so happy too, he's been alone for so long, and he's been so sad for so long. He never believed that he deserved to find someone who would love him" she said and I had tears in my eyes before I hugged her back.

"Thank you Esme, so much but…would you help me tell Carlisle, please?" I asked and she laughed.

"Of course dear, Carlisle is going to be thrilled!" she said and we continued talking as we packed all the things up. She asked about when did me and Edward first kiss and all through Volterra and such and such.

By the time I was done we had packed everything up and into the cars and we headed to the local children's home.

Once there Esme introduced me to a lady named carol Weber who was the head care worker at the home. There were only a few children and a few teens here so 10 all together. When carol asked who I was Esme told her that I was her friend's daughter who was living with them as my parents didn't really have time for me with the type of jobs they have and wanted me to be settled in one place so her and Carlisle were my guardians.

Carol and Esme chatted as we handed out the treats to the kids which they loved, but whilst I was giving out one I noticed a little girl in the corner with her knee's up to her chest and she just stared at the floor in front of her. Something about her was familiar but I couldn't think what but she looked so sad.

I slowly walked over to her and took a bright pink frosted muffin with me and Carol and Esme noticed where I was heading.

I knelt next to the girl and she looked up at me and gasped and I knew who she was instantly and I felt so horrid, she was one of the children who got lost in Volterra by Heidi's 'fishing' and she lost her parents, I was the one who took her to the local care home but she was only 2 years old then and now she was about 8.

"Hello sweetie, what's your name" I asked softly and she smiled slightly and I looked into it and I knew she gasped from my inhuman beauty.

"Talisha" she said softly and I smiled and held out the cup cake to her.

"Here you go sweetie, I thought you might like this to cheer you up you seem sad" I said as I sat next to her on the floor and handed her the cup cake.

"Thank you- but you don't have to sit down, I don't want you to dirty your clothes" she said and I smiled sweetly.

"Honey, clothes are clothes easily replaceable, now would you tell me why a pretty little girl like you is so upset?" I asked her and I saw the tears pool in her eyes and she put the muffin on the table.

"I lost my best friend, her name was Anna-bella, she was my favourite toy and I can't find her anywhere…I don't really have many friends here so I always play with her…" she said as the tears started falling down in her eyes.

I picked her up and pulled her into my lap and rocked her gently, her scent didn't bother me so I gently kissed her forehead and shushed her.

"Sweetie it's okay…shhhh, shhhh, don't cry honey" I said and I started humming an old lullaby that my mother used to sing for me and she relaxed into me and stopped crying after not to long.

When I finished she looked at me and smiled and I brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I messed your top up" she said and I shook my head and kissed her head.

"It's okay, I just don't want you to cry Talisha, pretty girls shouldn't cry and I'm sure I can help you find her" I told her and the light that appeared in her eyes almost blew me away.

"Really!?" she asked and I nodded and she wrapped her arms around my neck to hug me and I cuddled her into me as I picked her up and settled her on my hip.

"Okay Talisha, where did you last have her?" I asked and she thought.

"Bedroom" she said and I walked over to carol and Esme.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but can I go help Talisha find her doll?" I asked and Esme smiled proudly at me and carol smiled too.

"Okay, just don't turn your room upside down again Talisha" she said softly but sternly.

"Okay…come on…oh! I forgot I didn't ask your name" she said and I giggled and took her hand in mine and bent down to her level.

"My name is Bella, sweetie…how about we go see if we can find your doll then and then you can come down and have your cup cake?" I asked and she nodded eyes wide and pulled me in the direction of her room.

I knew straight away where her doll was but I couldn't go straight to it so we started looking around and after 10 minutes I saw Talisha had tears in her eyes again and it broke my heart.

I then turned to look under the back of her bed where I knew the doll was and Talisha watched as I fished the doll out from under the bed.

Her eyes grew wide as she squealed as I handed her the doll and she hugged me shouting thank you's.

We walked back downstairs and Talisha ran straight over squealing about how I found her doll to Esme and carol.

Esme looked at me and I smiled innocently and she got up and hugged me before whispering at vampire level.

"That girl has been so upset for weeks from loosing her doll and you have changed that honey" she said proudly.

After a bit I promised that we would come back soon and Talisha kissed my cheek before we left.

Once at the hospital Esme knew where to go and a lot of people said hello but gave me strange looks which Esme told me to ignore.

We made our way to the student lounge where the interns were and there eyes widened as they looked at the box of food Esme carried.

"Hi kids!" she said and they all turned and smiled and responded.

"Well this is Bella and we thought you guys could use a little pick me up" she said and they all rushed over to grab the treats and I giggled a little.

It wasn't long before Esme was chatting with some of the students and I smiled as I cleaned up the now empty boxes and folded them up together when I heard a few ask Esme who I was and she told them exactly the same story she told carol and they smiled at me after and I nodded to them.

One of the girls was sitting in the corner mixing between two revision books and hadn't grabbed anything to eat and she looked a little thin and too pale well for what she should be.

I grabbed a chocolate muffin I stashed in another box always a tempting thing chocolate and I should know myself.

I sat down next to her and she looked up at me in shock before smiling politely as I handed her the muffin which she took shakily.

"Here, I thought you could use a little break and a bit of sugar in your system" I said softly and she smiled at me and dug into the muffin and her eyes closed and she hummed in contentment.

When she finished she thanked me.

"Thank you, that was delicious, and yeah I really could do with a break too" she laughed as she closed her books.

"Well I don't know all that much about being a med student seeing as I'm still in high school but I'm currently home schooled and have been for the past year" I said and she looked shocked and asked a few questions.

I told her exactly what Esme told the others, my parents travelled far too much and they feared that it wasn't good for me so Esme and Carlisle took me in but they were going to let me decide wither I wanted to go to high school or not.

Her name was Cathy and she expected me to be older but I told her I was only 17 which was true.

After about half an hour we had to leave but Carlisle was in surgery so we couldn't see him but the students said they would let him know we stopped by.

We then headed to the school, I parked the jeep and Esme parked the Mercedes and we walked into the front office where Mrs. Cope was and Esme cleared her throat Mrs. Cope looked up and smiled at Esme.

"Mrs. Cullen, how lovely to see you again" she said and Esme smiled to but then Mrs. Cope saw me behind and her eyes widened.

"Oh hello there dear can I help you?" she asked and I smiled and stepped beside Esme and she grabbed my hand.

"Mrs. Cope I'd like you to meet Bella- Bella this is Mrs. Cope- Carlisle and I are her legal guardians, but we brought over some treats for the kids again and I asked Bella to help, she's home school at the moment but we haven't decided wither we want to keep her home schooled or let her come to high school with the kids as of yet" Esme said and the woman nodded.

She told Esme to go around to the kitchen and the ladies there would be waiting for us.

We walked back outside and got back into the cars and I followed Esme with the jeep behind the building to where the cafeteria was.

The lunch ladies were lovely as Esme told them the same and I helped them set up a place in the centre by the salad bar with all the cakes and cookies and muffins. We were still bringing things in when I heard the bell go; I was out back collecting things from the jeep so I took my time.

Within 10 minutes I walked in to the kitchen as now all the kids were seated and eating away I had my hands covered with plates of muffins and cookies.

Esme was setting things up with the dinning lady still and I still had a few more boxes to bring in, but the plates in my arms were perfectly balanced so I walked out the door and I noticed how some of the cafeteria got quiet when they saw me so I just kept my head down and walked over to where Esme was and she and the lady took the cakes from me and placed them on the counter.

I ran back to get the rest and took a second trip in the cafeteria and I looked up and there stood Rose and Emmett with Esme helping set up and Emmett saw me and came to help.

"Thanks Emmett" I said grateful and he smiled and winked.

"You're welcome sis." And I laughed as we set the last of them on the counter.

They went to take there seats back and I went out back to clean up the boxes and put them in the jeep once I was done I heard the announcement in the hall as everyone cheered for Esme and I smiled and waited until the noise picked up again before peaking my head out and when no one was looking I snuck out and Esme saw me and motioned me over where she was talking to a tall man with grey hair.

"Sweetheart, this is Mr. Crowley, he's the head principle he wanted to thank us for bringing all the treats in for the kids" she said and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you sir, and I don't mind giving a helping hand at all with Esme" I said politely and he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, your mother has told me about your home schooling and if you did decide to join the school Miss. Apollo you would be welcomed with open arms I assure you" he said and I smiled.

The lunch hall dispersed and Mr. Crowley wanted to talk more to me about the school and the classes and the teachers so he invited us to his office where he went over the classes that were mandatory which weren't to bad and the classes which I got to choose out of and the teachers and the students and the rules and every last detail he could think of. When he was done the bell went and I looked to Esme and she nodded, I gave her the keys to the Jeep and she gave me the keys to the Mercedes, I gave Mr. Crowley my thanks and told him I'd be in touch as soon as I decided and ran out the back to grab the car and bring it around the front.

I revved the engine and a lot of the student bodies head shot up at the sound of the engine. I stopped the car two down from where Edward was and I got out of the car and leant against it until Alice nudged him in the side from where he was talking to Jasper.

His head shot up in my direction and he suddenly had that crooked grin of his as he made his way over. I smiled and stepped out from in between the cars and he wrapped his arms around my waist before bringing his lips to mine passionately.

* * *

**EPOV:**

As soon as we left the house I felt a bit sad, how I wished Bella would be with us as did the others but I knew I had to tell them so I was going to tell Emmett in Spanish and at lunch was going to tell the others.

Spanish came around quickly and I took my seat next to Emmett and before class started I took this chance to tell him.

"Emmett?" I said lowly and he looked up at me with a smile.

"Yeah, bro?" he asked and I smirked, how much Emmett could always cheer anyone up was beyond my knowledge.

"Hmm…how would you feel if I told you that…I'm in love with Bella?" I asked him and he gasped before a huge grin came across his face and he clapped my shoulder softly as not to sound like two boulders hitting.

"Dude! I am so happy for you man! Wait does she know?" he asked and I nodded and he had his Cheshire grin.

"I'm so happy you've finally found the one for you and now you can stop being a prude and finally get laid" he said at vampire level and I glared at him.

"Emmett…" I said in a warning tone.

"What?! It's true!" he said innocently and I shook my head.

"Not yet, too soon alright" I said and he sighed and nodded too and just then the teacher walked in.

An hour later and Em and I were heading to lunch as we sat down at the table I noticed Esme was here as did the others but she looked busy so we didn't disturb.

"Guys there is something that I wanna tell you, just so you know…" I said and they all looked up at me and I told them exactly what I said to Emmett and they all had grins on their faces.

"Edward, that's fantastic and I am so happy for you and I'm guessing you told this big lummox of mine in Spanish" Rose said and I nodded and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well even thought I saw this coming this morning, I'm still happy for you Edward and it's about god damn time too! D'ya know how long of waited for you two to hurry up and admit it already!" she said getting louder but not to loud so that the humans around us could hear.

"Wait, what d'ya mean Alice?" I asked and she sighed.

"Well when we were in Volterra the first time we met Bella, after you two went out to the gardens I got hit with a very powerful vision" she said and I saw the replay from Jasper, Emmett and Rose and I gaped at her as did Emmett and Rose.

"That was the vision you had!" Rose said and Alice smiled.

"Yes, well I saw the bit from where Bella arrived with her parents when we got home and ran up straight to Edward" she said giggling and I rolled my eyes and looked to Jasper.

"Dude! Y'know I'm happy for ya! And Alice told me about the vision as soon as we were on the plane…plus I knew from when I caught you two making out in the kitchen" he said laughing and I growled as Alice, Em and Rose turned to look at me with there mouths hanging open.

"We were not…" I said and he looked at me with a knowing look and I held my hands up.

"Alright so we were kissing quite strongly…but not that far because if I remember correctly you interrupted" I said and Jazz just laughed.

"Be right back" Rose and Em said, I didn't bother looking as I continued to talk to Alice and Jazz.

"Besides, her dad was the one who gave me permission and his blessing with dating Bella" I said and Alice and Jazz stared in shock.

Not before too long the Bell for lunch went and we headed off to our final classes.

At the end of the day I was talking to Jazz by the car he was laughing at the fact of the school's girl's choice dance coming up and I'd been asked by 12 different girls and I said the same answer.

"No thank you, I have a girlfriend and if I was going to go I would be inviting her" I said as politely as I could but by the 6th person I gave up on being nice.

Jasper and Emmett found it highly amusing and suddenly Alice nudged me and I looked up and she nodded to in front of us.

I looked up to see my Bella leaning against the Mercedes with a smile on her face and looking straight at me. I felt the grin spread across my face as I made my way to her.

I noticed the thoughts around me and everyone wanted to know who this girl was.

I ignored them as she walked out to meet me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her hands in my hair as normal and pored each bit of the missing her I felt into that kiss.

When I pulled back we both had ragged breathing and we leant forehead to forehead and smiled at each other, Bella had a slightly glazed look over her eye but that soon went as we heard Emmett and Jazz howling and wolf whistling as the girls laughed at them and we turned our heads to them and we laughed too.

With that the thoughts came rushing into my head and I winced which Bella noticed and she looked over to the rest of the students who were looking this way. She placed her palm on my cheek and ran her fingers against it to calm me a little which it did.

But that didn't stop me from hearing them…

_OMG! How did she get Edward Cullen, no wonder he said no to nearly all of us…_

_Damn she's hot! Look at that ass…_

I felt the growl building in my chest but Bella distracted me again and smiled and kissed me again but only chastely.

" You've had a busy day" she said almost laughing and I smirked knowing full well that she knew about the girls that had asked me and I nodded.

"Indeed but I'm sure you know my answer was the same to everyone of them" I said and she nodded.

"How about we get home…I can't stand these _boys_ any longer" I said growling as there thoughts got louder and she nodded.

"Baby, don't worry about them and besides….why would I go with a _boy _when I have all the man I need right here in _my_ arms and me in his…I don't _NEED_ or _WANT_ _anyone _else but you, you are the man I love and you are the one that holds my heart not any of those losers who'd just treat me like a fancy one night stand and besides…they wouldn't stand my force now would they?" she said tilting her head on the side knowing full well what was implied, I nodded and smirked and brought her to my lips once again.

When we pulled back I grabbed her keys and threw them to Jasper who caught them and he and Emmett slid into the Mercedes and I pulled Bella into the Volvo whilst Alice and Rose took her BMW again.

I helped Bella into her seat before climbing around to the drivers side and pulled out of the parking lot with the others following.

Today was defiantly interesting, I could finally be open with the love of my life.

Today was going to be better because I had decided that I would wait until June 24th before purposing to my beautiful girl.

That gave me 6 months to prepare and get everything to be perfect, I already knew where I wanted to propose, I already had the ring. I just had to make some plans with Alice to arrange some extra things before I could and proposing any sooner might raise suspicion if Bella decides to join the school.

So until then it was back home to have a few hours of us time before joining the family, I wanted to know what Bella had been up to today and then just spend some time together because I knew as soon as we were downstairs I wouldn't have her to myself for long but I didn't mind because now that Bella was my mate she was now apart of this family but something tells me she was apart of this family the first time she met us back in Volterra.

We pulled into the garage and we headed straight upstairs before the others arrived. We said 'good afternoon' to Esme and headed up to room and laid down next to each other after pulling off my jacket and shoes as did Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she turned to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her chastely before brushing my lips down her cheek and jaw and down to her neck and to her collar bone. I began sucking gently on that same spot again I was considering calling it 'my spot' because there was a hickey there but it was fading slightly so I sucked again and she moaned and her head flew back giving me easier access and dug her hands into my hair and pulled gently.

After a few minutes I pulled away and kissed back up to her lips where she let out a shaky breath when I pulled back. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"So what did you do today love?" I asked her and she smiled but had the reminiscence of a glazed look across her eyes.

"Well Esme and I started working straight away on the treats, we had a very fruity theme, we made cookies, muffins, cakes and a few biscuits. Then we boxed them all up we had loads; we packed them into the Mercedes but there wasn't enough room so we took Emmett's jeep too. It is incredible to drive, I have to Rosalie props for that" she said laughing and I chuckled too.

"Then we went to the care home first the kids loved the treats, and I met this little girl her name was Talisha she was so sad, none of the kids talked to her she just sat huddled in the corner and I didn't like it so I took one of the muffins over to her hoping to cheer her up and we got talking. She told me that she didn't really have friends she only had her doll and she told me that she'd lost it and I could see the tears in her eyes, so I just cuddled her I knew I had to help her find it. So we went up to her room and this was one time I was so thankful for my gift because we found the doll and…." She broke off smiling, I was so proud of her for helping that little girl but I wanted to know what else.

"What is it love?" I asked and she looked straight into my eyes.

"Her eyes" she whispered "how much they lit up as soon as we found her doll, she thanked me and hugged me but the strangest thing was how much love that little girl held in her eyes for me…I didn't understand it…but she hugged me and she was glowing with happiness and I picked her up and carried her down, she didn't seem to be bothered about my coldness mind you…but I am a few degrees warmer than you aren't I?" she said and I nodded and smiled and squeezed her closer and kissed her head.

"That was a wonderful thing to do love and you probably don't even realise how happier that little girl is because of you" I said and she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So where did you go after?" I asked and she smiled.

"We went to go to the hospital…I'd told Esme whilst we were cooking this morning and you were right she was over the moon…anyway we got to the hospital and the students all went after the treats…but there was another girl in the corner she looked so tired and looked like she hadn't eaten in days so I grabbed one of the chocolate muffins…seriously I wish you guys could eat human food like me, chocolate is absolutely gorgeous!" she said and I laughed, I knew she loved chocolate, heck most girls did but it was strange for a vampire to eat human food but then again Bella wasn't your average vampire.

"Her name was Cathy, she instantly stopped when I came over and gave her the muffin, she put her books away and decided to take a break and we got chatting…she asked how old I was and thought I was older than 17. Esme is a genius she came up with the story bit about me being home schooled so it was up to me wither I want to come to school or not…so we chatted for a bit…her and med school and a few other things. Eventually we had to leave, but we hadn't spoken to Carlisle as he was in theatre, for our last stop" she said her smile getting bigger.

"What last stop?" I asked and she grinned.

"Esme and I took the rest of the treats to your school" she said and I felt my eyes widen, that's why she was there at the end.

"We set up in the cafeteria but before we could leave the bell went so we were still putting things out. As soon as I walked out it was weird the tables near the door all stopped speaking and looked at me so I just kept my head down and carried the treats over to Esme and the dinner lady. I went back inside and around the back to grab the last of them. When I came out I think I brought too much and it would've looked a little weird, I noticed Em and Rose had come up to help Esme and Em noticed me so he came to help out and we finished setting up and I went back around the back to clean up the boxes and put them into the jeep. When I came out Esme was talking with a grey haired tall man who I found out was the principle. He took me and Esme to his office as we began talking about the school, I think he's hopping that I join for some reason" she said and a puzzled look crossed her face and I chuckled.

"Bella I think it's because everyone of us who has been under Carlisle and Esme's care has gotten the best results the school has had in years, so because of our grades the school has gotten more grants to hold more proms and dances and getting more funding money, so if you join too that will increase" I said laughing and she giggled.

"Well he also said that if I didn't join they could also arrange for some extra home schooling work, blah, blah, blah…to be honest I kind of drowned out the rest as I knew what he was already going to say then the bell went and I just wanted to rush out to see you, I looked to Esme and she traded keys with me. I told the principle that I would consider everything he mentioned and get back to him and then I jumped in the Mercedes and sped round which got a lot of attention I believe" she said laughing and I did too.

I pressed my lips against hers and I went to pull back but she bit my lip which caused me to growl, I pulled her back to me and licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to me as our tongues battled.

We stayed in heavy make out session for a while but I knew Carlisle would be home soon and the others still want to spend time with her so I pulled away and she pouted but she was out of breath.

"Love, you know I would love to stay right here in bed with you but the others wanna have some time with you and Carlisle will be home in a few hours, so how about we go down" I said and she sighed and nodded, I pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and she kissed me before sliding down my body until her feet hit the ground. We pulled on our shoes and we made our way downstairs and sat in the love seat and the others smiled when we came in.

I kissed Bella's cheek before pulling her to the sofa and sat her next to Alice. Alice wanted to take Bella shopping or at least online so this should be interesting. I didn't want Bella to think I was peering over her shoulder so I went and sat in the single chair by Emmett and Jasper who were playing on the consol playing 'left for dead 2'.

"How about you play winner Edward?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"Sure, just don't end up breaking anything when you two get too competitive" I said laughing and Emmett glared and jasper snickered.

"Oh like your perfect you've broken things too…and that includes trees" Emmett said and I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked.

"How many times had mum had to replace antiques with great difficulty that you've broken" I said smugly and Jasper howled with laughter and Emmett growled.

"Boys" Esme said sternly and we shrugged, in the end Jasper won so I played against him. Jasper was good at this game, so we were battling on the game for at least an hour before Emmett complained.

"Oh come on! Hurry up I wanna play against Eddie!" Emmett wined and I growled but not taking my eyes off of the screen.

"How many times Emmett…its Edward!" I spat at him and I heard Emmett smirk.

"Oh you wouldn't mind if it was bells who called you Eddie now would you?" he said and I growled at him and glared and unfortunately I lost in that few seconds but I didn't care I was still mad at Emmett.

"Shut it!" I spat and he chuckled.

"What other names does Bells get to call you that we don't Eddie" Emmett said and I growled louder.

"Emmett that's enough" Esme said and Emmett grinned.

"Ah come on mum! You can't say your not in the least bit curious…I mean they've been together since Volterra, you never know what they've gotten up too" he said and it wasn't me that growled this time.

"You keep your god damn opinions to yourself Emmett unless you want a certain magazine collection to end up in a certain woman's hands" she said and I smirked as I knew too what magazines Emmett kept from Rosalie and Esme.

I watched as Emmett's face paled even more if that was possible.

"You wouldn't dare!" he shouted and Jasper and I looked to each other smiling he knew too exactly what Emmett had hidden under his bed.

"Oh I will do if you don't keep your innuendos to yourself and leave my Edward alone…or believe me those 'secret items' of your won't be so secret" she threatened sweetly and I chuckled as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek and smiled smugly at him and he curse under his breath.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen…you do curse one more time tonight and no jeep for the next 2 weeks" Esme threatened and even Rosalie smirked.

Emmett spent the next hour sulking whilst we all watched the T.V and Bella gasped suddenly and I looked to her and she smiled and turned to Alice.

"Oh Alice" she sang and her head popped up.

"Channel 227, bound to get the boys highly…irritated" she said sweetly and winked at Alice and Alice nodded and changed the channel where she and Rose squealed loudly just as Carlisle walked in the door.

"Someone's happy" he chuckled and I looked to the screen and Jasper, Emmett and I groaned as we saw 'gossip girl' came on and Esme and Carlisle chuckled.

Esme took Carlisle up to his office but winked at Bella and me as she passed and we both gulped as we knew Esme was going to tell him now.

It was better sooner than later in any case, so now all we could do was wait to know Carlisle's opinion.

* * *

Hey guys- so tell me what you think and press review!

------Please Know---- I will **not** update again **until **i have **AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS!**

Thank you to my loyal readers and please review so i can update soon!


	7. Chapter 7 Carlisle

**A/N- **Hello my readers!

I would like to say thank you for the lovely reviews i have recieved but i do hope to recieve more if that's not too much trouble.

Thank you all and keep reading, you guys have been great;

Here is chapter 7 and i hope you likey!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx P. A xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 7

Carlisle

**EPOV:**

Esme and Carlisle walked upstairs and we could hear there footsteps going up and it was just making me and Bella constantly twitch which the others noticed and they smiled sadly at us.

We heard Carlisle and Esme enter the office and Carlisle drop into his sofa as Esme sat next to him, Alice lowered the T.V slightly so we would hear a little better.

"How was work honey?" we heard Esme ask and I saw Bella gulp and I rubbed her shoulders and she sighed and I kissed her head.

"Nothing unusual, but the students told me to say thank you again to you and Bella for your little delivery" he said smiling and Esme giggled.

"And they also said you wanted to speak to me about something but I was in surgery….so what was it you wanted to ask Es?" he asked and I felt Bella twitch as did I and jasper sent soothing waves to us but it only worked on me and I smiled to him and he nodded.

I felt Bella stiffen and I looked to her and she looked at me and I could see the fear in her eyes and I pulled her straight into my lap and tucked her head under my chin.

"Well…I have some very good news" Esme said cheerily and I could hear Carlisle's surprise in his thoughts.

"Oh?" he asked chuckling and Esme smiled and sighed slightly.

"Well you know how we've always worried about Edward not finding his mate?" she asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Well he finally has found his mate…in Bella" Esme said cheerily and I heard Carlisle gasp and I smiled and looked to Bella but she wasn't smiling and it made me frown.

"Love what is it?" I asked and the others looked to us.

"Listen" she whispered, almost heartbreakingly. We were all silent as we waited for his response.

"That's…that's fantastic…" he said and the others smiled but I knew better and apparently so did Esme.

"But?" Esme asked and I heard Carlisle smiled.

"But…it's…." he broke off and I looked at Bella and she had her eyes closed but I saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Dangerous" Carlisle and she said in unison and my eyes widened as I felt Bella sob and I pulled her so she was flush against me and I could hear Esme shouting at Carlisle but I couldn't care at this moment.

I tucked my head into her neck as she was mine and I whispered in her ear.

"Love ignore him, please, I love you and the others are all happy for us and they love you too! Please don't cry my love, I hate seeing my angel upset, please" I begged her and I felt the tears dripping on my shirt as I held her too me.

"Esme, listen to me- of course I am happy for them, don't think for one second that I'm not but just think for one second what is going to happen when Aro finds out!" he shouted and everyone went silent and I just rocked Bella gently.

"I love Bella, like she is our own, just like I love the others but think- Aro already thinks of this family as a threat to him but yet he values our trust, like he does with Miranda and Dion, he knows how powerful they are but Bella- she is a combination of two very powerful people which makes her stronger than them. Add that to her being changed makes one very powerful vampire and he knows that! Aro believes Bella is in Coventry with her parents not here with us! He finds out and it over….he will take Bella by force if he has to and Miranda and Dion wouldn't know unless they came looking for us, which then would lead to Aro taking Alice and Edward and jasper too other than that he would have no need for the rest of us….I'm just thinking about what will happen if not now then defiantly the future" he said and the house became eerily silent.

Bella untucked herself from me and ran up to our room and I went to follow but Alice placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Give her a few minutes to calm down" she said and I nodded but I placed my head in my hands and Rose and Alice rubbed my shoulders.

"Carlisle…." Esme whispered before taking a breath.

"Do you have ANY idea how much you've just upset our CHILDREN!" She screeched and we all winced.

"But…" Carlisle said and Esme cut him off.

"No! You've said your piece now I'll say mine, do you know how nervous both Edward and Bella have been about telling us all today but most importantly you! I don't think the others care about the Volturi right now, what they _do_ care about is Edward was finally happy and you just had to go and ruin that! _If_ the Volturi came we would handle them as a _family _not just from assumption!" Esme said and I just sighed and let my focus drift to Bella. After about 10 minutes I'd had enough and went up to our room and opened the door but there was no Bella.

"Bella?" I called and nothing and I ran to the bathroom to see if she was there nothing.

"Bella!?" I shouted and that's when I spied the note on the bed and I walked over slowly and picked it up.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm sorry, so, so sorry but I had no other choice. Please know I love you so much and you will always have my heart._

_I understood what Carlisle said and I knew it was coming; I will NOT put you and your family in danger!_

_You mean too much to me for me to be selfish and stay with you only to inevitably bring danger into your life and really that's seems all I've been capable of doing in my life._

_Please, you and your family have a beautiful life and I will not change that for you all, I love you with all my heart and you will always hold the key to it!_

_I love you with my mind, body and soul_

_Goodbye, forever_

_Bella. X _

I felt the note shaking in my hands and my heart tearing at the seams and that familiar burning in my chest once again.

"No" I gasped out.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I roared before collapsing to my knees and I heard the others come rushing in.

"Edward honey what's wrong, where's Bella?" Esme said as she held me and the others surrounded me as Alice found the note.

"No…she…she' gone" she cried before launching into me and hugged me and I was just numb but I felt that familiar black hole creeping in before tearing open.

"Edward…I'm so sorry" I heard Carlisle say and I shook my head, I didn't want to hear his words I just wanted my Bella.

Suddenly something in me just hit and I snapped.

"Get out" I said motionlessly and I felt Esme and Alice release me and step back but the others didn't move and my head sprang up to look at them and I roared.

"GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" I spat and they left, as soon as they did I sprang up and threw everything in my room.

I smashed my book cases first watching as over 100 years worth of books tumbled to the ground and landed; some splitting others just landed on top of each other. I turned to the mirror and punched it where it broke into thousands of shreds of glass. I tore chunks out of my desk and smashed my CD player, I didn't think about touching the CD's as they were probably the only thing I had left. I ripped my sofa to splinters and bended the metal frame that sat inside. I broke almost everything in my room before smashing the widows with a piece of metal I'd ripped from the sofa and then I collapsed and curled into a ball. All I could do was cry and I felt the venomous tears fall from my eyes and down my face and feel as the darkness washed over me. My life and meaning were both gone, contained in the one woman who will forever hold my heart as I hold hers.

* * *

_Un-told days later……_

I don't know how long I sat like this I knew it must've been a while as I saw the colours change……but I couldn't stay here much longer.

I slowly stood up before jumping from my window and ran into the forest and headed straight to my meadow.

I jumped from trees to trees through the pounding rain and ran non stop until I reached my meadow.

But I stopped at the edge as I saw something…someone was here curled up in a ball and arms wrapped around them and I heard sobs as the rain poured down on them but they didn't seem to care.

I took a deep breath and was about to turn away when I smelled her and I whipped around to see the black hair spread around their body and the faint blue mixed in and I let out a shaky breath.

"Bella?" I whispered and the person looked up and there sat my Bella soaked with tears streaming down her face. I ran over as fast as I could and scooped her up in my arms and she clung to me both of us sobbing. In relief. In sadness. In love. In every emotion that ran through us in those seconds.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes as she did mine and I pulled her lips to mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Right now I didn't care that both of our clothes were soaked through and both of our hair' were messy and wet, I didn't care about anything else just my Bella.

I pulled back to let her breathe and her eyes were closed as our noses and foreheads touched. I brought my hand up to stroke her face and her eyes gently opened, her eyes didn't shine- there was just gold blue and silver and they all held sadness and I shook my head and pulled her to me and ran my hands through her hair and kissed her head. I don't know how long we sat there for but eventually the rain stopped but we didn't move an inch we just held on to each other.

I felt Bella breath out shakily and she pulled back to look at me and I smiled at her but it wasn't sad I was happy and I saw a flick of light flash through her eyes. I brought my hand up to stroke her face again and she leant into my touch.

"My beautiful Bella" I whispered to her and she looked up at me apprehensively.

"Edward…I'm s…" I cut her off and held her face in my hands and rested our foreheads together.

"Shhhh…it's okay, and I know…I'm just so glad I found you…" I said and she smiled slightly and sighed.

"I should go…" she said and my eyes widened in horror.

"What? No! Don't go Bella, please, I'm begging you don't go- because if you do I will just follow, I won't live without you Bella. I. won't. Not. Without. You." I told her and she nodded.

"But Edward, Carlisle was right…you're in danger if I stay…" she said and I shook my head.

"No Bella! You didn't hear what Esme said, she said _IF _we ever came under any danger then we'd face it like a family and that includes you too. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett they all consider you to be there sister and Esme and believe it or not Carlisle already think of you like a new daughter. What Carlisle said yes, has some truth behind it but not caused by you!" I told her and she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked and I sighed and pulled her to my lap and she snuggled into me.

"Bella, you must understand, Aro has been after Alice and I for _years_ but he only wants us to be his toys and he has a fear- millennia's ago the Volturi took over from the Romanians" I told her looking at her and she gestured for me to continue.

"The Romanians used to rule our kind, there leaders Vladimir and Stefan; they too had guards all those years ago but Aro and his brothers attacked the castle that they had in Romania with the guards his has now and some others who are either no longer alive or are no longer part of the guard. He attacked and destroyed most of their guards leaving only Stefan and Vladimir alive, no one has _attempted_ to remove the Volturi in decades but Aro always has this fear that someone will." I said and she nodded.

"He also fears that it will be us" I told her and her eyes widened in horror.

"But why?" she asked.

"Bella, aside from the Volturi our _Coven _is the largest our kind has ever seen and after Alice and Jasper joined us that's when Aro started to worry, but we have no means to take over nor would we want to. We also are one of the biggest covens that have as many gifts as we do, not that they are something to panic over apart from maybe jasper but it is something that always bugs Aro. Not to mention that Carlisle is a very well known vampire in our world, people like him and respect him and his opinions are highly viewed and practically begged for in just getting a chance to meet him. You might say as such that he is famous" I said laughing and Bella smiled.

"But because of that, it's what causes Aro's fear. Carlisle has a very high influence on many of our kind just as much as the Volturi some say but in a different aspect. Carlisle earnt his from respect, loyalty and kindness where as Aro got his from fear and fear alone. But it's his fear that can make him make big mistakes, he does anything for power and I do mean _anything_. Carlisle only said the things he did because he fears for our safety but most importantly yours Bella" and her eyes looked shocked and she shook her head.

"Bella love, it's true, he only knows a fraction of what you've been through compared to me but he still fears for you and he fears what your connection to this family will do to your safety. I promised your father that I will keep you safe and I mean that I would do anything to protect you Bella and so would the others and I'm sorry that he upset you by making it sound otherwise" I said and Bella smiled and hugged me and I buried my face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I never should have left you, and I love you" she whispered and I held her as tight as I could.

"As I love you my Bella, I love you so much" I told her and she lifted her head to me and she stroked my face and kissed me which I gladly returned.

A while later we lay in the moist grass of our meadow cuddled together whilst gazing into each others eyes. That light that shone in Bella's eye before was back again and just laying here with her in my arms was great.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes and suddenly we were surrounded by red and purple pillows surrounding us and to the side a small camp fire and I looked to Bella and smiled.

"Bella, open your eyes love" I told her and she did and gasped at what she saw.

"Did I…?" she asked and I nodded and she smiled.

"But how?" she asked as we sat up and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure but try something else a sec." I asked her and she nodded. She closed her eyes and in front of her appeared a bowl of strawberries and a dip of chocolate and I laughed.

She opened her eyes and looked at the strawberries and licked her lips before digging in and I smiled and leaned back on my elbow and watched as she ate her chocolate coated strawberries. When she'd finished she lay down beside me and I smiled as the chocolate covered her lips. I leaned forward and captured her lips in mine whilst licking off the chocolate, it actually didn't taste that bad for human food but it tasted even better coming off of her lips. She moaned and her arms came up to wrap around my neck and my arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her hands dug into my hair and she tugged gently and I moaned into her mouth and rolled over so I hovered above her as we kissed passionately.

My hands roamed her back and under her shirt but I remembered I had to stop and I went to pull back but she stopped me and I pulled away and rested our heads together and our eyes stayed connected.

"Edward, you don't have to stop, please" she said and I smiled and stroked her face and leant into kiss her but somehow my body had other intentions as I lifted the back if her shirt up and ran my hands over and up and down the soft skin of her back.

Bella lifted her hips up into mine and we groaned as she felt my errection which I'd tried so hard to hide, but as she did I couldn't help but feel the heat that was coming straight from her centre which only fuelled our passion.

Our kisses became more insistent and full of passion and love, Bella's hands came around to my shirt and it vanished and I purred as Bella's hands ran down my chest and up again.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I think someone is in need of another massage, don't you?" I asked and she giggled and nodded and I rolled off of her before standing up and pulling her up with me and then I raised my eyebrows.

"Where exactly is my shirt?" I asked and she giggled.

"Who said I was giving it back?" she said as she skipped past and I stared in shock before running after her and she laughed as I caught her in my arms and I span her around to face me and I kissed her and she pulled back.

She motioned for me to look up and I looked up to see my shirt hanging on the tree branch and I grabbed it before pulling it on but I didn't get to button it up as the buttons weren't there.

"If you want the buttons you've got to come and get them" she said before she ran off laughing and I ran after her. I hadn't noticed that we'd got to the house before I caught her as we fell on the floor through the entrance door and landed on the carpet laughing together with her on top of me.

"That was _so_ your fault!" she screamed laughing and I laughed too.

"It wasn't me who ran off with my shirt! Then gave it back without the buttons forgive me, _my lady_?" I asked smiling and she laughed and pouted.

"Of course you're forgiven, sir" she said and I laughed but when she said that it sent tremors down to my cock and I shuddered.

"BELLA!" someone screamed and we turned our heads to see the family watching us with smiles on our faces and we turned to look at each other before bursting out laughing.

As we calm down I stood up and pulled Bella with me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she turned her head to kiss my cheek.

Alice and Rose hugged Bella before hugging me and Emmett and jasper too.

"Dude, you had us worried man-by the way Esme burst into tears when she saw your room" Emmett said and I gulped as Bella turned to look at me.

"What did you do Edward?" she asked and I gulped again.

"Maybe we'll stay in the spare room tonight instead" I said looking away nervously and the girls laughed.

"Your in trouble" they sang skipping past and I glared at them and the boys just carried on after the girls and Bella looked at me for an explanation.

"Not right now love, please?" I begged her and she hugged me and stroked my hair.

"Its okay" she whispered and pulled back to kiss me which I gladly returned.

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't mean to interrupt" we heard Carlisle say and we pulled back and looked up sheepishly.

"Edward, thank god you're okay" Esme said before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry mum" I told her and she smiled and patted my face. Before turning to hug Bella.

"Welcome home, sweetie" Esme whispered and I saw Bella had tears in her eyes.

"Son?" Carlisle said and I turned to him and I saw the regret in his eyes.

_I'm so sorry son, I never meant to cause any trouble between you or upset either of you._ he said and I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Its okay dad" I said and Carlisle smiled and motioned to hug me and I hugged him without looking so soppy. Then Carlisle turned to Bella after he released me and he looked at her sadly and she smiled at him as he opened his arms to her and she ran into his arms and he hugged her fiercely.

"I'm so, so sorry dear. I never meant to hurt either of you, I am so sorry please forgive me?" he asked and Bella pulled back and kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Of course I do, I'm sorry too" she said tearfully and Carlisle shook his head and cuddled her back into him whilst Esme hugged me again.

Bella came out of Carlisle's embrace and came straight to my side and I grabbed her hand as we walked into the living room where the others sat.

We all sat down and watched a few films before I decided that I was going to try and clean up the mess I made of my room. I knew there were some unused furniture in the garage that we'd brought back from Alaska which I could use to replace the broken pieces in my room.

I detangled myself from Bella and she just looked up at me and I nodded towards the stairs and she nodded before kissing my arm as I turned and ran upstairs.

* * *

**BPOV: **(_In their room-before running away)_

As soon as I entered the room I soundproofed it and I had my mind set, I had to leave. I couldn't stay. If I did I would only be putting them in danger, I had enough of everyone I love and care about- the only thing I can seem to do right is bring danger to those around me.

I walked over to the draw of our desk and pulled out a piece of paper that would hold the last words I shall ever say to Edward again.

I poured my love into that letter as the tears rolled down my face no matter how many times I swiped at them. I felt that familiar black hole creeping into my chest again but I could wait before I allowed it to take me into the darkness.

I placed the letter on our…no! _Edward's _bed before I turned to leave. It was no longer _our _room, no longer _our_ bed, everything in this room was _his_ not mine. I didn't want to walk out downstairs as it was best that I left without anyone knowing I didn't want to cause any more fuss than I already had.

I turned to the window/wall and opened the latch and jumped soundlessly onto the nearest branch before jumping to the next nearest leading me into the forest before jumping down and running into a full long sprint.

I ran to the mountains about 14 miles north of the Cullen's house and found a cave, it seamed suitable enough. It was dark allowing no light to shine through. Perfect just like the place my heart once was.

After a while of being there, it felt wrong- this didn't feel like the place to bury myself so I took off running but my tears never stopped so it caused a lot of _almost _accidents but I never cursed, I deserved it. I deserved every piece of pain that I felt because I was the one that caused it, causing havoc into the lives of those I love and I will reframe from doing that. Where ever I stop now it will be my prison for the rest of…_eternity_.

I choked on that word and collapsed allowing the darkness to wash over me and let the tears and the sobs fall. _Eternity_ I thought….that was something at which I thought I would spend with Edward and the others…I guess I was wrong.

Eventually the tears went on as all I could think about was Edward and how much pain or relief he must be in now. Pain, from me running away and loosing someone he _loved._

_Relief_ because now he could go find someone who was worthy of his love. Someone who wouldn't bring danger into their perfect lives. Some one perfect. Some one who is not _me._

At this thought another round of tears and sobs racked through my body, I only just noticed that the heavens had opened and in fact had been raining for a long time but I could care less.

Let it fall on me, let the lightening strike me down to the fiery pits of hell for all the pain and destruction I have caused in many years.

I don't deserve to live, I said goodbye to the man who was my life and meaning, the man who holds me heart and I his…but he would move on without me. They say time heals a broken heart…I'm sure to find out if that's true or not.

I don't know how long I was here in…wherever I was, but the pain never faded, neither did my tears or sobs and evidently the rain did not stop only throw down harder.

Suddenly I heard someone call me "Bella?" and I knew that voice and I sat up and there stood my angel. He ran over to me fast before scooping me up in his arms and I clung to him and him me as we both sobbed, I knew I shouldn't have stayed in his arms but I couldn't bring myself to want to let go.

But I just cried as did he but his were tearless, we cried in relief. In love. In sadness. In every single emotion that ran through us right now.

He pulled back to look into my eyes as I did his before he pulled my lips to his, I couldn't help myself as I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck and my hands dug into his hair. Right now I didn't care that both of our clothes were soaked through and both of our hair' were messy and wet, I didn't care about anything else just my Edward.

He pulled back to let me breathe and my eyes were closed as our noses and foreheads touched. He brought his hand up to stroke my face and my eyes gently opened, my eyes didn't shine as I could see there reflection in his- there was just gold blue and silver and they all held sadness and he shook his head and pulled me to him and ran his hands through my hair and kissed my head.

I don't know how long we sat there for but eventually the rain stopped but we didn't move an inch we just held on to each other.

I let a breath out shakily and pulled back to look at him and he smiled at me but it wasn't sad he was happy and I felt a quick flash of hope flood through me but it was gone as quickly as it came. He brought his hand up to stroke my face again and I leant into his touch.

"My beautiful Bella" he whispered to me and I looked up at him apprehensively.

"Edward…I'm s…" he cut me off and held my face in his hands and rested our foreheads together.

"Shhhh…it's okay, and I know…I'm just so glad I found you…" he said and I smiled slightly and sighed I knew this was wrong I was only going to cause him more pain the longer I stayed because inevitably I would have to leave. I guess this was our goodbye.

"I should go…" I said and his eyes widened in horror.

"What? No! Don't go Bella, please, I'm begging you don't go- because if you do I will just follow, I won't live without you Bella. I. won't. Not. Without. You." He told me and I was shocked but I could see the love, fear but determination in his eyes and I knew he would never let me go no matter how much trouble I caused him and with a quiet sigh I gave in and nodded.

_Present time- Edward upstairs:_

I knew Edward had done something bad to our room, it felt nice to be able to say that again.

It had been just over two weeks since I'd ran but neither I nor Edward had noticed as we were in too much pain to care at the time and I really regretted running. I was just so stupid to do that and I know that because I left and it caused Edward so much pain; that was the reason behind whatever he had done to the room. I _was_ my fault and I had to know what I'd made him do.

It was something that made Esme cry when she saw it, and something that Edward was ashamed of to let me see. But I was too stubborn, I had to know what I'd put him through.

When the others weren't looking I ran upstairs and looked in as Edward was looking at his books he didn't notice he left the door open….

I felt my knees give way at what I saw and I whimpered and Edward's head snapped up and he rushed over and held me as I cried into his chest and he rocked me slowly.

"I c-caused t-this…E-Edward…I'm...I'm…so. Sorry…" I cried into his chest and he shushed me telling me it was his fault that he'd done it and I just shook my head against his chest and sobbed harder.

He just held me and shushed me as I kept whispering 'sorry' over and over.

Eventually I stopped but I was apprehensive to look up.

As if reading my mind (no pun intended…alright it was) he pulled my chin up to look at him as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Bella love, I'm sorry you had to see this…I really didn't want you to" he whispered softly and I shook my head.

"No, I needed to see this…see…what I'd caused" I whispered the last bit as the tears threatened to come again.

"No love, no. do not blame yourself" he said as he picked my up and held me in his lap and rocked us gently.

When I looked back at Edward after a few moments I realised then how much I honestly meant to him and he would do anything for me, anything to protect me even if only from the slightest thing. He truly did love me as I did him.

With that in mind I leant forward and kissed him sweetly but poured my love for him into that kiss.

When we pulled back he was smiling and his eyes shone bright and I giggled which made him grin.

He kissed my nose and stroked my hair which of course caused me to purr which he seemed to love. Hmm I guess it's like the same then, I love to hear him purr as he does me.

"Love why don't you go get the laptop and have a look for some things we can order for our room whilst I clean all this up?" he asked and I pouted, I hated leaving him to do all the hard work whilst I got the easy bit it just didn't seem right, and it was him room too, I wasn't going to take over like Alice did with her and Jasper's room. I wanted Edward to have a say too. He sighed guessing what I was thinking.

"Alright, I may not be able to read your mind but I can defiantly read your face- how about you sort my CD's and books out for me and then I'll clear the rest and we can choose together what we want?" he said smiling and I smiled and nodded.

"Okay I can live with that…but what are we going to do about the walls?" I asked. Edward was the only one in the house who hadn't changed the colour of his walls it was just white and I wanted it to be something nice for the both of us.

"Hmmm, I think we can sort that out. Alice has a LOT of paint left over in the back of the garage from when she re-decorated her and Jasper's room, why don't you take a look and bring a few up and we'll decide together" he said and I nodded smiling brightly and kissed him on the lips as he chuckled.

He knew I didn't want to take over; I wanted to share everything with him down to the tiniest detail.

We set to work, I headed to his books and started repairing the books that had split from the impact and place them in his and my preference order in piles to go on the shelves that were in the garage that we could use instead of buying new ones.

I then moved to his music where I noticed he'd smashed his CD player and I pouted. I liked that one as it was big and modern but also very Edward.

I didn't however like the one that I knew Alice would give to us as he wouldn't like the ones in the shops so I decided to see if my magic was back.

Suddenly sat in front of me was the same CD player that looked brand new and I was very happy. I sorted all the music out and placed them all neatly along side the books out on the balcony under a plastic sheet so that no paint would get on them.

Once I was done I turned around and saw Edward finish placing the last bits of his black torn leather sofa in the bin and I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and he leant down and kissed my head.

"Are you finished?" he asked and I nodded and smiled which he grinned.

"Good, why don't you go down and pick a couple of paints while I sort out getting the carpet covered" he said and I nodded and kissed he cheek and turned to go to the door but not before Edward slapped my ass which made me squeak and I turned to look at him and he grinned and I slapped his arm before running downstairs.

Once downstairs I didn't get a chance to go past the others in the living room before Alice hollered out.

"Honestly, you two are like and old married couple already!" she said and the others laughed and I blushed slightly before folding my arms across my chest.

"You should know Alice" I said and at the same time I heard Edward say the same things from upstairs and I smiled and I heard Edward's laugh and I laughed myself before heading to the garage to grab the paints to start re-decorating.

* * *

**X- **So, tell me what yout think......i decided for a little twist here instead of edward leaving, it was bella!

I hope i didn't disapoint!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx P. A xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8 Redecorating

**A/N- Hi guys,**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others, i've mentioned why at the bottom.**

**I know it's been a little while but seriously writers block is a _Bitch!_**

**Anyways **

**I hope you like this chapter and Review, please**

**Xxxxxxxxx Lady G. xxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Chapter 8

Re-decorating

**BPOV:**

I opened the door and headed into the garage and I found a trolley in the back behind the cars where tons of paint pots lay.

A lot of them were bright colours that I knew would never suit our room, I found the darker colours after a few minutes. Grey, black, brown, mauvve, russet, orchid so many different colours but none I thought would suit us.

Then I thought about what colours edward liked, I knew he loved Royal blue so I searched before I finally found the pot and I grabbed the rolling tray with a few rollers and paint brushes. I looked for other colours he might like as well, I found a nice dark turquoise which could look very good in the room as well as a sand and cream along with gold and white. I grabbed them all and ran back inside the house and back upstairs to the room just as edward was finishing off covering the floors with a long plastic sheet.

He turned around as he heard me coming through the door and he smiled and grabbed the pots out of my hand and placed them on the floor.

"So what colours did you decide on love?" he asked and I smiled and began opening the lids, and let him see.

"I choose Royal blue, dark turquoise, a Sand colour, Cream, gold and white...the other colours where to bright and...yuck!" i said and he laughed.

"I can imagine they are after all the colours that Alice picked up" he said chuckling and i giggled as we both heard Alice yell up at us for 'cursing her style' which of course made us laugh harder.

"So which colours do you want to use?" he asked and I smiled and looked at the colours and back to the walls.

"I think Royal blue and maybe a white print or banner would look good, what about you? what do you think?" I asked and he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me to his chest.

"I agree I like that, I think the Sand and Cream would look a little to plain and the turquoise would look just a little _too_ feminin" he said chuckling and I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay so let's get painting" I said and he smiled, I grabbed the tin and began emptying half of the Royal blue paint into the Tray and grabbed the roller. Edward had grabbed a little ladder to do the higher parts but I wouldn't need it thanks to my magic.

Edward poured the rest of the paint into another tray before grabbing the other roller and went to the one end of the wall and I went to the other. There was only two walls to paint because the other two were made of glass. Then the ceiling which I would do because I could reach it.

About 15 minutes later the room was done, the two walls and the ceiling were covered in two coats of royal blue and we left them to dry.

Our clothes had splats of paint all over them, I turned around to go into the closet to get changed when edward pulled me into his chest and I smiled. He brought his hand up and because I was to busy looking into his golden eyes I didn't see he had the paint brush in his hand until it was too late. He swept it across my cheek then pulled back laughing whilst my eyes stood wide as he laughed.

"Oh i'll get you back for that Edward Cullen" I threatend and he laughed and shook his head.

For a really smart guy he could be especially stupid, I used my magic to bring the brush up and because he was to busy laughing he didn't see me swipe the brush across his chin and mouth.

He instantly stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at me and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. He growled at me and I smirked then I knew then that he was going to chase after me and I went to move towards the door when I felt and heard a splat, I looked down to see my top covered in a long splat of blue paint going down my top. My jaw hung open whilst i gasped and i looked up at Edward. He held a big smirk on his face and i growled.

I used my magic to pick up the brush behind him and soaked it in paint before letting it hover over his head then I released all the paint and watched as it splat like a egg on his head and dripped down through his locks and onto his face and I couldn't help but let the giggles slip. He growled and grabbed the paint brush again and flicked paint at me faster than I could move.

"Is something funny Bella?" he asked innocently and i glared at him before flicking paint back at him, we continued this until I decided to run. I fled from the room running down the stairs and i could hear Edward not far behind me, on the lst step he lunged for me; making us fall straight to the ground in the process, the others turned to see us splattered in paint on the floor whilst I was trying to get away from Edward but that didn't work as he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed but i couldn't help the laugh slip out with it and he just chuckled.

"Well you two have certainly made a mess of yourselves" Esme said giggling and i blushed and looked up at the others. They were grinning ear to ear at our appearences, both of us covered practically head to toe in blue paint.

Esme ordered us back upstairs to go get cleaned up but we thought we mays well finish off the painting saves us getting dirty again. Edward did a white banner at the top and bottom of the blue whilst i did a long floral print going from the side of the door upwards and outwards slightly.

I didn't go to mad, I created little spiral patterns coming down from the top banner like vines all the way around the room and some occasionally from the bottom. I then covered the ceiling with a white floral print like before and added in some gold as well before running back over to the other print and placing some gold inside them.

Once i was done i turned to see Edward watching me with a smile on his face, i place the brush back inside the pot and he pulled me to his arms and kissed me chastly.

"The room looks lovely, love- I'm sure Alice will be jealous, i never knew you could paint so well" he said and i smiled and blushed.

"Something i picked up from my mother when i was little, she always used to do paintings for my fathers office so, when i was old enough i asked if i could help i was only about 7 but i kinda created a mixed hand print painting and went from there as i got older...funnily enough i think my father still has it in his office actually" i said smiling remembering the piece of paper cover in my little hand prints.

We cleaned up all of the paint pots before heading into the shower to wash up, it took a little longer than i expected to get the paint out of both of our hair' but it was fun so who's complaining.

We both dried off and got dressed into something more comfortable before heading downstairs. We grabbed the laptop and started looking through the different websites that Alice and Esme recomended for furniture. We brought a brand new King sized bed with matching vanity for me, new white book case which would hold both of our books along with Edward's music and a stand to place the CD player on. We also brought Black silk sheets for the bed to match the new Black leather sofa and T.V for our room.

Once we were done we cuddled down and i watched Emmett and Jasper play on their consol whilst Edward played with the strands of my hair contently.

Surprisingly enough even though i'd recently slept i felt my eye lids close as i drifted off to sleep but i couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong, something i knew had to do with my parents...but what? All i knew was it wasn't something good it was bad _Very_ bad.

**EPOV:**

The day hadn't been too bad, Bella and i managed to finish painting the room and i loved what she'd done with the room, I sat back and watched as she began to paint. I watched as she created a floral pattern spreading upwards and outwards from the door, and mix of flowers and leaves spreading across the 1/4 of the wall.

I then watched as she floated around the rooms creating spiralling vines hanging off of the top banner and creaping downwards and some off of the bottom banner creaping upwards. She then moved on to the ceiling where she floated herself up and horizontally like the ceiling and float around right beneath it painting another floral pattern matching the one by the door. I watched enchanted with how she floated around effortlessly creating flowers with leaves, some overlapping along with vines and spiral patterns. It was magical watching her brush softly twist and turn this way and that and watching her body move as her mind got creative.

She looked so content just laying there painting, her face held the picture of conserntration along with serentity and bliss as her creation was coming to life on our ceiling. After a bit she became bored with the white and began adding the turquiose to the flowers and the sand colour to the underlay of the vines, mixing the white with the gold spreading the colour this way and that with the flick of her hand.

Once she was finished with the ceiling she desided to go back to the now dried pattern by the door doing the same as she did to the ceiling, adding gold and sand to the pattern blending it in harmoniously with the white.

Not long after she was done and she turned to me and i pulled her to me and kissed her softly. I loved what she'd done with the room and i loved her.

We ended up having a bit of a paint fight, careful not to get any on the walls just plenty on each other. We showered off the paint working a bit harder to get the paint out of our hair' before getting changed and heading downstairs to join the others.

We curled up together on the love seat after grabbing the laptop to begin ordering the new pieces of furniture we wanted for our room. It didn't take too long to decide on what we both want as for the fact that the majority of the time we agreed on everything together once we were done we snuggled down together. Bella watched Emmett and Jasper play on their consols whilst i contentedly played with her hair.

Soon enough i felt Bella's breathing begin to slow before coming to a hault, i turned her body slightly so she was laying down more on me than sitting up to make her a bit more comfortable. I didn't realise that it was already the 4th today and that meant that this was Bella's sleep day, we never had the chance really to descuss what we wanted to do about sleeping arrangements but to be honest i really didn't mind. I liked being able to sleep with my Bella even if it was only for a couple of hours every month, it was nice seeing as i had spent several years wishing to be able to sleep again and now i got my wish only it was much better because i got to share that with someone.

Soon enough i felt my eyes begin to flutter closed and it wasn't long before i driffted off into the land of the sleeping but something was there nagging me at the back of my head that something wasn't right but i wouldn't let it disturb my dreams for now i would relax. I pulled Bella closer to me and her head lay on my chest as i lay mine on hers as i drifted off....

**APOV:**

I looked up going to ask Edward a question but i couldn't help the little 'awww' that slipped out, the others looked to me and then looked to where my gaze was and they smiled as they too took in the sight of a sleeping Bella curled up against a sleeping Edward.

We all knew that Edward had wished for several years that he could sleep again and now that he could he was very happy, it was nice because now that Bella was with us i had someone new to dress up and Edward was happy. We were all glad when they told us that they were together even though me and Jasper knew several years ago, i still couldn't help but be happy for my brother and my soon to be sister. Yes i knew what Edward was up to and i saw the little chat he had with Bella's father and i couldn't be more thrilled. I did think of Bella like my sister but it would be nice when it was official.

While they slept i looked at the new vogue magazine for this month and several others to see if there was anything new that i could buy for Rosalie, Bella and myself...of course there was.

A few hours later after some _light _shopping of the internet i heard a rustle and i looked up to see Edward stirring, it was wierd to think a vampire could sleep but also slightly amusing.

Edward stretched and yawned slightly before looking down to his Bella and i smiled_. Have a nice nap brother_? I thought and he chuckled and looked over to me grinning.

"Of course....something is bothering me though...You wouldn't have happened to have any visions lately would you Alice?" he asked me and i frowned and shook my head, i notice the others were paying attention too.

"No, why Edward?" I asked him and he sighed.

**EPOV:**

_"No, why Edward?" she asked and i sighed._

"It's just that, for some reason i've got this really bad feeling that somethings wrong, i just have no clue as to_ what _or why" I told her and i could hear the rest of the families thought aswell they too thought something of what i said but not because they felt it too but because it was definatly not like me to think something let alone say something like that unless there was something behind it and i could see there concern across their faces.

A sudden whimper brought me away from there thoughts and i looked down to see my Bella with a look of fear on her face, i stroked her jaw as her breathing got quicker and she began whimpering louder. I gently shook her.

"Bella, Bella love wake up" i said gently and she began thrashing her head and i was really getting scared what on earth could've caused this reaction in her.

"Bella!" I shouted, she suddenly opened her eyes and shot up panting, i wrapped my arms around her waist and sat up beside her and pulled her to me stroking her head.

"Are you alright love?" i asked as i rocked her shaking form and she shook her head and whimpered. I pulled her into my lap and whispered soothing words into her ear as Esme went to grab her a glass of water. When she came back i took the glass from her hands and held it to bella's lips and tilted the glass slightly as she began taking slow sips as i rubbed her back gently.

When she finished i placed the glass on the coffee table and tucked her head under my chin as she slowly got her breathing back to normal and i kissed her head and stroked her head.

I could tell by the families thoughts that they too were worried about what had caused this reaction in Bella. I pulled her head back to look into her eyes and i saw that they were full of fear, i had never see this much fear in her eyes before and being honest it scared me as much as it brought out _more_ of my protective nature.

"Bella love, what is it?" I asked her and she took a deep breath before answering me.

"Something...something's wrong Edward...i can feel it" she said and i looked back up to Carlisle and he looked at me.

"I told you something wasn't right Carlisle" i said and Bella turned her head up sharply to look at me.

"You felt it too? how?" She asked and i shrugged thinking about it myself.

"Well...maybe your gift picked something up whilst you were sleeping...and when you sleep, i sleep we become connected and maybe you passed that along to me as well" i said and she nodded.

"That makes sense somewhat, but you didn't pick up on what did you?" she asked and i shook my head and she sighed.

"I feel...something...is wrong and i have a feeling it's to do with my parents...Alice have you seen anything whilst i was asleep?" she asked and Alice shook her head.

"No Bella, Edward asked me the same thing...i haven't seen anything" She said and Bella sighed and closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her necklace. Moments later she gasped and my arms around her tightened as her breathing picked up again.

"Bella what is it?!" I asked and she opened her eyes to me once again, still with the fear in her eyes.

"My parents...." she said and i could see the tears in her eyes, i stroked her face gently but i could here the thoughts of my family.

"Bella, what is it love, what did you sense?" i asked her and she took a shaky breath.

"I sense danger a-around my parents....more so my father...but i also sense some of it across coventry Edward" she said and i gulped, her Father was right after all, he knew and i don't think he was as prepared as he thought.

"I need to speak to my parents" she said and i looked at her, already not liking where this was going.

"How?" I asked sternly, please Bella don't say _it,_ don't say _It, _I begged in my mind.

"I need to go to coventry" she said and i was already shaking my head. She said _It_.

"Why are you shaking your head?" she said and i could already tell that she was going to be difficult but that's my Bella, i love her stubborness and all.

"You are _not_ going bella" i said looking in her eyes and they held shock before being replaced with determination.

"You are not stopping me" she said getting up from the couch and i sprang up right behind her and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me.

"Yes i am Bella, there _has_ to be another way for you to speak to your parents" i said, begging her with my eyes.

"Edward there isn't i've tried, there is only one other way and i _can't _do it. To preform the comunications spell you have to have a twin, i'm an only child therefore unable to do it. When you preform a spell like that you need twins, myself and my sibbling would be able to manage the spell because we would have our parents power devided between us evenly along with the gifts. But i have no Twin which was a shock to my parents, Our whole family tree is based on twins from both of my parents sides it was inevitable aparently. My dad and his twin even though he died a few years after birth, my mother and hers even though they haven't spoken in years because she lives in a different relm.

My grandfather and his twin, my great-grandfather and his, my great-great-grandmother and hers you get the picture. They were all able to do that spell because in our world it's common for royalty to have _twins, _so when my mother gave birth and had only me things became more difficult. I have _both_ of my parents power because i have no one to share that with therefore i cannot do that spell with out sevear consiquences and as far as magic goes there is no other spell i know of" she told me and i sighed.

"Bella i can't let you go, i promised you father i would keep you safe and i promised him something else as well" i said, i really didn't want to have to tell her this but if it got her to stay then i would.

"Yes?" she said and i pulled her closer resting my head against hers and i sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bella i promised your father i would keep you safe by keeping you here, i can't let you go not just because of the promise, i can't let you get hurt" i told her the pain in my voice from just the thought of her getting hurt was bad enough i didn't want or need the real thing.

I felt Bella place her hand on my cheek and i opened my eyes up to see her watching me, her eyes were soft but i could see the tears there. I hated making her choose but i had to.

"Edward i promise i'll be quick, i won't stay long i just need to go to see if my parents are alright, please?" she said, she was just making this so much harder, i hated making her choose, but i hated the idea of her in danger, i hated denying her anything but me being able to protect her was winning...she couldn't go there alone...but what if she didn't have to...

I sighed and looked into her Golden-blue-silvery eyes..."On one condition" i said and she smiled placing her arms on my shoulders, looking at me in the eyes.

"Anything, i promise" she said and i smirked slightly and shook my head she really needed to be careful about what she said sometimes...she didn't have to go there alone, if she needed to see her parents...i would let her go...on that one condition...

"I come with you...."

* * *

**A/N- I know i hated leaving it there but what can i do,**

**I needed to see if i could do a short chapter so i can do a longer one for the next because for what i have planned i'm going to need it!**

**I hope you guys like it,**

**but please i need your reviews to know- they are much appriciated!**

**xxxxxxxx Lady G. xxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome to Coventry

**Hi you guys, i'm very sorry that it's been so **_**long **_**since i've updated and i know i promised that this would be longer but sadly you'll have to wait until the next chapter for that.**

**I hope you enjoy this for the time being and I hope to update this again soon, Promise.**

**xxxx Lady Gem. xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 9

Welcome to Coventry

_(Recap)_

_"Edward I promise I'll be quick, I won't stay long i just need to go to see if my parents are alright, please?" she said, she was just making this so much harder, I hated making her choose, but I hated the idea of her in danger, I hated denying her anything but me being able to protect her was winning...she couldn't go there alone...but what if she didn't have to..._

_I sighed and looked into her Golden-blue-silvery eyes..."On one condition" I said and she smiled placing her arms on my shoulders, looking at me in the eyes._

_"Anything, I promise" she said and I smirked slightly and shook my head she really needed to be careful about what she said sometimes...she didn't have to go there alone, if she needed to see her parents...I would let her go...on that one condition..._

_"I come with you...."_

**BPOV:**

I blinked rapidly as Edward's words rang through my head. I just couldn't make any sense of it.

"...What?" I asked, he really couldn't want to come with me to Coventry...it just didn't make any sense. _Was he that scared that something would happen to me?_

"I said if you need to go to Coventry then I _will_be coming with you Bella. No if's, and's or but's" he told me. I couldn't help but notice how intense his gaze was. _He really is that scared of me getting hurt._ I sighed and looked down knowing that I wasn't going to win this and I scowled at myself internally. _How or should I say when did I turn this soft? _

I looked up back at Edward and his intense gazing and opened my mouth to answer when...

"Edward are you _insane?!_ Dion told you that you couldn't go to Coventry and yet you are completely ignoring him!" Alice shrieked and Edward growled at Alice. My thoughts however were all over the place in confusion.

"What?" I asked and Edward sighed as he wrapped his arm once more around my waist and pulled me gently to his side.

"Bella your father didn't want me coming to Coventry...he's afraid of what could happen to both of us if we were there...which is exactly why I am not letting you go alone" he said as he looked into my eyes, trying to make me understand what he was saying. I knew exactly what he was saying and what he meant. I could almost feel Edward's fear radiating off of him earlier. He really does care...

_Ugh! Of course he cares you idiot! He loves you or what part of that do you seem to be missing?!_

My inner witch yelled, she did have a point how could I not realise how much he did truly love me. How broken he was when I left.

_His room should've been enough to show you that!_ She glared at me...this really was getting old fast but I knew that I needed her. My inner self and my other half of my brain... she was right the majority of the time so why should I not listen to that side of me now?

I smiled softly at Edward and stroked his cheek; he let out a soft sigh of contentment. I knew this would calm him down.

"Edward it's okay, if you really feel that you must come to Coventry with me...then you will" I said honestly and if I continued being honest with myself I was glad he was coming with me, I knew I would need him.

Edward smiled at me and kissed my head and held his other hand out for me which I greedily took.

"look if you really need to go then we won't stop you but we'll make sure Alice keeps a look out and make sure both of your phones are on just in case" Jasper said and I nodded and smiled at him as did Edward.

We said a quick goodbye before walking outside. I had to hold in the giggle at Edward's confusion.

"Edward the portal I made is outside. It has to be because it's too dangerous to open one that close to the others" I said and he nodded and smiled.

"Will I ever get used to all this magic?" he chuckled and I giggled and shook my head.

"You should do..._eventually_" I said not stopping my laughter this time and he just shook his head.

I stopped us when we were a good distance away and turned to Edward. "I'm not going to be able to hold your hand whilst I open this so you need to keep a good grip on me, okay?" I asked and he nodded and kissed my head once more before turning to stand behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist securely but not tight enough to hurt me. I nodded to show him that I was fine when he through me a questioning glance.

I raised my hands and turned my head back to the empty yard in front of me. I closed my eyes and called for the portal door, I opened my eyes to see the old wooden door in front of me and I smiled before grabbing the metal door knob and pulled it open.

I heard Edward gasp behind me and I looked up to see his eyes full of wonder and I giggled. He turned his head to look at me and grinned.

"Edward we have to walk through so..." before I could finish what I was saying Edward had scooped me up and swung me on his back electing a squeal from me causing him to chuckle.

"Much easier" he muttered before I nudged him in the back to walk through.

"Close your eyes" I said as we entered...

I felt the air shifting around us, twisting, turning and rolling around us and over us as we passed through.

It all suddenly halted and I opened my eyes the same as Edward did and I couldn't contain my smile at the look of awe in his face and eyes.

He pulled me around and brought me down beside him as he looked at me.

"Welcome to Coventry" I whispered, kissing he cheek. He grinned and ran his gaze around once again with that beautiful smile of his on his face.

**EPOV:**

When we stepped out from the portal and I opened my eyes...it just didn't look real. Everything was so beautiful here it reminded me of a bigger version of our meadow.

When I set Bella down beside me she whispered her greeting before kissing my cheek and I grinned as I looked around.

I could tell what Bella meant before hand about it being huge here and to think she had to run this huge country all by herself. To my right hand side I noticed the huge village that had very modern styled buildings along with shops and market stalls. There were children running around playing with their friends, with their pets, shouting, screaming and squealing with happiness. There were cars that drove through the streets and many businesses which were quite surprising. In the distance looking further to the right sat a huge grey stoned castle. Bridges and arch ways made for passing but no windows as they sat in between the biggest pieces of the building and the smaller ones connecting it all together I looked to my left and noticed smaller villages spread out across the lands some touching and meeting, some large and some small. There were huge farming lands that ran for miles and I could still see that several miles away there were other towns, not as big as this but big enough again accompanied by big and small villages outside of the towns. It was hard not to admire the beauty of this place. I turned back to see Bella watching me with a huge smile on her face, I pulled her closer to me and kissed her head.

"I take it you like it then?" she asked giggling and I chuckled.

"Bella this place Is beautiful...it's almost like something you'd read from a fairy tale" I told her and she smiled.

She began pulling me down a few steps that lead into the village before stopping suddenly. She turned to look at me with a shy smile.

"Edward I just forgot I have to change" she said and I nodded.

"Okay, I don't mind...I'll wait" I said and she shook her head and smiled innocently.

"You have to change too" she said and I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Wha..." I didn't get to finish before I was quickly surrounded by white and then it disappeared. I looked at Bella and smiled at how beautiful she looked.

She wore a gold and white corset with matching skirt that fell down to her ankles. The corset had a gold Cris-cross pattern running across the front over the white leading it's way down to a long white puffy silk skirt. Bella's hair had been curled and half pulled back with a clip, while the rest hang to the front and down her back. Nestled in her hair was a sparkling diamond tiara that matched her earrings.

"Erm...Wow!" she said and I frowned at her, I should be saying that to her.

"What do you mean?...I should be saying that to you" I told her and she shook her head before clicking her fingers.

She stood to the side of me as a floor length mirror took her place where she was standing moments ago. I felt my eyes widen at how I looked.

She had put me in a white button up shirt and black dress pants but along with that was a red and gold almost floor length coat. The collar of the shirt had its top two buttons open which caused the collar to settle nicely under the coat. The coat was almost pirate like, it had long sleeves finished off with gold cuff links and a gold rim that ran the collar and base of the coat. As the coat hit my thighs it began to flow out slightly and I noticed that it was pleated where that started. I had to admit, I didn't look to bad.

I looked back over to Bella who was biting her lip and watching me. I smiled as I ran my finger over her lip to release it from her teeth.

"What do you think?" she asked shyly, I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her face closer.

"I think that I like this" I told her before pulling her lips to mine softly. I pulled back and she let out a gentle sigh.

"You really don't mind?" she said as she clicked her fingers making that mirror disappear.

"No I don't but I have to ask, why did I need to change as well?" I chuckled, I really did like the clothes but I was curious.

Bella looked down slightly and bit her lip again before answering.

"Well, you are my mate and I am royalty which also makes you royalty now too" she said raising her head to look back at me. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't misunderstanding anything.

"Oh...um...I wasn't expecting that" which was true, I wasn't but that didn't mean I didn't like it.

"Please don't be mad" she begged and I looked at her with wide eyes startled at her statement.

"Why on earth would I be mad?" I asked her and she just shook her head.

"You mean you don't mind?" she asked and I chuckled and shook my head before taking her head in my hands.

"Bella of course I don't love, I would be anything, do anything for you" I told her and she smiled brightly and leaned up to kiss me.

When she pulled back I released her gently and she wrapped her arm around mine.

"Well then let's get going...if you don't mind, we will be stopped in the streets. The last time I was here I stayed in the castle so our people haven't seen me in years. They will also be surprised to see I have you with me" she said smiling as we continued to walk down the steps arm in arm.

"I don't mind...will they know what I am?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but our people don't fear vampires. They know that we never would let a vampire step inside Coventry without a guarantee that our people wouldn't be harmed...and not to mention that you are a vegetarian so they have no reason to fear you" she told me confidently and I smiled.

"Oh and before I forget you probably will be referred to as 'your highness' as well as me and you will without a doubt be known as the new prince here too" she said shyly and I chuckled.

"I don't mind love...Emmett's going to be highly jealous though...and it is going to take a bit to get used to being called that" I said and she smiled.

"Well once this whole thing is sorted, we can come back more often and eventually bring the others too" she said and I nodded and kissed her head.

As we rounded around the corner from the fields and into the actual town it seemed that everyone had noticed us instantly as there were squeals of delight from the little children as they began running towards us with their parents and friends and a many cheers and shouts of 'welcome home your highness' from many of the people.

Bella laughed as the kids circled us shouting and jumping, I couldn't help but laugh too. She turned to me again and whispered "Welcome to Coventry"

* * *

**Okay you guys please let me know what you think and I hope to update this again either Monday or Tuesday...Maybe. I can't make definate promises but i will try!**

**Luv you guys and please Review!**

**xxxxxx Lady Gem. xxxxxx**


	10. Important Update Notice

**TO MY LOYAL READERS:**

**Sadly this is not the update that you would be expecting, however this is an important update in regards to this story as well as my others. **

**For further information in regards to updates for this story, please visit my page and all will be explained there. **

**Thank you for your time and patience.**

**xxxxxx **


End file.
